Trou noir
by Harley S. Quinn
Summary: Souvent, la nuit, je pense à l'infini. Au fait qu'au fond, je n'existe pas. Pas vraiment. Ni moi, ni les murs du centre de réadaptation, ni tous les romans de la Terre, ni mon oncle. Certains pourraient trouver cela déprimant, on me l'a déjà dit. Pas moi. Moi je trouve ça beau. Beau et rassurant. UA sans magie. DRARRY.
1. Chapitre 1: Trou noir

**Préface et note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Nouvelle histoire. Non seulement c'est ma première histoire UA sans magie, mais en plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire longue à la première personne. Elle se passe aussi de nos jours et non pas dans les années 90, d'où la présence de la technologie actuelle. Elle me traîne dans la tête et dans mon logiciel de traitement de texte depuis un moment et je vous la partage maintenant.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre et, pour les fins observateurs, serez-vous en mesure déceler la condition particulière de Harry? Si ce n'est pas le cas, les prochains chapitres vous donneront des indices supplémentaires et ce sera éventuellement dévoilé, bien sûr. Ceux qui auront la bonne réponse auront droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre en grande primeur!

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley

* * *

 **PARTIE I : HARRY**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Trou noir**

L'univers est infini.

Si on cherche dans le dictionnaire la définition du mot « infini », il est écrit : « Qui est sans limites ; illimité. »

C'est une définition très simple et d'une platitude sans nom pour quelque chose d'aussi grandiose.

Mais en vérité, l'infini est un concept inimaginable pour les êtres humains et ceux qui disent en saisir la réelle signification sont des menteurs.

Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Je crois que la raison qui nous empêche de concevoir réellement ce que peut être l'infini, c'est le fait que notre cerveau, lui, est fini. Non seulement a-t-il des limites, mais en plus, il semble déterminé à se concentrer sur l'environnement qui l'entoure et tend à oublier que les choses se continuent au-delà de la limite de notre perception. Il y a sûrement une raison à cela, peut-être qu'à vouloir trop s'élever on finit par s'envoler sans jamais pouvoir remettre les pieds sur terre.

Souvent, la nuit, je pense à l'infini. Au fait qu'au fond, je n'existe pas. Pas vraiment.

J'en suis venu à un calcul. En partant pour principe que l'espace occupé par mon corps est une unité et que l'univers autour de moi est infini, on en arrive à savoir qu'elle fraction de l'univers l'espace que j'occupe représente.

Le calcul est fort simple, on en arrive à : 1/infini.

C'est un nombre infiniment petit, on peut l'arrondir à zéro.

Mathématiquement, je n'existe pas. Ni moi, ni les murs du centre de réadaptation, ni tous les romans de la Terre, ni mon oncle.

Certains pourraient trouver cela déprimant, on me l'a déjà dit. Pas moi. Moi je trouve ça beau. Beau et rassurant.

Beau d'appartenir à quelque chose qui s'apparente de si près à de la magie.

Rassurant de savoir que j'appartiens au moins à ça, puisque tout le reste m'est étranger.

* * *

Le centre de réadaptation est situé à moins d'un kilomètre du collège Poudlard et un service d'autobus assure le transport de ceux qui fréquentent l'école à l'externe.

Je préfère marcher.

Neville me suit, comme tous les matins. Si ce n'était pas de moi, je suis certain qu'il prendrait l'autobus, comme tous les autres. Ça fait sept mois que je suis au centre et je connais par cœur toutes les maisons qui s'alignent de chaque côté de la rue. De grands arbres matures ornent la devanture des terrains et à ce temps-ci de l'année, leurs branches nues caressent le ciel lentement au rythme du vent.

Le poids de mon sac d'école fait s'enfoncer les bretelles dans mes épaules, je les retiens de mes mains et marche rapidement sur le trottoir. Il fait froid et j'ai oublié de prendre mes gants. Tant pis.

-C'est certain que j'ai raté le contrôle en chimie, dit Neville au bout d'un moment, le souffle court, je ralentis mon pas pour lui laisser une chance.

Il ne sert à rien d'alimenter les angoisses de Neville. Ça fait un moment que j'ai compris que rien de ce que je pourrais lui dire ne le fera se sentir mieux. Je préfère garder le silence et hausser les épaules. Un chien aboie lorsque nous passons devant chez lui, comme tous les matins, et Neville sursaute, comme il le fait à chaque fois. Si le chien n'aboyait pas un matin, sursauterait-il de surprise à cela aussi?

-Déjà que Snape me déteste, il aura à coup sûr vu mon nom sur ma copie et mis un «D» dans la marge sans continuer sa lecture, continu-t-il.

-La chimie, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, il ne peut pas juste te faire couler si tu as les bonnes réponses. Tu t'en fais pour rien.

Il soupire à s'en fendre l'âme, comme on dit.

-De toute manière, tout ça est inutile, je suis nul et je le serai toujours!

Lorsque je vous disais que ça ne sert à rien de tenter de le réconforter.

Au bout de la rue, une maison en briques rouges, aux trois quarts cachée par une haie qui n'a jamais été taillée depuis qu'elle a été plantée et dont on pourrait croire qu'elle a servi à l'inspiration du la haie de ronces dans la belle au bois dormant, détonne dans le paysage des maisons manucurées du voisinage. Mon amie Luna m'y attend en lisant le magazine que publie son père : Le Chicaneur. En nous voyant arriver, elle range la revue dans son sac rapiécé fait de toutes sortes d'étoffes de couleurs dépareillées et voyantes qu'elle a dû coudre elle-même, la connaissant. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont retenus dans une tresse qu'elle semble avoir fait plusieurs jours auparavant tant elle est lâche. Les cheveux qui s'en échappent vont dans tous les sens. Elle est jolie.

Bien entendu, Neville se tait dès l'instant où Luna se joint à nous. Son regard se rive par terre, comme si le trottoir mouillé était particulièrement fascinant. Il ne voit pas le sourire qu'elle lui adresse.

Son père nous regarde nous éloigner depuis la fenêtre du salon, encore en peignoir, une tasse de quelque chose à la main, du thé, sans doute. Je ne suis jamais entré chez Luna et je me demande si l'intérieur est aussi négligé que l'extérieur. J'espère pour elle que ce n'est pas le cas. Plusieurs disent que, suite à la mort de sa femme, dix ans plus tôt, il a fait une dépression majeure et ne s'en est jamais remis. C'est possible. Je n'en sais rien. Luna n'en parle jamais.

-Tu viens à la soirée? me demande-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Elle parle de la soirée dansante organisée dans le gymnase de l'école pour la St-Valentin. Mon éducateur a dit que je pouvais y aller, il semblait enthousiaste à cette idée. Danser n'est pas vraiment dans mes cordes et puis ce soir il y aura un rapprochement entre la Lune et Aldébaran, alors…

-Je ne sais pas, je réponds.

Elle ne semble pas particulièrement intéressée par ma réponse, déjà son attention est attirée ailleurs. Elle est comme ça Luna, mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

-Ginny y sera, murmure Neville comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret en accélérant le pas pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, son visage potelé est rougi par l'effort.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de cligner fortement, une fois, deux fois, puis je reprends le contrôle, c'est passé. Ils me regardent tous les deux.

-Ouais, je réponds avec une nonchalance feinte.

Déjà, nous sommes rendus au collège. Les autobus nous ont devancés, la cour est pleine d'élèves en uniformes. Neville devient une ombre derrière moi. Le bâtiment en pierres grises de quatre étages semble appartenir à une autre époque, mais les élèves criards, leurs cellulaires à la main et les jupes trop courtes des filles nous rappellent bien vite à la réalité.

Près du saule, à notre endroit habituel, se trouvent Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ginny se tourne vers moi en souriant, ses longs cheveux roux parfaitement lisses se soulèvent et retombent au milieu de son dos comme dans une publicité. Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'attire pour un baiser. Aussitôt, Ron, son frère aîné, pousse une sorte de soupir résigné.

-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, maugrée-t-il.

Sa sœur, ma copine, lève les yeux au ciel. Sa main gantée réchauffe la mienne. C'est agréable. Mon visage se tord, mais personne n'y fait attention. Je suis chanceux d'avoir pu demeurer à la même école en intégrant le centre et de pouvoir conserver mes amis, c'est toujours difficile avec les nouvelles personnes. Elles interprètent souvent tout de travers et moi je déteste devoir m'expliquer.

-Tu ferais bien, ça va bientôt faire trois mois! elle réplique du tac au tac.

Ginny dégage une assurance peu commune et même si elle a un an de moins que nous, ça ne paraît pas.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser. Mais changeons de sujet. Harry, tu viens à la maison ce weekend? demande-t-il avec un sourire en m'envoyant une claque sur l'épaule.

-Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu, tu le sais bien, je réponds, l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Depuis plusieurs weekends déjà, j'ai commencé à aller dans la famille de Ron. Ses parents se sont portés volontaires pour être ma famille d'accueil lorsque je sortirai du centre dans huit mois ou avant, si les choses se passent bien, comme dit mon éducateur. Jusque-là, c'est ce qu'on appelle une intégration progressive. Pour ma part, je trouve que les choses ne progressent pas trop. Ça fait sept mois que je suis en centre. J'en ai marre. Mais c'est sûr que c'est mieux que chez mon oncle.

-J'ai trop hâte à la soirée! s'exclame Ginny, son regard cherche le mien, je serre les dents pour retenir mon visage de grimacer, ça me demande un effort considérable.

Souvent, je ne sais pas trop quelle réaction avoir face à ce que disent les autres. Je devine qu'ils attendent quelque chose de ma part, mais j'hésite entre la multitude de réponses possibles allant de toute la gamme des paroles à un simple sourire ou un hochement de tête. Ginny, elle, sait toujours qu'elle réponse donner et il lui suffit d'un regard en coin pour que je comprenne aussitôt qu'encore une fois, je suis à côté de la plaque.

-Ouais, bof, je sais pas trop, répond Ron et je le remercie silencieusement de me venir en aide.

-C'est parce que tu n'as trouvé personne avec qui y aller que tu dis cela, se moque sa sœur.

La brève tension qui s'installe chez Hermione ne m'échappe pas. Comment Ron fait-il pour ne rien voir? Parfois, on croirait qu'il est aveugle ou idiot ou un peu des deux. Nous sommes amis depuis cinq ans et ça fait deux ans que je les vois se tourner autour à tour de rôle, comme deux planètes sur deux trajectoires qui se rapprochent sans jamais se toucher. Quelques fois, j'aurais envie de leur crier par la tête, mais on ne peut pas forcer ce genre de chose. Et puis, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils de ce côté. Si Ginny n'avait pas fait les premiers pas, nous ne serions certainement pas ensemble aujourd'hui. À aucun moment je ne m'étais aperçu qu'elle avait un œil sur moi avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse un soir que nous étions tous les deux seuls chez elle.

Le frère et la sœur continuent de se prendre la tête l'un l'autre, mais mon attention est attirée par Luna. Elle a ses écouteurs sur la tête et est imperméable au monde qui l'entoure. Elle s'est assise au pied de l'arbre, malgré la couche de neige qui recouvre le sol. Je l'envie.

-Tu y vas, Harry? me demande Hermione, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Ouais, je réponds, sachant que c'est ce que Ginny attend de moi, sans doute.

Si Hermione est surprise, elle a assez de tact pour le dissimuler.

-Et toi? je demande en retour, même si je connais la réponse, puisqu'elle me l'a dit il y a de cela plusieurs jours, lorsque les affiches annonçant la danse ont été placées sur les murs du collège.

-Non, c'est pas trop mon genre de truc. Tu sais bien que je préfère rester à la maison et écouter Netflix ou finir le deuxième tome de la série que je suis en train de lire.

Ron semble déçu pendant une fraction de seconde. Encore une fois, on échappe de peu à la conjonction Ron-Hermione. L'envie de dire quelque chose se fait forte, mais Ginny me devance. Mon visage se tord.

-Tu ne vas pas rester à la maison! Pas ce soir! Tous les soirs tu peux écouter la télé, mais il n'y a que deux danses par année. Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule pour le reste de tes jours avec une telle attitude? Tu pourrais passer à la maison si tu n'as rien à te mettre, je pourrais te prêter une robe!

L'air qu'affiche Luna me laisse croire qu'elle a tout entendu, comme tous les élèves dans un périmètre de dix mètres vu le ton sur lequel Ginny lui a dit cela. Hermione ne parvient pas à cacher son embarras puisque ses joues de teintent de rouge. Ça n'annonce rien de bon, mais ma petite amie ne se rend compte de rien et elle continue.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'as pas de cavalier? Tu es super belle, tu n'aurais qu'à t'arranger un peu plus et…

Les sourcils de la brune se froncent dangereusement et la tension est palpable. Ron me jette un regard en biais et je tente m'immiscer entre elles. Luna s'est levée et ses écouteurs sont maintenant dans son cou.

-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, la cloche va bientôt sonner, je la coupe avant que la brune n'explose, ses yeux lancent déjà des poignards et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir prendre position entre ma meilleure amie et ma copine dans un conflit les opposant.

-Non, mais c'est pas négatif, c'est juste… continue Ginny sans se soucier de ma tentative de désamorcer la situation.

Trop tard.

-Sache que j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que d'aller à cette stupide soirée et sache qu'il y a plus important dans la vie que de passer son temps devant un miroir! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin que tous les gars se retournent sur mon passage pour sentir que je vaux quelque chose, moi! crache Hermione en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

-Hermione! j'appelle, mais elle m'ignore. Hermione, attends!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être susceptible, commente la rouquine en haussant les épaules tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de l'école comme tous les autres élèves.

Vivement la fin de cette journée.

* * *

Neville avait tort. Il n'a pas échoué à son examen. Moi, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Severus Snape, notre honni professeur de chimie, a remis les examens en début période, prenant bien le temps d'énoncer à voix haute les résultats. Bien entendu, lorsque ce fut mon tour, c'est avec une délectation certaine qu'il a dit : «Monsieur Potter, c-, encore une fois. Ça devient redondant, vous ne trouvez pas?». Je suis parvenu de justesse à ne pas lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie, mais je n'ai pu retenir le tic qui a déformé mon visage pendant une fraction de seconde à ce moment-là et la honte m'a brûlé le visage, car je suis certain que ça l'a amusé de voir ça. Rabaisser ses élèves semble être sa motivation première à enseigner et je suis sa cible de choix.

-C'est sûr, je murmure sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et sans vraiment réaliser ce que je fais.

Les mots qu'il m'a dit tourne et retourne dans ma tête : « c-, encore une fois ».

-C'est sûr, je marmonne sans même m'en rendre compte, parce que je suis trop absorbé dans mes pensées. C'est sûr. Ouais. Encore une fois.

À mes côtés, Ron regarde piteusement sa copie : « D ». Quand on se compare, on se console. Évidemment, Hermione a eu un « A », comme toujours, et elle range rapidement sa copie dans son sac.

Je le déteste à m'en confesser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est toujours odieux avec nous, avec moi. Je reviens à ma place à côté de Ron avec qui je suis en binôme, mon examen froissé entre les mains, mais l'esprit encore obnubilé par la haine que j'éprouve pour cet homme, par ses maudits mots qui tournent en boucle et que j'aimerais chasser de mon esprit. « c-, encore » « encore » « encore » « encore »

Je sursaute en sentant Ron me donner un léger coup de pied sous la table et je réalise que pendant tout ce temps je répétais à voix haute sans vraiment en être conscient. Je vois que les autres élèves me regardent étrangement, mais, surtout, je constate que Snape est debout dans l'allée près de moi et me dévisage avec tout le mépris dont il est capable. La honte me colle à la peau comme un vêtement trempé et soutenir son regard noir et cet air où se mêlent à parts égales le dégoût et la moquerie est insoutenable.

-Vous disiez, monsieur Potter? il demande en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe comme s'il dégustait ce moment.

Il sait trop bien de quoi il en retourne, mais il fait comme s'il l'ignorait. Tout cela n'a qu'un seul but, m'humilier. J'entends des chuchotements autour de moi, des ricanements, aussi, Ron me jette un regard qui se veut solidaire, j'imagine. Mes mains tremblent et je me croise les bras. Mon visage se tord, mais rendu là je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

-J'attends toujours une réponse, il insiste.

Et je la sens monter en moi, cette rage terrible que je musèle et retiens de toutes mes forces. Je viens de terminer deux semaines de retenues avec lui et je n'ai aucune envie de répéter l'expérience. Tant pis si je dois supporter ses moqueries, je ne tomberai pas dans le piège.

-Rien, je réponds, les dents serrées, parce que je crains ce qui pourrait sortir de ma bouche sinon.

-Pourtant, je suis certain d'avoir entendu des mots sortirent de votre bouche.

La colère, comme une bête enragée manque d'échapper à mon contrôle, mais je rattrape la laisse au dernier instant et m'y cramponne de toutes mes forces.

-Monsieur, vous savez que c'est involontaire! s'insurge Hermione qui n'en peut plus d'assister à cela sans doute et qui me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que j'aurai bientôt atteint mon point de rupture.

Snape se tourne vers elle.

-Ce n'est pas à vous que je posais la question, Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix qui claque comme un coup de fouet.

Mais elle lui tient tête et je ne peux que saluer son courage.

-Je souhaite simplement que le cours reprenne, monsieur.

Je suis surpris qu'il ne lui colle pas une retenue, mais il fait plutôt volte-face et retourne à l'avant de la classe. Je me rends alors compte que je retenais ma respiration depuis tout ce temps. Ron se penche vers moi.

-Quel salop! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'a pas encore perdu son emploi, il murmure et je ne peux qu'acquiescer en évitant le regard de ceux qui m'observent toujours comme une bête curieuse, ça m'arrive souvent, mais c'est la genre de chose auxquelles on ne s'habitue jamais vraiment complètement.

Hermione se tourne vers moi comme pour s'assurer que je vais bien et je lui murmure un « merci » du bout des lèvres. Je sais qu'elle va encore une fois me dire d'aller voir le directeur et de me plaindre du comportement de Snape, mais je n'ai pas envie de le mêler à ça. Je sais que la situation va seulement être pire par la suite. Je ne veux surtout pas attirer l'attention sur moi davantage.

Le reste du cours est une horreur. Rien d'inhabituel. Mon éducateur ne comprend pas que j'aie de si piètres résultats en chimie alors que les sciences me passionnent, mais inutile de lui expliquer que c'est dû au sadisme du sinistre professeur qui nous a été assigné. Personne ne pourrait croire que c'est si terrible. Deux rangés devant, je peux voir Neville qui essuie compulsivement ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. Il écoute le cours sans jamais lever le regard vers Snape. Il semble terrifié. Derrière lui, Vincent et Grégory discutent à voix basse entre eux et semblent se moquer de quelque chose, probablement de lui. Ces deux-là sont les pires brutes de l'école, mais leur intelligence est inversement proportionnelle à la grosseur de leurs biceps. À se demander comment il était possible qu'ils n'aient pas redoublé et qu'ils soient encore dans leur groupe. Leurs parents doivent connaître quelqu'un sur le conseil scolaire, c'est la seule explication plausible.

La matinée s'écoule douloureusement lentement. Après le cours de chimie, c'est celui d'anglais, puis c'est le déjeuner. Ginny et Hermione semblent avoir fait la paix puisqu'elles sont assises à la même table. La rouquine me fait signe de les rejoindre. Ron est en pratique de badminton, il ne se joindra pas à nous. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin dans le cours de chimie me trotte encore dans la tête et je me contente d'écouter les deux filles parler, pour ma part, je préfère garder le silence. Je suis vidé.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai entendu ce matin! murmure Ginny avec animation en se penchant vers eux. Il parait que Seamus et Lavande l'ont fait le weekend dernier! Les filles ne parlaient que de cela ce matin en gymnastique.

-Seamus et Lavande? Je ne les ai même jamais vus discuter ensemble, réplique Hermione, sceptique.

-J'ai pas dit qu'ils avaient discuté, j'ai dit qu'ils avaient couché ensemble!

-Ouais, bof, j'ai de la difficulté à croire ça. Ça doit être Seamus qui s'est vanté de cela aux autres, mais je ne pense pas que Lavande ferait une telle chose. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît à peine, répondit Hermione en continuant de peler sa clémentine. Qui plus est, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Marcus aux dernières nouvelles?

-Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu, Hermione, y'a des tas de sixièmes années qui ne sont plus vierges et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas tous en couple. Et non, Marcus c'est déjà du passé depuis au moins trois semaines. Et toi, Harry, t'en penses quoi?

Rien. Je m'en contrefous. Je n'ai pas envie de participer à cette conversation.

-Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne nous regarde pas, je réponds à la place.

Hermione cache son sourire derrière sa main, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Ginny, quant à elle, semble agacée. Parfois, les filles sont difficiles à comprendre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir plus longuement sur la question que Vincent et Grégory s'approchent de notre table. C'est mon jour de chance.

-Hey, Ginny! Toujours avec le débile? ricane Grégory Goyle en faisant mine de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.

Ma mâchoire se serre.

-Si tu veux voir c'est quoi un vrai mec, on va être là ce soir à la danse! surenchérit l'autre balourd.

Je me lève en envoyant valser la chaise derrière moi, mais Hermione m'arrête en posant fermement sa main sur mon avant-bras. Au même instant, Ginny se lève et s'avance vers eux. Vincent recule d'un pas, le peureux.

-Tu vas la fermer, oui? crache-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Les conversations des élèves assis aux tables autour de nous se taisent brusquement. La poigne d'Hermione se raffermit sur mon bras et je sens la rage du matin revenir en moi au galop.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Appeler ton frère? se moque Grégory.

Le sourire goguenard qu'ils échangent alors me donne envie de leur sauter dessus et on dirait que c'est ce qu'ils attendent. Que je perde les pédales et que je fasse encore un fou de moi. Qu'ils prouvent que je suis vraiment un débile devant Ginny. Je ravale cette envie presque irrésistible de me jeter sur eux pour éviter de leur donner raison, j'inspire. Je ne peux faire autrement que de rester cloué sur place, silencieux, car avec moi, c'est tout ou rien.

-Vous êtes deux porcs et vous me donnez envie de vomir rien qu'à vous regarder! Si vous pensez que je pourrais même une seconde m'intéressez à vous c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous en avez l'air et ce n'est pas peu dire! La prochaine fois que vous vous adressez à Harry ou à moi de cette façon, je vous jure que je fais de votre vie un enfer! Croyez-moi, en comparaison, vous préféreriez avoir affaire à mes six frères plutôt qu'à moi. Alors, on dégage les connards!

Des rires et même des applaudissements fusent des tables alentours, Grégory vire au rouge, mais Vincent se retourne brusquement vers moi.

-As-tu toujours besoin de ta copine pour te défendre, Potter? réplique Vincent avec provocation.

S'en est trop. Je me dégage brusquement de la poigne d'Hermione et m'apprête avancer sur lui lorsqu'une voix puissante et autoritaire retentit près de nous.

-ÇA SUFFIT! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? coupe la professeure Minerva McGonagall en s'interposant entre eux et nous, nous toisant de son regard inquisiteur. Jamais je ne tolèrerai qu'on se comporte comme des bêtes dans cette école!

Elle se tourne vers Hermione à la recherche d'une explication et je ne peux pas dire qu'elle a tort de le faire, c'est la plus raisonnée de nous tous. Hermione explique brièvement ce qui s'est passé tandis que Crabbe et Goyle demeurent étrangement silencieux. Peut-être sont-ils trop stupides pour même essayer de mentir ou de se défendre. Ça ne serait pas si étonnant.

C'est loin d'être la première fois que Vincent et Grégory ont un tel comportement et après quelques secondes, la professeure de biologie ordonne à Crabbe et Goyle de la suivre non sans nous lancer un avertissement qu'elle ne veut plus jamais avoir à intervenir de la sorte avec nous. Je suis toujours en colère et j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'intervienne pas, qu'elle me laisse leur régler leur compte.

Je les regarde quitter la cafétéria à la suite de McGonagall, mais le venin de leurs paroles s'est déjà répandu en moi. Ils ont raison, Ginny n'avait pas à me défendre, je suis amplement capable de le faire moi-même. J'aurais dû intervenir.

-Finissons de manger, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, je vois bien qu'elle perçoit mon trouble.

-Je n'ai plus faim, je réponds.

-Moi non plus, ajoute Ginny en posant sa main sur la mienne, ce toucher est presque impossible à supporter et je le fais en détournant le regard. J'ai honte.

* * *

De retour au centre, ce soir-là, juste avant de partir pour la danse, je décide d'aller voir Neville. Il n'a pas marché avec moi au retour de l'école. Il ne viendra pas à la soirée, même pas besoin de lui demander. C'est pile le genre de chose qu'il ne parvient pas à supporter. En entrant dans sa chambre, je remarque aussitôt son sac d'école posé par terre, la bretelle est déchirée, c'est nouveau ça. Quand je vois son visage tout aussi amoché, je comprends. Je serre les dents.

Il est couché sur son lit, un cahier sur les genoux, c'est son devoir de mathématiques. Il n'y a que lui pour faire ses devoirs le vendredi soir. Il me regarde sans dire un mot. Il semble distant, ailleurs.

-Je pars pour la soirée.

-Ok, me répond-il.

-Qui t'as fait ça?

Il hausse les épaules. Je serre les dents davantage.

-C'est pas grave, Harry.

-Si, c'est grave. Qui? je répète.

Il ne veut pas me le dire, c'est aisé à voir juste à sa manière de détourner le regard.

-Qui?

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, tu sais que parfois tu…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir cette phrase, je sais où elle se dirige. Je pourrais m'en sentir blessé, mais pas venant de Neville. Nous vivons tous les deux au centre depuis plusieurs mois, ça tisse un lien différent, on sait tous les deux de quoi il en retourne.

-Je ne ferai rien, je veux juste le savoir. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec mon titulaire.

Il parle à voix basse comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un qui passerait dans le couloir ne l'entende. Son regard se pose sur son manuel de mathématiques. Je sens bien qu'il préférerait qu'on change de sujet ou même que je le laisse seul, mais je veux savoir.

-Est-ce que c'est Crabbe et Goyle? je demande, voyant qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau et sachant que ces deux-là s'en était déjà pris à lui par le passé, d'autant plus qu'ils auraient peut-être cherchés à se venger sur quelqu'un qui aurait moins de facilité à se défendre après ce qui s'était passé dans la cafétéria.

Rien qu'à voir le rouge s'étaler sur ses joues, je sais que j'ai visé juste.

-Oui… mais c'est ok, je t'assure, il me répond.

-Ce n'est pas ok! je réplique en haussant le ton malgré moi.

Hors de question que ça en reste là!

-Ils seront punis, le directeur est au courant, il n'y a rien à faire de plus.

Cette fois, mes poings se serrent. Ça me met hors de moi de l'entendre tenir de tels propos. Le directeur ne fera rien, comme d'habitude. Ils seront suspendus pour deux jours, auront une retenue et puis voilà. Ces brutes seront de retour et la situation sera encore pire par la suite. Neville le sait bien et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas aussi en colère que moi face à cela. C'est tellement injuste et lui, il laisse aller les choses en pensant que tout va s'arranger comme par magie. Sa passivité me porte sur les nerfs tout autant que le reste.

-Comment peux-tu accepter de te faire traiter de la sorte?

-Harry…

-Tu dois apprendre à te défendre Neville! Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire marcher dessus comme ça! Ils vont toujours recommencer, sinon. Ça ne peut plus continuer, on doit faire quelque chose!

Il soupire avec lassitude. J'ai envie de le secouer pour le forcer à réagir. Cette fois c'est contre lui que je suis en colère tout en sachant que c'est injuste de ma part de répondre ainsi. Mes épaules s'haussent sans que je ne puisse me retenir.

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je savais que tu… tu réagirais comme… comme ça! il répond en me désignant d'un geste vague de la main.

-Comme « ça »? Comme quoi?

-Rien… c'est juste que parfois tu réagis impulsivement, tu le sais…

Je n'essaie même pas de retenir la fureur qui monte en moi d'un coup, même si je sais qu'elle ne lui est pas réellement destinée. Ça fait trop longtemps que je me contiens. Mes épaules s'haussent de nouveau et je soupire avec colère.

-Réponds! Comme quoi? Comme un débile? j'attaque sans réfléchir.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Non, mais tu le penses! Comme tous les autres! Débrouilles-toi seul alors, moi je m'en contrebalance, mais ne vient pas pleurer ensuite! je crache en quittant sa chambre avant de perdre le contrôle pour de bon, le souffle court je descends les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Je tombe nez à nez avec Remus, mon éducateur titulaire. Il m'attend justement pour me conduire à la soirée. Il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais celui-ci s'amenuise lorsqu'il voit l'état dans lequel je suis.

-Tout va bien?

-Ouais. Je me suis querellé avec Neville, mais ça va. On peut y aller? je demande avec impatience.

-Tu es certain que tu veux encore y aller?

J'inspire et me force à reprendre mon calme.

-Oui. On y va, mes amis vont m'attendre. C'est pas grave ce qui s'est passé avec Neville, je suis juste en colère qu'on s'en soit encore pris à lui et qu'il se laisse faire de la sorte.

-Nous sommes tous différends, Harry et ce n'est pas parce que Neville réagit différemment de toi qu'il « se laisse faire », comme tu dis. Comme il a dû te le dire, le directeur de Poudlard a été avisé et des mesures seront prises, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ça ne me regarde pas. Je veux juste aller à la fête. Ok?

Il n'insiste pas et son sourire revient lorsque nous montons dans la voiture. Son enthousiasme vis-à-vis de la danse donne l'impression que c'est lui qui y participera plutôt que moi. Pendant les deux minutes de voiture qui nous sépare du collège, il se tourne au moins vingt fois vers moi pour guetter une réaction qui ne s'y trouve pas. Tout ce qui m'occupe l'esprit, c'est Vincent et Grégory. Je regrette ce qui s'est passé avec Neville. Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il me pardonnera dès que je lui présenterai mes excuses parce que je suis son seul ami au centre et parce qu'il est incapable de demeurer en colère bien longtemps contre quiconque. C'est d'ailleurs bien ça le problème. Je mériterais qu'il soit furieux envers moi, qu'il m'engueule, qu'il ne me parle plus pendant plusieurs jours, mais il ne le fera pas. Je me sens encore plus mal.

Remus stationne la voiture devant les portes doubles menant dans le hall d'entrée de l'école comme le font plusieurs parents autour de nous. De nombreux élèves flânent à l'extérieur, attendant certainement leurs amis. Je n'ai soudain plus envie d'y aller, mais lorsque je me tourne vers mon éducateur pour lui demander de me ramener au centre, il m'envoie une claque amicale sur le bras et me souhaite une bonne soirée. Il ne me rappelle pas l'heure du couvre-feu et ne me dit pas non plus de l'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit, il sait que je ne le sais que trop bien.

Le gymnase et les couloirs y menant sont décorés avec tout le mauvais goût auquel on pourrait s'attendre. Des ballons et des cartons découpés en forme de cœurs dans des tons de rouge, de rose et de blanc envahissent mon champ de vision. La musique est forte. Trop forte. À l'entrée, madame Trelawney, la professeure de musique, est assise à une table dont la nappe rouge trop courte ne permet pas de cacher les pattes métalliques du meuble. Elle recueille les deux livres qu'il en coûte pour entrer et, en échange, étampe la main des élèves qui se pressent vers le gymnase.

J'ai envie de tourner les talons et de retourner au centre. Je pourrais faire un détour par le bois et m'y arrêter pour observer le rapprochement Lune-Aldébaran pour ensuite faire croire aux éducateurs que j'ai bel et bien participé à la soirée. Cette idée alléchante me trotte quelques instants dans la tête, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide, quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras. C'est Lavande.

-Harry! J'ignorais que tu venais ce soir! Enfin…euh… si tu avais le droit. Euh.. tu comprends ce que je veux dire, dit-elle maladroitement en me souriant.

Ce qu'a dit Ginny plus tôt sur elle me revient en tête et je me sens rougir, soudainement mal à l'aise d'autant plus qu'elle me tient toujours le bras. Je ne sais plus où poser mon regard et c'est encore pire lorsque celui-ci effleure pendant une seconde l'impressionnant décolleté de sa robe rose pâle.

-Oui, je réponds sans me souvenir de quelle était la question.

Elle rit et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je souhaite qu'elle me lâche enfin le bras, mais c'est peine perdu. Je vois Cédric Diggory et sa copine, Cho Chang, passer près de nous, mais nulle trace de Ron ou de sa sœur.

-Ginny est-elle venue avec toi? me demande-t-elle en regardant autour de moi comme si je l'avais cachée derrière moi.

-Ouais. Pas… euh… elle n'est pas venue ici avec moi, mais elle est ici et euh… ouais, on est ici ensemble.

-Ah.

Elle semble étrangement déçue.

-Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser dans ce cas, mais si jamais tu as envie de danser, plus tard, tu viendras me voir. D'accord?

-Ouais, ok.

Aucune chance.

Le gymnase est bondé. La masse compacte des élèves qui dansent devant la scène où un groupe de musiciens inconnus reprenant les tubes de l'heure se produisent, prend les trois quarts de l'espace. Près d'un mur, on a aligné des tables sur lesquelles des boissons, des bols de croustilles et de friandises sont posés. Dans les estrades, de nombreux élèves sont assis et discutent entre eux. Le fait qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre par-dessus cette musique est un mystère.

Je ne vois ni Crabbe ni Goyle.

Une tignasse rousse apparaît alors dans mon champ de vision. Ginny. Ses lèvres ont un goût de melon. Sa taille fine prend place automatiquement entre mes mains alors que son corps se presse contre le mien. La seconde d'après, elle s'éloigne et m'entraîne à sa suite avec un sourire qui me donne envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle presse un verre entre mes mains et en prend un elle aussi, puis je sens son souffle sur mon oreille : « Lee a mis un petit remontant dans le punch ». Elle rit. Elle est heureuse. Je tâche de l'imiter.

Je n'aime pas danser, mais après deux verres, je me laisse entraîner au cœur de la cohue et je la laisse passer ses mains autour de mon cou. Ses cheveux sentent bon, ils me chatouillent le menton. Dans un coin, Ron est en train d'embrasser Lavande. Tant pis pour Seamus. J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à Hermione. Elle a bien fait de ne pas venir. Vincent et Crabbe me sont sortis de la tête depuis longtemps.

Un troisième verre. Il me semble que la musique est plus assourdissante que jamais. La professeure McGonagall se promène entre les élèves et met fin aux rapprochements intempestifs entre les couples.

-As-tu envie qu'on sorte un peu? me demande alors Ginny.

J'hoche simplement la tête. Impossible de s'entendre de toute manière. Quelques élèves semblent avoir eue la même idée que nous, puisque les couloirs sont loin d'être déserts. Les lumières des étages supérieurs sont éteintes. Ils sont interdits d'accès. Ma copine n'en a que faire, elle jette un regard aux alentours avant de monter l'escalier. Je la suis.

C'est notre école, mais elle a quelque chose de différent. Est-ce parce que c'est la nuit ou est-ce parce que j'ai bu? Je ne saurais le dire. Les lumières d'urgence sont allumées et nous permettent de voir où nous mettons les pieds, sans plus. Ici, aucune décoration de St-Valentin sur les murs et je préfère cela.

La classe dans laquelle nous pénétrons est plongée dans le noir. Ginny heurte un bureau en passant et s'esclaffe. Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la noirceur, elle est déjà collée à moi. J'heurte le mur en me reculant. Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. Je me sens engourdi et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne et elle saisit ma main de la sienne, la posant sur sa poitrine. Elle se presse contre moi et je sens mon sexe durcir dans mon pantalon.

-De quoi as-tu envie? me murmure-t-elle entre deux baisers en appuyant son corps contre moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation. Nous n'avons jamais dépassé le stade des baisers et de quelques caresses. Elle me sourit.

-Ne sois pas gêné.

-Je… une grimace déforme mon visage, je détourne le regard.

-Chut, susurre-t-elle d'une voix apaisante en glissant une main entre nous deux pour défaire l'attache de ma ceinture.

J'ai envie qu'elle continue et qu'elle arrête tout à la fois. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Sa main détache mon pantalon et se glisse à l'intérieur. Je sens mes genoux fléchir lorsqu'elle empoigne mon sexe. Je reste stupidement devant elle, les bras ballants alors qu'elle me caresse comme personne avant elle ne l'avait fait, sauf moi, bien entendu, mais ça n'a rien à voir en comparaison. Ma respiration s'emballe et un gémissement m'échappe, j'ai terriblement chaud.

-Ça va? C'est bon comme ça? me demande-t-elle sans cesser de faire aller et venir sa main sur mon sexe.

-Euh… ou-ouais, je bégaie et je me sens ridicule.

-Tu peux me toucher, dit-elle en prenant de nouveau l'une de mes mains, mais en la faisant cette fois glisser sous son chandail jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Le tissu de son soutien-gorge est soyeux au toucher et ne sachant trop que faire, je resserre un peu ma main autour de son sein. Est-ce ce qu'elle attend de moi? Est-ce agréable pour elle? Elle m'embrasse de nouveau et accélère son mouvement.

-Tu ne jouis pas? me demande-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Ça… ça prend un peu plus de temps. C'est sûr. C'est sûr. C'est…

La noirceur de la pièce l'empêche de voir le rouge qui me monte alors aux joues. Préfère-t-elle arrêter? Est-ce trop long? Mes épaules tressautent d'elles-mêmes. Mes yeux se sont habitués à la noirceur et je vois les bocaux sur les étagères qui nous entourent, nous sommes dans la classe de biologie, je trouve que c'est étrangement approprié pour ce genre d'activité.

-Est-ce que ça aiderait si…

Elle s'agenouille devant moi et mon cœur manque un battement. S'apprête-t-elle à…? Va-t-elle vraiment…?

-… on s'y prenait autrement?

Lentement, elle glisse sa langue sur mon gland et un poids me tombe dans l'estomac. Mon visage se tord violemment. Je tente de reculer, mais le mur derrière moi m'en empêche, alors je fais un pas de côté et elle manque de tomber face la première. Je dois sortir d'ici. Maintenant.

-C'est sûr. Je… je dois partir, je dis en rattachant mon pantalon.

-Harry, attends!

Mais je n'attends pas. Je sors de la classe presqu'en courant, dévale l'escalier jusqu'à me retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Madame Trelawney est encore à sa table et je lui dis que je dois téléphoner. Elle me donne son cellulaire. Ça sonne une fois, deux fois, puis.

-Oui allô?

-Allô, c'est Harry, peux-tu venir me chercher? Maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Je serre le téléphone contre mon oreille en tâchant d'ignorer madame Trelawney qui me jette un regard inquiet. Mes yeux se ferment avec force, je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

-J'arrive, dit aussitôt Remus.

Il n'a pas posé de questions, c'est étonnant. Je n'attends pas pour sortir à l'extérieur. J'en oubli presque mon manteau. Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture bleu marine qui appartient au centre se gare devant l'entrée du collège. Je n'ai pas revu Ginny, Dieu merci, j'en serais mort de honte. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé. C'est trop humiliant. Mais en même temps, c'est impossible. Comment chasser cela de mon esprit? Quel imbécile… Je suis un taré. Un débile.

J'entre dans la voiture et boucle ma ceinture sans jamais regarder Remus.

-Ça va? il demande avant de démarrer.

-Ouais.

-T'es sûr?

-Ouais.

-Tu sais que tu me parler de n'importe quoi?

-Ouais.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Je croise les bras et appuie ma tête contre la fenêtre. La vitre est froide et bue lorsque j'expire. La fatigue s'empare de moi et je ne peux empêcher mon visage de se tordre. Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes déjà devant le centre. J'aurais voulu que le voyage soit plus long. Remus semble le deviner puisqu'il coupe le moteur, mais reste assis à mes côtés.

-C'était une longue journée, je dis, au bout d'un moment, parce que je n'en peux plus de ce silence qui, finalement, est encore plus assourdissant que la musique du gymnase.

-Je comprends.

-J'ai bu.

-Ok, il répond, calmement.

Il est toujours calme, Remus. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est plus âgé que les autres éducateurs du centre, il en a vu d'autres. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de ne jamais nous forcer à parler quand on n'en a pas envie. Et là, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire de toute façon, je ne sais même pas quoi penser de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose.

-Je veux tout de même aller chez les Weasley ce weekend.

-Pas de problème, c'est ce qui est prévu.

Ça sera bizarre avec Ginny, mais hors de question que je passe la fin de semaine ici.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer? je demande après un moment.

-Bien sûr.

Je suis un imbécile.

* * *

C'est à 2h17 du matin que les cris nous réveillent. Tout le monde sort de sa chambre. Colin se désorganise. Encore.

-Restez tous dans vos chambres, il n'y a rien à voir! ordonne l'un des surveillants de nuit alors que l'autre tente d'amener le petit Colin vers la salle d'isolement.

C'est le plus jeune d'entre nous, mais c'est aussi le plus instable. Il se jette sur le sol en s'époumonant, se débattant comme un possédé, heurtant ses membres sur le carrelage. Il est en pleurs et n'entend rien des paroles apaisantes du surveillant. Ses cheveux bouclés châtains partent dans tous les sens et son haut de pyjamas est déchiré là sur le devant. Le surveillant jure lorsque Colin lui griffe le visage en tentant de se dégager et il réussit à envoyer valser une chaise qui traînait par là avant que, finalement, ils parviennent à le diriger vers la salle d'isolement où il ne blessera personne ni lui-même. J'aimerais regarder ailleurs, mais c'est impossible. Comme tous les autres, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle terrible qui nous rappelle à chacun où on se trouve. Ses hurlements déchirants traversent la porte et...

-Retournez vous coucher, ordonne de nouveau le surveillant de nuit alors que l'autre surveille l'enfant par la vitre de la porte.

...puis c'est là que je le vois pour la première fois. Un nouveau. Il a dû être admis pendant que j'étais à la soirée. Ses yeux cernés sont rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle Colin continue de crier comme s'il était soumis à la pire des tortures. Il a le teint pâle et les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, il semble épuisé et vide de toute émotion. Il a quelque chose de différent, mais je ne peux encore dire quoi.

J'allais bien vite connaître son nom. Trop vite. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco.

Je retourne me coucher et à ce moment j'ignore encore que ma vie vient de basculer.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Aphélie

**Chapitre 2** : Aphélie

 **Aphélie** : n.m. Astron. Point de l'orbite d'un corps gravitant autour du Soleil qui est le plus éloigné de celui-ci.

* * *

S'il y a bien une personne qui fait l'unanimité au sein des jeunes du centre, c'est madame Chourave, la cuisinière. Ses cheveux gris, toujours maintenus en place par un filet, et son sourire bienveillant font qu'elle est un peu notre grand-mère à tous. C'est l'une des seules personnes capables de rassurer Colin après l'une de ses crises et on l'a tous vu, à un moment où à un autre, glisser un biscuit à quelqu'un qui passe une mauvaise journée.

Le lendemain de la crise de Colin, en descendant pour le petit-déjeuner, je vois qu'il est avec elle dans la cuisine. Un tablier trop grand accroché autour de son corps frêle, son regard rivé sur le mélange à crêpes qu'il fouette lentement. Il semble épuisé, mais l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que madame Chourave lui murmure quelque chose en passant près de lui.

Colin est arrivé au centre trois jours après moi. Il a seulement onze ans, ce qui fait de lui le plus jeune d'entre nous. Avec sa petite taille, ses cheveux bouclés d'un blond très clair et son visage enfantin, on lui donnerait à peine huit ans. On ne parle pas des diagnostics des autres ici, mais tout le monde le soupçonne d'avoir quelque chose de très grave pour être ici à cet âge. Il est l'un des rares résidents dont les parents sont tout ce qu'on pourrait espérer. Ils l'appellent tous les jours, viennent le visiter aussi souvent que cela leur est permis et le prennent avec eux presque tous les weekends, dépendamment de sa capacité à sortir du centre à ce moment-là, bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il est arrivé, en juin, il nous réveillait toutes les nuits avec ses crises. Et le jour, ce n'était guère mieux. Depuis, il s'est calmé. Mais parfois, il explose, ça semble plus fort que lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le comprends pas, bien au contraire. Dur de croire qu'un si petit corps puisse renfermer autant de colère, mais quand il fait une crise, il a la force de trois, il a réussi à briser la porte de sa chambre il y a quelques semaines.

Colin ne parle presque pas et, à dire vrai, je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'on lui dit. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit complètement retardé non plus. Parfois, il s'assoit de longs moments à nos côtés sans dire un mot, dessinant la plupart du temps dans ce cahier qu'il traîne partout avec lui. Il ne dit rien, mais j'ai la ferme impression qu'il écoute notre conversation puisqu'à certains moments, il lève la tête et nous fixe pendant de longues minutes, sans ciller. Dans ces instants, on peut voir briller quelque chose dans son regard qui n'a alors plus rien de celui d'un enfant.

Ce n'est pas toujours aisé entre nous, au centre. Tout le monde a ses difficultés. Certaines sont plus difficiles à vivre que d'autres et rendent la vie en groupe parfois périlleuse. Mais, et je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement parce qu'il est le plus jeune ou si c'est parce que nous savons tous que, contrairement à ceux qui sont présentement au centre, il ne sortira jamais du système, tout le monde prend soin de Colin. Même Blaise Zabini, qui est certainement l'être le plus imbu de lui-même que la Terre ait jamais porté, et même Théodore Nott, qui sinon semble se faire une spécialité d'envoyer promener tout le monde, y compris les éducateurs.

Néanmoins, celui qui porte le plus d'attention à Colin, c'est Neville. Immanquablement. Neville qui fait passer avant lui le reste de l'humanité et qui n'a jamais même eu une pensée malveillante de sa vie.

Je ne suis donc nullement surpris, ce matin, de le voir se diriger vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouve la cuisine pour aller voir Colin. Le plus jeune lui jette un regard et, encouragé, Neville s'approche pour lui murmurer quelque chose, un sourire aux lèvres, en se penchant au-dessus des plateaux de nourriture. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis notre dispute de la veille, une pointe de culpabilité s'enfonce dans mon estomac en le voyant. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de lui dire ces choses, mais je déteste présenter des excuses à quiconque.

À notre table habituelle, Olivier est déjà assis et me fait signe de venir le trouver. Il est censé quitter le centre d'une semaine à l'autre et retourner dans sa famille d'accueil. Ça semble être des gens bien. Du moins, selon ce qu'il en dit. C'est dommage, c'est l'un des seuls, avec Neville, avec qui je m'entends bien. Il ne sait pas pour la dispute entre Neville et moi et je n'ai pas envie qu'il le sache, alors j'espère que Neville fera mine de rien lorsqu'il se joindra à nous. Je sais trop bien qu'il prendrait la part de Neville et je n'ai pas besoin de sentir son regard de reproches sur moi pour savoir que j'ai mal agi.

La majorité des résidents ont déjà été servis et sont assis, leur assiette posée devant eux. On doit se servir nous-mêmes. Sauf le samedi où ce sont les éducateurs qui servent ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de quitter le centre. J'imagine que c'est une façon de rendre ça un peu moins déprimant. Je trouve que c'est une bien maigre compensation.

-Tu te bouges, oui? lance sèchement une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

En me retournant, je vois que c'est le blond que j'ai vu la nuit dernière. Le nouveau. Il ne s'adresse pas à moi, mais bien à Neville qui bloque, sans s'en rendre compte, l'accès aux plateaux de nourriture. Pour qui se prend-il pour lui parler de la sorte, il vient à peine d'arriver et il se prend déjà pour le maître des lieux?

-T'es sourd ou quoi? continue-t-il en le toisant de haut et quelque chose en lui n'est pas sans me rappeler Crabbe et Goyle.

Le visage de Neville devient complètement rouge lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse ainsi. Je sens d'ici son malaise et je me demande s'il ne va pas tout bonnement fondre sur place. Je crois parfois que Neville préférerait être invisible ou tout simplement ne pas exister. Le regard des autres lui fait l'effet d'une giclée d'acide et je ne suis pas certain que ce n'est pas réellement douloureux pour lui. Je n'apprécie pas non plus être le centre de l'attention, mais ça n'a rien à voir, chez lui, c'est maladif. Je ne peux pas laisser mon ami se faire traiter de cette manière. Je n'essaie même pas de modérer la colère qui monte en moi.

Deux éducateurs parlent entre eux près de la porte menant à l'extérieur, ils n'ont rien entendu de la scène qui se perd dans le bruit des conversations et des ustensiles contre la vaisselle. Je me lève et j'entends Olivier me chuchoter quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Mon cerveau est en pleine ébullition et, en même temps, rien de cohérent n'en sort. Que des émotions qui s'empilent à une vitesse folle les unes sur les autres. Colère. Impatience. Culpabilité. Injustice. Vengeance.

-J-j-je…je…suis… Neville bégaie, tétanisé et je sens mes poings se serrer d'eux-mêmes alors que j'avance vers et plus rien n'existe autour.

-Inutile de finir cette phrase, on y serait encore demain, se moque le blond d'un air supérieur et j'entends quelqu'un rire.

Haine. Fureur. Rage.

Madame Chourave lui jette un regard outré et moi je pense à Vincent, à Gregory et puis, je ne pense plus à rien.

-LA FERME! je m'entends crier sans même que ces mots n'aient le temps de se former dans mon esprit avant que ma bouche ne les crache.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je n'entends plus rien tant le martèlement de mon pouls contre mes tempes est assourdissant.

-T'es qui toi? De quoi tu te mêles? il me crache de son ton provocant en faisant un pas vers moi.

Puis, c'est le noir total.

Je me jette sur lui en criant. Il crie aussi, mais de surprise. Mes yeux ne clignent pas, mes épaules ne se crispent pas, mon visage ne se tord pas, mais je frappe. Encore et encore. Je le roue de coups. Partout où je peux l'atteindre. Ses bras, son visage, ses épaules, son ventre, son torse. Je ne vois rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne ressens rien, alors je frappe plus fort encore. Ça dure vingt secondes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe trente minutes. Plus rien n'existe que lui. Ni Neville qui me m'implore d'arrêter ni Colin qui se met à pleurer ni madame Chourave qui appelle d'un cri les éducateurs.

La seconde suivante, deux bras puissants me tirent vers l'arrière. Je me débats sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je continue de projeter mes poings dans toutes les directions, je n'ai plus le contrôle sur rien et je ne tente pas de le reprendre. La rage me brûle de l'intérieur. Je suis plongé dans un bain d'acide qui me dévore la peau, la traverse et se répand dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur va exploser. Ma tête va se fendre. C'est insupportable et ça ne s'apaisera jamais. Je vais mourir ici, sur le plancher en tuiles de la salle à manger du centre.

Je ne suis pas mort, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de la suite. Parce que c'est ennuyeux et que ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est écrit dans mon dossier de toute façon.

Je ne peux plus aller chez Ron ce weekend. Ils sont très déçus de mon comportement. Ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Inacceptable. Désorganisation. Violence. Encadrement intensif si ça se reproduit. Et bla-bla-bla.

Ça ne me fait rien. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Ginny de toute manière. Ça m'arrange, même.

Je n'ai pas pu voir Neville avant qu'il parte passer la journée chez sa grand-mère. Je le verrai ce soir. Il ne reste pas encore à dormir à l'extérieur du centre. Ça l'angoisse trop. Tout angoisse Neville : la météo, l'école, les chiens, les chats, les abeilles, les carrés de sable, verrouiller les portes, la pluie, la neige, le vent, les filles, les gars, le professeur Snape et, surtout, sa grand-mère. Trouble d'anxiété généralisé avec trouble obsessionnel compulsif qu'il paraît qu'on appelle ça.

Ça peut être difficile à voir au premier abord. Ce l'est un peu moins quand c'est la douzième fois qu'il clenche et déclenche la barrure de la porte-fenêtre à chaque fois qu'il la franchit. Ou encore lorsqu'il fait une attaque de panique parce qu'il a laissé ses souliers bleus au centre et qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir en cours d'après-midi et que ce sont les seuls avec lesquels il peut marcher dans ce genre de temps. Sans parler de ce truc qu'il a avec les horloges…

J'aimerais que Neville soit ici avec moi. Ou Ron. Ou Luna. Mais pas Hermione. Je ne pourrais supporter d'entendre ce qu'elle aurait certainement à dire sur ce qui s'est passé. Et même si elle ne disait rien, ce regard qu'elle poserait inévitablement sur moi.

Je ne veux plus jamais sortir de cette chambre. Je ne veux pas revoir les autres. La honte.

Lorsqu'il arrive un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Remus passe me voir dans ma chambre. Il pose une assiette de rôties sur mon bureau, mais je n'ai pas faim. Il porte un cardigan dont l'état d'usure est assez impressionnant et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un arborer de tels cernes sous les yeux. Je préférerais qu'il me laisse tranquille, j'ai déjà été rencontré, mais il prend plutôt place sur la chaise devant mon bureau. Je soupire sans prendre la tête de dissimuler mon agacement. Ce qui est fait et fait, ça donne quoi d'y revenir sans cesse?

Un atelier est prévu à dix heures et ma présence est requise qu'il me dit. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un tic. Tout ça, c'est de la foutaise. Je ne suis pas censé être ici ce matin. Normalement, je passe mes weekends chez les Weasley et c'est ainsi que ça aurait dû se dérouler. Et si je n'avais pas été ici, je n'aurais pas été présent à ce putain d'atelier. Donc, inutile que j'y participe.

Une pensée me traverse la tête.

-Je dois appeler les Weasley pour leur dire que je n'irai pas chez eux aujourd'hui.

Que vont-ils s'imaginer, sinon? Il est déjà neuf heures trente. Je devrais déjà être chez eux à cette heure-là.

-Ils sont au courant, ne t'en fais pas avec ça, me répond-il.

Je ne m'en fais pas. Qui a dit que je m'en faisais? C'est simplement pour être poli. On me répète sans cesse d'être poli et lorsque je le suis on me le reproche?

-Ok, mais je dois les appeler quand même. C'est sûr.

-Je te demanderais plutôt de réfléchir dans ta chambre un moment encore à tes gestes et de venir nous rejoindre pour l'atelier.

J'essuie mes mains devenues moites sur mon jeans. Dans le couloir, je vois Theodore passer et nous jeter un regard ennuyé. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je me retiens de lui envoyer un doigt d'honneur, mais là je serais vraiment dans la merde. Remus n'a rien vu et ça me tomberait encore dessus comme ça semble en être devenu une habitude. Tout le monde semble s'être ligué contre moi, de toute façon. Comme Remus qui rechigne à me laisser appeler Molly et Arthur, Dieu seul sait pourquoi!

-Ça prendra deux minutes! j'insiste.

Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre, pourtant! Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait lui faire quelque chose que je leur téléphone. Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de lien et d'attachement et que je dois apprendre à faire confiance à ma famille d'accueil et maintenant que je veux les appeler, c'est plus possible? Les éducateurs sont des imbéciles. Je les déteste. Je déteste tout le monde.

-Non, Harry.

-Depuis quand est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de les appeler? C'est ma famille d'accueil!

Je ne pense même pas à retenir la crispation qui déforme mon visage. J'ai seize ans, je ne suis pas un enfant, j'ai le droit de faire un appel, bordel!

-Je te demanderais de baisser le ton de ta voix, sinon on devra mettre fin à cette conversation.

-C'est pas une conversation! je dis, en baissant la voix malgré moi.

Un moment passe. Puis deux. Dans le couloir, Colin et un éducateur passent sans me porter la moindre attention. Ils sourient et discutent. Leur bonne humeur m'est insupportable. Mes bras se croisent et un frisson me traverse, j'ai envie de tout envoyer valser autour de moi et retenir cette envie me coûte terriblement. Au-dessus de la tête de Remus, je vois mes livres sur la tablette vissée au mur. Les couvertures multicolores s'alignent parfaitement, par ordre de grandeurs et de couleurs. Neville est assurément passé par là.

-Que voudrais-tu dire à Molly et à Arthur qui ne peut attendre? demande Remus avec ce maudit calme qui le caractérise.

-Leur raconter ce qui s'est passé!

-Ils en ont été informés, maintenant essaie de…

Fait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre ou le fait-il seulement pour me mettre en rogne?

-Non! Pas par moi! Ils vont juste savoir ce que vous vous leur avez dit et ils vont s'imaginer j'sais pas quoi!

-Et que penses-tu qu'ils vont s'imaginer? il demande.

S'il pense que je vais tomber dans le panneau. Ses techniques d'intervention, je les connais. Il ne m'aura certainement pas. Je suis en colère et j'ai raison de l'être. J'hoche les épaules. Compte les secondes jusqu'à ce que ce moment se termine. Mes yeux clignent fortement d'eux-mêmes, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. C'est assez! J'ai envie de me recoucher et de dormir jusqu'à demain. Le dimanche, je travaille à l'épicerie du centre-ville avec Luna. Personne ne pourra me forcer à participer à un stupide atelier.

-Crains-tu qu'ils n'aient plus envie de te recevoir chez eux après ça? il ajoute devant mon silence.

-Pourquoi tu poses des questions si, visiblement, tu as toutes les réponses? je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel, cette fois ce n'est pas un tic et j'espère qu'il le sait.

-J'essaie seulement de comprendre ce qui te dérange tant.

-C'est simple! Tu m'empêches d'appeler ma famille d'accueil! C'est ça qui me dérange!

-As-tu peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Draco change la perception qu'ils ont de toi?

Draco. C'est là la première fois que j'entends son nom et qu'enfin je peux tourner ma rage vers quelque chose de concret.

-C'est lui qui a dit des chose à Neville, c'est lui qui devrait être ici à subir cette conversation, comme tu dis, pas moi! Je n'ai fait que défendre mon ami!

-Je pense qu'on sait tous les deux que tu as faits plus que ça et que les comportements que tu as eus ne sont pas acceptables, répond Remus. Ça fait sept mois que tu es ici, Harry…

-Justement! Ça fait des mois que je travaille, que ça va bien et là, à la première chose qui arrive tu me prends la tête! Vous ne voyez rien! Que les mauvaises choses! Et ensuite, vous notez ça dans vos rapports et c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse. Tout ce que je réussis, ça vous vous en foutez!

-Tu es en colère en ce moment, mais je pense que tu sais que ce tu dis ne représente pas la réalité. J'ai vu les efforts et le travail que tu as accompli dans les derniers mois et c'est pour ça qu'un placement progressif dans ta nouvelle famille d'accueil a commencé. Mais, aujourd'hui, tu as agressé un autre jeune, ce n'est pas rien et il doit y avoir des conséquences à ce geste. Ça n'efface pas toutes les bonnes choses que tu as accomplies avant, mais tu dois vivre avec les conséquences de tes actes. Et je sais que tu le comprends.

C'est tellement injuste. Même si je voulais retourner en arrière je ne peux pas le faire. À quoi bon tourner le fer dans la plaie. Ça n'y changera rien. Mon cerveau tourne en boucle. Je repense à cette seconde où j'ai perdu le contrôle et je sais que j'aurais pu me retenir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. La vérité c'est que je n'en avais pas envie. Puis, ensuite, il était trop tard, même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais plus été capable.

-C'est sûr. Bon. C'est sûr. C'est sûr. Ouais. C'est sûr. C'est sûr, je m'entends marmonner, puis je reviens à moi, prends une profonde inspiration.

Remus attend, fait comme si de rien n'était. Je me reprends.

-J'ai compris, je ne le referai pas, mais je veux appeler Molly. Ok? Ça veut pas dire que je ne réalise pas les conséquences. Je veux juste appeler, juste m'expliquer. Ok?

-Comme je t'ai dit, on va d'abord aller à l'atelier et ensuite, je te permettrai de l'appeler. Ça te va?

J'hausse les épaules. La fatigue me recouvre comme une couverture. Je lutte de toutes mes forces contre mon corps qui tente de me persuader de laisser échapper des paroles et des gestes inutiles. C'est encore plus fort que d'habitude.

-De toute façon il est trop tard. C'est déjà tout gâché. C'est sûr, je dis sans pouvoir empêcher ces horripilants derniers mots de franchir mes lèvres, puis je resserre ma poigne pour reprendre le contrôle même si c'est presque douloureux de le faire tant je suis à bout.

-Qu'est-ce qui est gâché?

Mon regard veut tout dire. Du moins, selon moi.

-J'ai pas pu me retenir, après. Ça a été trop vite, trop fort. Et si je ne peux pas me contrôler… Si je ne peux pas aller chez Molly et Arthur, je n'ai nul part où aller.

-Nous n'en sommes pas là du tout.

Il ne comprend rien.

-Ça viendra, je marmonne, exprès pour qu'il n'entende pas.

-Je pense que tu devrais te reposer avant l'atelier.

Le silence s'étire entre nous. J'en ai marre de parler et il le sent.

-Je m'attends à ce que tu présentes tes excuses à Draco dès son retour, il ajoute avant de se lever et de me laisser.

* * *

Quand Draco revient de l'hôpital, en fin d'après-midi, il arbore quelques contusions sur son visage sinon pâle et sa lèvre est fendue. Il n'a pas de coquard. Tant pis. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, mais ce mec est un connard. Ce que je regrette vraiment c'est que je n'ai pas pu distribuer mes coups plus équitablement entre lui, Crabbe et Goyle.

Je regrette aussi de ne pas avoir pu aller dans ma famille d'accueil et que désormais, Colin ait peur de moi. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je n'étais pas méchant, que c'était seulement pour défendre Neville, mais il s'est mis à pleurer avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

J'ai appris des choses sur Draco depuis ce matin. Déjà, son nom de famille : Malfoy. Qui a un tel nom de famille? J'ai aussi appris d'autres choses, des choses faciles à deviner rien qu'à voir qu'on lui a attitré une éducatrice qui le suit partout comme son ombre. Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Là, c'est l'heure des excuses et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en débarrasser vite fait, bien fait.

Je m'approche et il me regarde avec circonspection. Je suis surpris qu'il ne m'envoie pas paître directement, mais son éducatrice est près de nous. Il est plus brillant que ça.

-Je dois te présenter des excuses, je commence.

Il lève un sourcil. Même moi, je réalise que ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi devraient ressembler des excuses. Mais je m'en fous. Le salon est vide. Peu de jeunes restent la fin de semaine et ceux qui sont là ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

-Ne t'en prends plus jamais à Neville, je continue.

C'est presque inhumain cette façon de ne pas réagir. Il pourrait être sourd que ce ne serait pas différent. Il est là à me regarder comme une statue de cire, dépourvu de toute émotion et je suis réconforté à l'idée de ne pas m'être trompé sur son compte. Ce type est un poseur doublé d'un connard. Il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé et si ça n'avait pas été moi, ç'aurait été un autre et le résultat aurait été le même. C'était juste inévitable.

Comme il ne dit rien, je prends tout mon temps pour l'observer. Ça pourrait être amusant tellement nous sommes l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et ce, en tous points, mais je n'ai pas envie de rire. Je retiens de justesse ce besoin presque irrépressible de grimacer. C'est hautement désagréable, mais j'y parviens.

-Mais sinon, comme je le disais, je te présente mes excuses.

Cette fois-ci, je crois percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, et ce, pendant une fraction de seconde à peine. Si bien que l'instant d'après je ne suis plus certain de rien. Pourquoi sourirait-il? Était-il plus barjo que je ne le pensais? Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part. Il semble bien parti pour ne rien dire. Je ne suis même pas certain de me souvenir de sa voix.

-D'accord.

Ah, tiens, oui, je m'en souvenais après tout. Sa voix est parfaitement agencée au reste. « Fatuité » est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Mon regard va à la rencontre d'Amelia, son éducatrice, unique témoin de ce qu'on pourra me tirer de mieux en termes d'excuses. Surtout si elles doivent être adressées à lui. C'est une nouvelle et je la plains de s'être vue attitrer un tel cas. Elle m'adresse un faible acquiescement de la tête. Merveilleux. Mission accomplie. Excuses suffisantes avec sceau d'approbation de l'éducatrice. C'était encore plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne demande pas mon reste. J'ai mieux à faire. Rien, par exemple.

Mais, il n'a pas fini.

\- Sauf que je m'en fous pas mal de tes excuses, je n'en ai rien à faire de toi et de tes potes. Je ne suis pas comme vous, je vais bientôt me tirer d'ici. En attendant, je te conseille fortement de t'enlever de mon chemin, me dit-il d'une voix si basse que l'éducatrice qui s'est éloignée après m'avoir signifié que mes excuses étaient suffisantes ne capte rien.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Un chapitre où on découvre un peu plus Harry. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Draco est en centre?

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	3. Chapitre 3: Nébuleuse

**Chapitre 3** **: Nébuleuse**

 **Nébuleuse** : n.f. 1. Astron. Vaste nuage de gaz et de poussières interstellaires. 2. Fig. Rassemblement d'éléments hétéroclites, aux relations imprécises et confuses.

* * *

Lundi matin. Ron m'attend près du saule, un sourire gêné est peint sur son visage. Hermione est avec lui, mais pas Ginny.

Naturellement.

-Tu n'étais pas là ce weekend, me dit-il.

Est-ce une question? Difficile de ne pas sentir comme une pointe de reproche dans cette phrase pourtant prononcée innocemment.

-Ouais, je réponds quand même.

-Tu veux… euh… m'en parler?

Ça, c'est une question. Je le scrute attentivement. Est-ce que ses parents lui ont raconté ce qui s'est passé? Fait-il semblant de ne pas savoir? Hermione regarde son cellulaire un moment, mais je sais que c'est pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Elle ne veut pas que je me sente analysé et ça fonctionne. Elle est comme ça Hermione, elle fait attention à ceux qu'elle aime.

-C'est à cause de ce connard au centre, je dis sans prendre la peine de modérer le relent de colère qui me vient quand son existence traverse mon esprit.

Je repense à notre échange de la veille et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être agacé de ne pas lui avoir répondu quelque chose sur le coup. C'est toujours comme ça, les meilleures répliques nous viennent toujours trop tard et pendant ce temps, les abrutis de ce monde agissent sans jamais se heurter à une quelconque résistance. Si on pouvait retourner le temps… Mais une telle chose est impossible et c'est bien dommage.

-Nott? suppose Ron.

Je suis surpris qu'il se souvienne de son nom, Nott ne fréquente pas l'école à l'externe, mais j'ai dû prononcer son nom une ou deux fois en me plaignant de son attitude de merde. Avant, on se querellait de manière incessante au centre, plus maintenant, on a passé à autre chose faut croire ou alors le dégoût naturel qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre prohibe même ce genre d'interactions.

-Non, un nouveau, Draco Malfoy qu'il s'appelle, je réponds.

Juste prononcer son nom me répugne. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'avec lui ce ne sera pas comme avec Nott, hors de question de laisser tomber.

-Il vient à l'école? demande Hermione en regardant tout autour comme s'il lui apparaîtrait soudainement.

-Non, c'est un « suicidaire ». Trop risqué, ceux-là ont tous un protocole de sécurité autour d'eux tant que les éducs pensent qu'ils veulent encore le faire, ils peuvent même pas aller aux chiottes tranquilles, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione me jette un regard scandalisé.

-C'est grave, pourquoi fais-tu cet air? me sermonne-t-elle.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalise pleinement que, même s'ils sont mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione n'appartiennent pas au même monde que moi. Ils ne mettront jamais les pieds dans un centre de réadaptation, ils ne sauront jamais ce que ça fait que de vivre dans une famille d'accueil et ils ignorent ce que c'est que de ne pas être normal. Je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur. Comment le pourrais-je? Mais parfois ça rend les choses difficiles entre nous. J'imagine qu'ils ressentent la même chose eux aussi.

-Mais non, Mione, eux, c'est différent. On sait bien qu'ils passeront jamais à l'acte, sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait ou alors ils seraient en psychiatrie, pas au centre à nous pourrir la vie. Quant à lui, Malfoy, j'ai entendu dire que c'est une espèce de gosse de riche et que son père possède plus de la moitié des entreprises de la région. Crois-moi, il est aussi suicidaire que nous, c'est encore un truc pour attirer l'attention sur lui, comme Zabini.

Les « «suicidaires » sont les résidents les moins appréciés des autres jeunes du centre. Ils ont tous le même profil. Je les ai assez vus entrer et sortir du centre dans les derniers mois pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. Toujours la même histoire, des adolescents en manque d'attention qui n'ont pas de réels problèmes et qui s'en inventent pour se montrer intéressants. Pas une seule fois j'en ai vu un tenter de passer à l'acte et tout ce qu'ils font c'est se traîner de leur chambre à la salle à manger avec un air de grande souffrance. Ceux qui souffrent vraiment n'ont pas cet air affecté sur le visage, ils sont trop occupés à souffrir pour ça. Pour nous, les autres, qui donnerions pas mal n'importe quoi pour être normaux et, surtout, ailleurs, c'est tout bonnement un affront. Quelle personne saine d'esprit choisirait de vivre au centre ou même en famille d'accueil quand elle a une vraie famille plus ou moins fonctionnelle? Heureusement, habituellement, ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps et on n'a pas besoin de supporter leurs airs pseudo mélancoliques plus de quelques mois. J'espère ardemment que ce sera le cas pour Draco Malfoy qui décidément se présente comme le roi des emmerdeurs.

Zabini aussi est l'un de ces suicidaires. Il est arrivé près de deux mois plus tôt. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tenté de se pendre dans la garde-robe de sa mère, mais que la pôle a cédé. Pitoyable.

Hermione ne semble pas convaincue par mes arguments, mais la cloche sonne et la conversation en reste là. Tant mieux.

Si j'ai réussi à éviter Ginny durant la première partie de la journée, l'heure du déjeuner sonne le glas de cette stratégie. Mieux vaut crever l'abcès dès maintenant. C'est le genre de chose que ma psy dirait. C'est aussi le genre de chose qui me terrifie. Il faudra bien que nous nous reparlions un jour, même si cette potentielle conversation m'apparaît encore plus difficile à manœuvrer qu'une navette spatiale dans une pluie d'astéroïdes. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre jusqu'à la cafétéria qu'elle est là, près de la porte. Manifestement, elle a eu la même idée que moi et je peux voir par son sourire incertain qu'elle est aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Plutôt que de me rassurer, cette pensée me donne envie de tourner les talons et de m'enfuir. Je ne le fais pas.

Alors que les élèves envahissent le réfectoire, nous nous dirigeons un peu plus loin dans une classe déserte. Cela n'est pas sans me rappeler la désastreuse scène de la veille. J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour elle.

-J'aimerais parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, me dit-elle en me prenant doucement la main, la sienne est fraîche et douce.

Elle a toujours eu plus de courage que moi. Peut-être est-ce lié au fait d'avoir été élevée avec six frères plus âgés et si ce n'est pas ça, ça n'a clairement pas nui.

-Ok.

Je suis douloureusement conscient que ma main devient moite, mais je n'ose la retirer de peur qu'elle interprète ça comme un nouveau rejet de ma part. J'aimerais être ailleurs. Je comprends Neville de vouloir disparaître, parfois.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de… mal? elle me demande et le ton de sa voix, lié à cette manière qu'elle a de me regarder me font croire qu'elle pense vraiment que c'est de sa faute et je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Comment peut-elle penser une telle chose? C'est évident que c'est moi le problème, ce l'est toujours et ce le sera toujours.

-Non! Non… c'était… bien! Trop bien, peut-être, mais c'est… je suis désolé. C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est ma faute, tu sais. Tu le sais bien. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais…

Les mots meurent dans ma gorge, c'était bien commencé pourtant.

-Mais c'était plus fort que toi? elle me demande et la compassion que je lis dans sa voix m'irrite malgré moi.

C'est évident que Ginny aimerait que je m'ouvre davantage, mais elle n'a pas idée de combien c'est ardu. Impossible. Malgré le fait qu'elle est ma petite-amie, je n'arrive pas à parler de ces choses-là avec elle. Pas encore. J'aime à penser qu'un jour je le pourrai, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Ma psy me dit que tout ça m'appartient, mais que c'est bon d'en parler. Je ne trouve pas. Du moins, pas avec les gens qui ne sont pas mon éducateur ou ma psy. Pourquoi en parler de toute manière? Et surtout, où s'arrêter? Les tics? Inutiles de les mentionner, c'est la première chose que les gens remarquent et pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui prend le plus de place. Pas pour moi. Et le reste? Le reste même moi, je ne veux pas trop y réfléchir.

-Ouais, je marmonne au bout d'une seconde, espérant que cette conversation prenne bientôt fin.

Elle rejette ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et l'odeur de son shampoing me parvient. Une odeur sucrée qui me plaît et me réconforte.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ta copine.

-Ouais.

On a déjà eu cet échange. Plusieurs fois. Parfois j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'elle était la sœur de Ron et mon amie, lorsqu'on pouffait en se moquant de son frère Percy, lorsqu'elle ne me poussait pas à me confier.

-Est-ce que… tu as quand même… euh… envie de… tu sais… parfois, je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses à…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je reste suspendu à ses lèvres, mais rien ne vient.

-À quoi? je demande sans comprendre.

Parfois, c'est comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lise dans ses pensées, mais je peine déjà déchiffrer la signification de ses intonations et de ses regards, alors on en est bien loin.

-Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie?

Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce un piège? Ça en a tout l'air, mais, en même temps, ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'agir de la sorte. Lorsque Ginny a quelque chose à dire, elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins et c'est une des choses que j'apprécie chez elle. Mais cette fois je sens comme une vulnérabilité dans sa voix, une hésitation qui n'y a pas sa place et qui lui est normalement étrangère. C'est moi qui est mal à l'aise, habituellement, entre nous deux. Et bien que je sache que je n'ai pas le monopole de cet état d'âme, la voir ainsi me bouleverse d'une manière que je saurais clairement exprimer.

-Oui. Tu es ma petite-amie, c'est certain que je te trouve jolie, je dis, lentement, guettant la moindre réaction sur son visage.

Je déglutis difficilement, retiens un tic de toutes mes forces.

-Mais je veux dire, tu as envie de faire des choses… euh… avec moi? Hier, ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas envie de moi… comme ça? elle me demande en serrant un peu plus ma main.

-Non! Non, absolument pas. Je… je suis bien avec toi Ginny.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais bien avec moi, ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu as envie de plus.

Pourquoi ce soudain interrogatoire? Qu'importe la réponse que je vais donner, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais la contenter. Mon regard se perd en direction de la mappemonde accrochée au mur, en face.

-Oui.

Et c'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'horrible sentiment que ce n'est pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait, car elle me dévisage toujours dans l'attente de quelque chose. Mais quoi? Mes épaules se crispent et se relâchent, elle fait comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué, comme toujours, et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Oui, je répète comme si cela allait donner plus de poids à ma première réponse.

Son visage couvert de taches de rousseur est encore tourné vers moi. Certainement à bout de patience devant mon manque de réaction, elle se penche légèrement vers moi et, en réalisant soudain ce qu'elle attend, avec empressement je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes dans ce qui ressemble plus à une collision qu'à un baiser. Je me reprends et cette fois, la sensation est agréable.

-Que faites-vous ici? nous interrompt soudain la voix du professeure McGonagall en nous foudroyant du regard. Vous savez que les salles de classe sont interdites d'accès durant l'heure du déjeuner. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus et vous êtes chanceux que je ne vous file pas une retenue. Monsieur Potter, je pensais que vous aviez plus de retenue et quant à vous, miss Weasley, je m'attendais à plus de bon sens. Allez, hors de ma vue avant que je ne revienne sur ma décision de ne pas vous donner à chacun une retenue. Les élèves de nos jours… Je n'y survivrai pas d'ici ma retraite, c'est certain…

Après notre conversation, les choses semblent rétablies avec Ginny. Tous les matins suivants, elle m'accueille comme avant et m'attend à côté du saule avec Hermione et Ron. Sa main cherche encore la mienne. Ses lèvres trouvent encore les miennes. Et je suis soulagé que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.

Le lundi suivant, après mon cours de physique, notre enseignant, le professeur Flitwick, m'interpelle. J'ai toujours eu d'excellentes notes dans son cours alors je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait avoir à me dire.

-Félicitations pour votre résultat à mon examen, votre aisance en physique est remarquable. C'est d'autant plus étrange que mon confrère, le professeur Snape, m'indique que vos résultats dans sa classe sont plutôt faibles. Nous en discutions justement ce matin.

-Vous en discutiez?

-Oui! Harry, as-tu déjà entendu parler du Concours international Grindelwald en astrophysique?

-Euh… non.

-Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un concours annuel opposant des équipes d'élèves du secondaire dans le domaine de l'astrophysique. La finale se déroule cette année à Harvard et une bourse d'études d'une année à cette université reviendra à chaque participant de l'équipe gagnante. Notre école a décidé de participer et j'aimerais te demander de te joindre à notre équipe.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ce sera exigeant, c'est certain, mais je pense vraiment que nous aurons une chance de l'emporter si nous y mettons les efforts nécessaires. Je connais ta passion pour l'astronomie et tes résultats en mathématiques et dans mon cours ne laissent pas de doute quant à tes capacités.

-Qui sont les autres membres de l'équipe?

-Lee Jordan a déjà accepté et j'attends toujours la réponse de Cho Chang.

-Ils ont un an de plus que moi, nous ne sommes pas au même niveau, c'est sûr que je vais ralentir l'équipe, c'est…

Il ne me laisse pas finir et m'interrompt de sa voix fluette.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, mais je crois franchement que tu peux y arriver. Lee semblait enchanté de savoir que tu ferais partie de l'équipe.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je peux. Je suis au centre et aller aux États-Unis et tout…

-J'ai bien entendu déjà vérifié avec ton éducateur avant de te le proposer et ils pourront signer les autorisations, ça ne posera pas de problème.

Mon dieu. Tout ceci est-il vraiment en train de se passer ou vais-je me réveiller dans un instant? Le sourire du professeur Flitwick est démesuré et il attend que je réponde. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, ça va trop vite, c'est juste trop. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est… je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Ouais, ok. Je…

\- Je comprends que tu aies besoin d'y réfléchir, mais ne tardes pas trop, les inscriptions doivent se faire la semaine prochaine.

Ce soir-là, en arrivant au centre, mes pieds touchent à peine le sol et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler. Les États-Unis. Harvard. Wow. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds hors du pays, évidemment.

Remus n'est pas là, dommage, j'aurais voulu lui parler. Je me contente de Neville et d'Olivier. Ils sont contents pour moi, mais je vois qu'ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce que ça signifie pour moi. Olivier semble surtout trouver que ça a l'air vachement compliqué et il n'a pas tort. Après le repas du soir, je vais m'assoir à l'un des ordinateurs du centre et je fais des recherches sur le concours. Les photos des années antérieures sont là, on y voit les gagnants de l'année dernière, une coupe à la main, c'est écrit qu'ils viennent de la République tchèque. Il y a vraiment des gens de partout qui participent à ça. Le doute m'envahit. Suis-je vraiment capable de faire une telle chose. Ne vais-je pas seulement me ridiculiser là-bas? Ces autres jeunes ne sont pas comme moi, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

La pointe de doute grandit brusquement, m'envahit. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je passe prendre mon télescope et mon carnet et je me dirige vers la terrasse. En plein mois de février, ce n'est pas la cohue à l'extérieur, en fait je suis le seul assez fou pour rester dehors à cette température. Cette solitude bénite et si précieuse m'enveloppe. Je n'ai que faire du froid, c'est un bien maigre prix à payer pour être enfin seul avec moi-même, du moins, dans la mesure du possible. C'est l'une des choses que je trouve les plus difficiles du fait de vivre en centre, cette proximité forcée avec tout un tas de gens que je n'ai pas choisi et, à dire vrai, que je n'aurais jamais choisi. Faire face aux autres a toujours été pénible. Même enfant, j'étais perméable aux regards désapprobateurs des adultes qui m'entouraient et, plus tard, à ceux, moqueurs, des autres enfants.

J'ai peu de souvenirs de mon enfance. Des images floues, une odeur de laine mouillée et de poussière, la sensation du grain du bois de la porte de mon placard sous mes doigts. Des images plus précises, aussi, un vase brisé sur le parquet, les cris de ma tante, les rires de mon cousin, les coups de mon oncle. La brûlure du gravier qui s'enfonce dans mes genoux après une chute sur l'asphalte. La douceur d'une peluche contre ma joue, la douleur de ma la voir arrachée et celle de la gifle. Et puis, d'autres choses dont j'ignore si elles appartiennent réellement à ma mémoire ou si elles ne sont que des fabulations de mon imagination qu'on a souvent qualifiée de trop vive. La voix douce d'une femme chantant une berceuse. Le goût sucré d'un morceau de chocolat que me donne un homme dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Mais je m'égare.

Je ne devrais pas penser à tout ça. C'est inutile.

Ce n'est pas une nuit idéale pour observer les étoiles. Le ciel est partiellement couvert et l'enseigne de la pharmacie voisine est encore allumée. Normalement, j'aurais été déçu, mais là, je n'en ai que faire. Je n'ai la tête à rien d'autre qu'à m'imaginer, déjà, quitter ce bled pourri et m'envoler pour Boston. Même si c'est terrifiant. Même si ça ne changera rien à qui je suis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? dit une voix derrière moi et je sursaute malgré moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. J'ai reconnu sa voix.

Dans la liste des personnes que je n'ai pas envie de voir présentement, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer qu'il se trouve assurément en première place. Je fais mine de l'ignorer, regardant avec attention dans la lunette de mon télescope alors que les nuages m'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit, tâchant d'avoir l'air absorbé par quelque chose de tout bonnement fascinant. Je me croise les doigts pour qu'il décide de me laisser en paix.

\- Ça semble d'un ennui ton truc.

Je l'ignore toujours. Il finira bien par se lasser et par rentrer dans l'unité. Après tout, il fait plutôt froid ce soir. Je n'ai nullement envie de passer un autre weekend ici et c'est ce que je me répète comme un mantra pour éviter d'entrer dans son jeu et perdre mes moyens. Mon visage se tord, j'espère que l'obscurité a fait en sorte qu'il n'a rien vu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien regarder qui n'a pas été vu mille fois avant toi par des scientifiques qui ont de vrais télescopes valant des millions de dollars?

 _Ignore-le. Ignore-le_ , je me répète.

-En plus, c'est nuageux ce soir, ne me fais pas croire que tu vois quelque chose avec ce truc.

Visiblement, l'ignorer ne donne rien. Je me retourne alors vers lui en soupirant fortement, espérant qu'il capte le message.

-T'es pas censé être en surveillance constante, toi? je demande, excédé.

Un sourire insupportable étire ses lèvres et il me désigne un surveillant juste de l'autre côté de la porte de vitre. Lui n'avait pas envie de sortir au froid, il semblerait.

-T'as pas mieux à faire que de pourrir la vie? je continue.

-Non.

Très amusant. Vraiment. Rien ne sert de répondre. Je n'ai plus envie de participer à cette conversation. Point final. Tout chez lui m'énerve au plus haut point. Il est plus grand que moi. Je déteste ça. Par ailleurs, il est tout ce que je ne serai jamais. Beau. Blond. Riche. Normal. La liste se continue à perpétuité, mais ma patience est déjà écoulée.

-Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont payé un truc pareil? il demande en pointant mon télescope.

-Mes parents sont morts, j'assène.

Que vas-tu bien pouvoir répondre à cela, connard? Mais il ne dit rien. Les gens sont toujours mal à l'aise lorsque je leur dis ça. La réaction est généralement la même pour tous. On m'envoie un regard plein de pitié et on bafouille une ou deux platitudes. Et puis ça se termine comme ça, la conversation reprend, comme si de rien n'était. Comme lorsque la cheville nous tourne en prenant un pas et qu'on se reprend en accélérant soudainement pour deux ou trois pas, ni vu ni connu.

-C'est peut-être pas plus mal, tu sais, si je me fie aux miens.

Je dois avouer que celle-là on ne me l'a jamais faite. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui ne sais plus quoi dire.

-Bon, je te laisse à tes trucs d'autiste, on se les gèle trop.

Et la seconde d'après, il est de nouveau à l'intérieur et, encore une fois, le goût amer de la défaite m'emplit la bouche.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre a su vous plaire. J'ai eu un accident de snowboard et me suis fracturé le bras, donc ceci explique mon retard dans mes publications. Je vous demanderais donc de faire preuve de patience.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	4. Chapitre 4: Conjonction

**Chapitre 4** **: Conjontion**

 **Conjonction** : n.f. Astron. Rapprochement apparent de deux ou plusieurs astres dans le ciel.

* * *

Ron et Lavande sortent ensemble depuis trois semaines. Ça s'est officialisé à peine quelques jours après la danse. Ils n'ont pas eu à me l'annoncer, la manière dont ils ont toujours la langue de l'autre fourrée au fond de la gorge a rendu le tout immensément clair. J'aurais de la peine pour Hermione si je ne trouvais pas ce jeu de chat et de la souris entre Ron et elle extrêmement lassant. Essaie-t-il consciemment de la rendre jalouse ou ne se rend-il même pas compte d'à quel point il est idiot?

Les matins ne sont plus les mêmes, depuis. Nous nous retrouvons toujours sous le saule, mais les conversations ont changé et surtout, une tension insoutenable s'est installée. Hermione ignore Lavande et parle un minimum à Ron. Ginny, par solidarité, sans doute, en fait de même. Je me retrouve alors à entretenir des conversations qui ne demandent qu'à mourir tandis que, de toutes parts, ils se font la gueule. Inutile de nommer la situation, un unanime regard noir de leur part est tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit. Génial.

Heureusement, les rencontres pour le concours ont débuté et me donnent souvent une excuse pour pouvoir m'éclipser. Lee, Cho et Cédric m'ont immédiatement accueilli au sein de l'équipe, ne se souciant pas que j'ai un an de moins qu'eux. Seule chose que le professeur Flitwick avait omis de me spécifier en me proposant de faire partie de l'équipe, le professeur Snape est également notre coach. La situation pourrait être insupportable, mais il n'est pas souvent avec nous et ce que nous faisons est tellement intéressant que je n'y accorde pas d'importance ou, du moins, j'essaie.

Lors de notre dernière rencontre, Cédric a suggéré que l'équipe se rencontre en dehors de l'école pour continuer à réviser. Je devrai demander à Remus si c'est possible. J'espère qu'il dira oui.

Aussi, Draco Malfoy a commencé à fréquenter l'école à l'externe. Normalement, je m'en serais complètement balancé, sauf qu'il a pris le même cours à option de littérature qu'Hermione et qu'elle a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de l'inviter à déjeuner à notre table ce midi. Elle est pourtant au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Je la soupçonne de le faire exprès pour me faire regretter les paroles que j'ai dit sur les « suicidaires ». C'est un échec, je ne regrette rien et dès que je le vois se diriger vers nous, je jette un regard assassin à celle que je croyais être, jusque-là, ma meilleure amie.

Je vis avec lui au centre. J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne désire pas en savoir plus. Il a dû la manipuler et elle, elle n'a rien vu, bien entendu, parce que ce qu'il lui présentait, c'était ce qu'elle avait envie de voir. Mais moi je vois clair dans son jeu et ce que j'aperçois me révulse. Draco Malfoy est arrogant, imbu de lui-même et égocentrique, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Par ailleurs, je devine que le fait que Draco soit beau et grand n'est pas étranger à cette invitation. Si c'est une tentative pour rendre Ron jaloux, c'est raté, puisque lui et Lavande se murmurent des choses en gloussant et en se serrant les mains sans lui porter la moindre attention. Ils semblent dans un autre monde où je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune envie de mettre les pieds. Il s'en faut de peu pour que j'invente une rencontre d'équipe et que j'aille finir mon déjeuner ailleurs. Mais la présence de Ginny, avec qui j'ai promis de déjeuner puisqu'entre mes rencontres pour le concours et ses pratiques de soccer on se voit moins ces temps-ci, me retient.

Elle n'a pas la même attitude qu'Hermione face à Malfoy. Solidaire avec moi, elle fronce les sourcils en le voyant approcher de notre table. Comme toujours, les cheveux du blond sont impeccablement coiffés et l'uniforme lui sied à la perfection, contrairement à moi. Il a cet air d'assurance sur le visage qui me donne envie de crier, il a l'air en pleine maîtrise de la situation, pas le moins du monde affecté par les regards peu accueillants de ma petite amie et moi. Mes yeux clignent fortement d'eux-mêmes, j'inspire lentement et Ginny pose sa main sur ma cuisse. J'ai envie de lui arracher cet air suffisant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine, commente Draco sans même que son regard ne se pose sur Ginny, comme si elle n'était pas là, assise à côté de moi et l'agacement déjà présent en moi prend forme de manière encore plus concrète.

-Ça te pose un problème peut-être? répond Ginny avec défi avant même que je n'ai le temps de penser à une réplique plus ou moins cinglante.

Toujours ce même foutu sourire goguenard qui s'étale sur son visage et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'encore une fois, il a pris le dessus. J'ai envie de dire à Ginny de se taire, mais ça ne se fait pas. Ron et Lavande sortent de leur torpeur et regardent la scène. Hermione tente d'intervenir, mais Draco l'interrompt sur un ton très calme. Trop calme pour être honnête.

-Un problème? Non. Je vois que tu as aussi peu de maîtrise de ton tempérament que lui, vous allez bien ensemble, finalement.

Finalement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Ginny continue. La table vibre sous l'impact de ses mains. Près de nous, les autres tables se tournent vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas à écouter ce qu'un connard comme toi a à dire sur mon « tempérament », je…

Et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'il y a un mois, devant Crabbe et Goyle. Encore une fois, Ginny doit prendre ma défense. Encore une fois, je reste là sans réagir alors que je devrais être celui qui le traite de connard. Et j'ai honte.

\- Arrête! je la coupe, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tourner mon agacement vers elle. _Arrête. Arrête. Arrête_.

-Il n'a pas à te traiter ainsi! elle m'interrompt à son tour et je peux voir l'air amusé sur le visage de Malfoy et ça m'exaspère encore plus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te concerne pas! Je suis capable de me défendre seul! je réplique.

La colère est là, cette fois. Comme un bourdonnement dans mon crâne qui m'empêche de réfléchir convenablement.

Si je l'avais giflé, sa réaction aurait été la même. Elle me jette un regard outré, prend le cabaret vide posé devant elle et se lève si rapidement qu'elle manque de faire tomber la chaise derrière elle. Inutile de tenter de la retenir. J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'il valait bien mieux attendre qu'elle se calme. Néanmoins, je prends moi aussi mon cabaret et mon sac, et me dirige vers la sortie. Mes mains tremblent. Une seconde de plus en compagnie de Malfoy et j'explose.

-Bonne journée, il m'envoie avec ironie et me retenir de lui envoyer une nouvelles fois mon poing dans la figure me demande tout.

La douleur dans mon poing n'est rien en comparaison de la rage qui me consume quand je l'envoie de toutes mes forces contre un casier. Plus cuisante encore est cette défaite que celle de la peau qui se déchire. Personne n'est là. Les couloirs des étages sont vides sur l'heure du déjeuner.

-C'est sûr, mes lèvres formulent, mais je ravale les sons même si personne ne peut m'entendre.

Je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de moment. Parce que ce n'est pas moi. Ça fait partie des choses qui doivent disparaître.

* * *

Je m'en veux de ce que j'ai dit à Ginny. J'espère la croiser dans les couloirs pour lui présenter mes excuses. Ou bien le hasard est contre moi ou bien elle m'évite. Je croise Lee qui me tend la main pour que je tape à l'intérieur, je réponds mollement, le cœur n'y est pas. Ses sourcils se froncent et il se laisse tomber contre le casier à côté du mien en me demandant si ça va.

-Juste une mauvaise journée, c'est rien, je marmonne en haussant les épaules.

Son regard se pose sur le livre de chimie que je sors de mon casier.

-Et pour couronner le tout, tu finis en chimie avec notre coach préféré, il sourit en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et souris malgré moi. Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment avant le concours, mais Lee a ce don d'alléger automatiquement l'atmosphère quand il entre quelque part. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec autre chose qu'un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Comment peut-il bien être toujours joyeux de la sorte? Je dois admettre que je suis un peu jaloux.

-Alors, as-tu eu la permission de venir chez moi pour les rencontres? il demande en changeant de sujet.

-Je n'ai pas encore demandé à mon éducateur.

-Parce que je pensais en faire une la semaine prochaine, mercredi peut-être? Si ça peut rassurer ton… euh… éducateur, ma mère sera là et en plus, elle est médecin. Alors, tu ne crains vraiment rien. Ça serait vraiment bien que tu viennes!

Et il semble vraiment le penser. Ça remue quelque chose en moi

-Ok, je vais lui demander ce soir, alors, je réponds et lorsqu'il appuie pendant une seconde sa main sur mon épaule avant de partir.

Comme je travaille à l'épicerie juste après l'école, en quittant, je prends le chemin longeant le boisé qui ceint le collège, c'est plus rapide. En passant près du hangar où les équipements sportifs sont rangés, des voix agitées me proviennent de derrière celui-ci.

-Tiens-le, Vincent! Tiens-le bon sang, c'est qu'un pédé, ça devrait être facile!

 _Merde, Neville_! je pense aussitôt et mes jambes se mettent à courir d'elles-mêmes. Je tourne le coin du bâtiment et m'arrête aussi vite en voyant la scène qui se joue devant moi. Ce n'est pas Neville. C'est Malfoy qui est maintenu par derrière par Vincent et qui se débat comme un diable alors que Grégory lui assène un coup de poing au visage. Pendant une seconde, je suis tenté de rebrousser chemin et de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Mais quelque chose me retient.

Mon visage se tord d'un coup, comme si c'était la manière qu'avait ma conscience de se rappeler à moi.

-LÂCHEZ-LE! je cris sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Tous les trois se retournent vers moi comme un seul homme. Sans leur laisser le temps d'agir, je fonce sur Goyle et le pousse de toutes mes forces. C'est comme pousser contre un mur tant il est massif, il ne recule que de quelques pas et encore. Vincent lâche néanmoins Malfoy pour venir en aide à son ami et m'envoie un coup de genou dans le ventre qui vide brusquement mes poumons de l'air qu'ils contiennent. Je me plie automatiquement en deux, peinant à reprendre mon souffle. Les larmes brouillent ma vue. Je ne vois pas Draco qui s'est rué sur son sac pendant ce temps. J'attends avec angoisse le prochain coup, mais hoquète tout de même de surprise lorsqu'il arrive.

-DÉGAGEZ! ordonne Malfoy.

Le ton est glacial, autoritaire. Mes deux assaillants se figent et les coups s'arrêtent soudainement. Pourquoi lui obéissent-ils ainsi? Mais je ne m'en plains pas.

-Putain de merde! crie Goyle. T'es fou ou quoi?

Je réussis avec peine à ouvrir les yeux et tombe lourdement par terre lorsque Vincent me lâche enfin. Ma vue est embrouillée, mais ne m'empêche pas de voir Crabbe et Goyle décamper sans ajouter un mot. Ils ont peur. Peur de lui?

L'instant d'après, nous sommes seuls. Je n'essaie même pas de me relever, je n'essaie pas de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, j'essaie juste de reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale. Mes pantalons sont sales et mouillés par la gadoue.

Des pas se rapprochent de moi et il me tend la main. Je la saisis.

Puis, je vois le couteau.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça? je demande sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant l'arme.

Il hausse les épaules et repli la lame dans le manche avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son pantalon comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. C'est la première fois que je vois un couteau de ce type de mes yeux et pendant un instant j'ai l'impression de me trouver face dans une scène de Rebel Without A Cause. Mais Draco n'a rien de James Dean et moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir d'une balle dans la poitrine.

-C'est interdit, j'ajoute tentant de lui faire comprendre que c'est sérieux, le souffle toujours court, économisant mes mots puisque chaque parole se répercute douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Il hausse un sourcil, mais toute trace d'amusement a quitté son visage depuis longtemps. J'essuie mes mains boueuses sur mon pantalon, il est ruiné de toute façon. Mon visage grimace de lui-même et il me jette un regard de travers.

-Sans ça, tu serais sûrement à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, il répond avec nonchalance. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est juste pour me protéger, je ne suis pas une sorte de psychopathe qui dépèce des animaux pour le plaisir.

-Juste le fait que tu aies pensé à cet exemple…

-T'aurais pas dû t'en mêler, je gérais la situation, il me coupe alors en se détournant pour ramasser son sac qui repose sur le sol à quelques pas.

-C'est pas à ça que ça ressemblait. Et puis, un… un merci aurait suffi, je rétorque en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements.

-Merci.

Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère. Si j'étais de mauvaise foi, je dirais qu'il est incapable de l'être, de toute manière, mais je suis trop amoché pour ça, je n'ai pas l'énergie d'être ironique. Je me demande seulement comment je vais être en mesure de travailler dans cet état. Au moins, mon visage n'a pas été touché, contrairement au sien.

-Tu saignes, je dis au bout d'un moment en pointant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il la touche du bout des doigts et les regarde ensuite, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

-Ne va pas penser que ça fait maintenant de moi ton ami ou que je te dois quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Quel connard.

-Aucune chance pour que je pense ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Depuis la fin de semaine dernière, j'ai commencé à aller chez les Weasley à compter du vendredi soir plutôt que du samedi matin. Ainsi, ça rallonge le temps que je passe chez eux et je sais que dans quelques semaines, si tout se déroule bien, je pourrai aussi y rester le dimanche soir. De la chambre que j'occupe chez eux, à cette heure, les seuls sons qui me parviennent sont les craquements et les grincements incessants de cette maison qu'on aurait dit construite par un architecte bon pour l'asile. Vu de l'extérieur, c'est encore pire.

Les membres de la famille Weasley appellent cette maison le Terrier. Je ne leur ai jamais demandé pourquoi et je parviens difficilement à en comprendre la raison. Cette demeure n'a rien d'un terrier, bien au contraire, elle compte pas moins de quatre étages, si on copte le grenier où est aménagée la chambre de Ron. Ces étages sont bâtis de travers, si bien que chacun n'est pas nécessairement aligné avec celui du dessous et que le tout, vu de l'extérieur, semble tenir debout par savant dosage de chance et de hasard. Certains pourraient s'en inquiéter. Pas moi.

Même si c'est encore bizarre pour moi, j'ai une chambre à moi ici. Décorée et prévue pour moi. Avant, c'était celle de Bill, un des frères aînés de Ron, mais il vit désormais dans son propre appartement à Londres. Donc, maintenant, c'est ma chambre. À dire vrai, lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que Molly et Arthur seraient ma prochaine famille d'accueil, je n'aurais pas pensé avoir une pièce juste pour moi. Comme ils ne sont pas riches, loin de là, même, j'aurais pensé devoir partager ma chambre avec Ron. Et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Sauf si Lavande devait être là aussi, comme c'est le cas à présent.

Avant aussi, j'avais ma propre chambre, mais ce n'était pas pareil et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Harry?

Je reconnais sans peine la voix de Ginny à travers la porte. Les chiffres rouges de mon cadran numérique m'indiquent qu'il est vingt-trois heures vingt-sept.

-Oui?

-Je peux entrer? elle demande en murmurant aussi fort que si elle avait parlé normalement.

-Euh…oui.

L'instant d'après, elle pénètre dans l'obscurité de la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle sans un bruit. Lorsqu'elle se glisse sous les draps, elle colle ses pieds glacés contre les miens en riant.

-Putain qu'il fait froid, elle chuchote en se pelotonnant contre moi.

Elle sent bon et je la prends dans mes bras. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient me retrouver ainsi, la nuit, mais c'est la première fois que je n'en suis pas gêné. Deux étages plus haut, Ron et Lavande en font certainement de même, alors…

-Demain, ma mère a prévu d'aller faire des courses, peut-être qu'on pourrait lui demander de nous laisser au cinéma en même temps. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Ouais, ça pourrait être bien.

En me parlant, elle fait glisser doucement sa main sur mon avant-bras, ça me chatouille et me caresse tout à la fois. J'aime partager ce genre de moment avec elle puisque je sais que je suis le seul qui a accès à ce côté plus doux de sa personnalité. Et lorsqu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, presque paresseusement, je regrette encore de m'être m'impatienté après elle lorsqu'elle a rabroué Malfoy cette semaine. Mais je ne reviens pas là-dessus, nous en avons déjà discuté et je lui ai déjà présenté mes excuses.

-Je dois retourner dans ma chambre, maman va me tuer si je tombe endormie ici.

-Ok, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, me dit-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de sortir de ma chambre en pestant contre cette maison pleine de courants d'air.

Mes yeux se ferment l'instant d'après et le sommeil s'empare de moi aussitôt. Cette nuit-là, je rêve que je vole au-dessus de la ville, les lumières des maisons et des lampadaires sont comme une multitude d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les grosseurs. Le vent est chaud, presque tropical et l'instant suivant, il se met à pleuvoir des cordes. Je suis forcé d'atterrir puisqu'il se met à tonner, je ne sais plus où je suis, puis je me retrouve devant le 4 Privet Drive. La maison de mon oncle et de ma tante. La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et derrière elle c'est le néant, un immense trou noir qui tente de m'aspirer en lui. Je sais que s'il réussit, je vais disparaître, cesser d'exister, tout simplement. Le trou s'agrandit de plus en plus, avale la maison et me tire inexorablement vers lui et je reste là, sans bouger, incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce qui va, d'un instant à l'autre, m'anéantir.

Je me réveille en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Même les crêpes de Molly ne parviennent pas à me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle mon rêve m'a plongé. Et lorsqu'elle tente de mettre sa main sur mon épaule pour me demander si j'ai bien dormi, je me dérobe instinctivement. Je vois une ombre passer dans son regard et dans celui de Ron, ils sont inquiets. Mon visage se contracte. Je retiens ma bouche de laisser échapper quelque son que ce soit, mais rien ne leurs échappe.

Face à moi, Lavande s'empiffre et ça finit de me couper l'appétit.

-Ginny m'a dit que vous vouliez que je vous conduise au cinéma? me demande Molly avec un sourire et l'incertitude doit être clairement lisible sur mon visage, puisque je vois qu'elle doute alors qu'elle se tourne vers Ginny.

-On en a parlé hier, Harry! intervient ma copine en riant à moitié, mais elle aussi, sans doute, perçoit mon malaise.

-Ah… ouais, ok, je me souviens, je marmonne.

Et c'est vrai, ça vient de me revenir à l'instant.

-Ron, vous pourriez vous joindre à eux, suggère sa mère en désignant Lavande d'un regard sévère, clairement, elle n'a pas envie de laisser ces deux-là seuls à la maison.

-Je crois qu'Harry et Ginny préféreraient être seuls, rétorque Ron.

-Non, tu… je commence, mais il m'envoie un coup de pied sous la table qui me fait taire.

Au même moment, Fred et Georges arrivent dans le salon.

-Maman, je pense que ce que Harry voulait dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de se retrouver à devoir contempler ce spectacle toute la journée, dit Fred en affichant un air dégouté en pointant les mains enlacées de Ron et Lavande.

Le visage de Lavande devient plus rouge encore que la confiture de framboise sur sa tartine alors que Georges m'adresse un clin d'œil complice. Je cache mon sourire derrière ma main pour ne pas offenser Ron.

-La ferme, Fred! crache Ron.

-Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de priver Ron et sa…copine de la chance de passer la journée avec nous, sourit Georges.

-J'ai dit la ferme! répète Ron.

-Non, tu as dit « La ferme, Fred » et moi, c'est Georges, alors je ne me sens nullement lié par cette demande si joliment formulé, d'ailleurs, frérot, rétorque l'autre jumeau.

Ginny pouffe de rire sans prendre la peine de le cacher alors que les oreilles de Ron deviennent toutes aussi rouges que les joues de sa copine.

-Fred, Georges, arrêtez de taquiner votre frère, intervient Molly après que Ron lui ait lancé un regard lui demandant d'intervenir, mais je peux voir qu'elle-même réprime un sourire.

-À vos ordres, chef, répond Fred en se mettant au garde-à-vous en même temps que Georges, ce qui fait lever les yeux de leur mère au ciel.

Ron marmonne qu'il préfère encore aller au cinéma que de passer la journée avec ces deux idiots, mais il prononce si bas le dernier mot que je suis certain que sa mère n'a pas compris, sinon elle le lui aurait fait savoir. Molly ne tolère pas les grossièretés à table et nulle part ailleurs non plus, il faut dire.

-Toutes mes condoléances, me murmure Georges.

-Cette fois, Harry, tu auras bien raison de grimacer, ajoute Fred en m'envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Cette fois, je ne peux empêcher un éclat de rire de franchir mes lèvres alors que Lavande jette un regard scandalisé à Fred. Molly fronce elle-aussi les sourcils et le fusille du regard, toute trace d'amusement ayant désormais quitté son visage.

-FRED WEASLEY! aboie la mère de famille. Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose à Harry! C'est inacceptable! Tu vas lui présenter immédiatement tes excuses!

Je me fige, soudain très mal à l'aise. La remarque de Fred ne m'a pas du tout insulté, je l'ai trouvé amusante. Je sais pertinemment que ça n'avait rien de méchant, bien au contraire. Les jumeaux taquinent tout le monde et font sans cesse des blagues et je n'ai jamais vu Molly aussi furieuse les autres fois. Ce qu'il m'a dit est bien moins pire que ce qu'il a dit à Ron un peu plus tôt.

-Non, je… ce n'est pas… je commence, mais mon visage se tort, comme pour faire exprès, et Fred me coupe.

-Harry sait que ce n'est pas méchant, tente Fred en me jetant un regard en biais, espérant soudain ne pas m'avoir fait de la peine sans le vouloir.

Tous les regards sont tournés vers moi et le malaise est palpable. Un étau m'enserre l'estomac.

-Oui, c'est pas grave, je dis pour essayer de désamorcer la situation.

-Des excuses, maintenant! exige Molly avec colère et j'ai envie de me replier sur moi-même comme si elle était dirigée vers moi.

Je voudrais juste que tout s'arrête.

-Je te demande pardon, Harry, dit Fred en posant une main sur mon épaule et je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi sérieux.

C'est insupportable et je me lève. C'est trop. Mon visage se contorsionne de nouveau et je sens des picotements dans mes paupières.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, je murmure.

Je n'attends pas la réponse et je m'éloigne rapidement de la cuisine, atteignant ma chambre quelques instants plus tard, je claque la porte derrière moi alors que j'entends la dispute continuer dans la pièce du bas. Je me sens humilié. Et le sentiment ne fait qu'augmenter alors que je réalise avec horreur que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai tellement honte. Tellement, mais tellement honte. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, je ne pourrai plus jamais me montrer devant eux. J'aurais envie de tout casser, mais je me retiens. Et ça me coûte toute mon énergie de le faire. Pendant ce temps-là, je laisse libre cours à mes tics et j'ai envie de crier, de hurler, mais seuls de bruyants sanglots traversent mes lèvres.

Toutes les émotions désagréables de mon rêve me reviennent et se décuplent. Je n'appartiens à rien. Rien. Même si j'ai une chambre ici, même si j'ai une place à cette table, je ne serai jamais des leurs. Je le savais déjà, au fond de moi, en sourdine, mais je l'ai bien compris ce matin. Ils me verront toujours comme un étranger, comme le jeune troublé qu'ils ont accueilli un jour, par pitié et qu'il faut traiter différemment. Comme celui de qui on ne peut se moquer. Comme un débile.

Quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly cogne à ma porte, mais je lui cris de me laisser tranquille. Bizarrement, ça marche. Avant, elle serait entré immédiatement dans la chambre, elle aurait tenté de me forcer à parler, mais on a dû lui dire de me laisser tranquille dans ces moments-là. Mon éducateur ou alors mon intervenante sociale. J'imagine que ça doit être difficile pour elle et je l'entends rester de l'autre côté de la porte un long moment avant de se décider à me laisser.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, prostré dans mon lit, mais à un autre moment, Ginny vient cogner, elle aussi. Elle me dit que sa mère est prête à partir pour faire ses courses et que si je veux toujours aller au cinéma, ce serait le moment. Sa voix est plus douce que normalement, elle est inquiète.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais me reposer, je dis.

-Je vais rester ici.

-Non, vas-y, ça ne sert à rien que tu restes.

Elle met quelques secondes avant de me répondre, si bien que je croyais qu'elle était partie.

-T'es sûr?

-Ouais.

J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer. Les larmes se remettent à couler. Soudain, je réalise que je ne peux plus rester ici. Je me lève et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai le combiné du téléphone entre les mains.

-C'est Harry, je voudrais parler à Remus s'il te plaît, je murmure.

On me demande d'attendre et, quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Remus me parvient.

-Harry? Ça va?

Je peux lire la surprise dans sa voix.

-Non, je veux rentrer au centre.

Silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où es-tu?

-Chez Molly et Arthur, mais j'ai besoin de rentrer. _Maintenant_.

-Peuvent-ils venir te reconduire? il demande.

Je vois Fred pénétrer dans salon où je me trouve. Il se recule aussitôt en mimant un « désolé » du bout des lèvres, mais je sais qu'il est probablement demeuré dans la pièce d'à-côté et qu'il est certainement avec son frère en train d'épier ma conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, non, je réponds dans un soupir en baissant la voix pour éviter qu'ils ne m'entendent. Je veux partir tout de suite.

Un tic secoue brusquement mes épaules.

-Leur as-tu dit que tu voulais rentrer au centre?

-C'est pas important, je m'impatiente.

Ne comprend-il pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça au téléphone. Je veux juste partir. Maintenant.

-Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Non! Je veux juste partir, C'EST PAS COMPLIQUÉ!

Un sanglot traverse ma voix.

-Je suis désolé, je murmure. _Débile_.

-Où sont Molly et Arthur?

-Je sais pas!

C'est certain que les jumeaux entendent tout et qu'ils pensent que cette fois, c'est vrai, je suis fou.

-Harry… sa voix est posée, mais ferme.

Mes épaules tressautent de nouveau. _Je veux partir, maintenant_.

-Arthur est au travail et Molly est partie faire des courses.

-Es-tu seul à la maison?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? je crache en hésitant à lui raccrocher la ligne au nez.

-J'aimerais seulement comprendre la raison qui te pousse soudain à m'appeler et à me demander de rentrer urgemment au centre en plein samedi alors que hier, tu étais enchanté de passer le weekend dans ta famille d'accueil.

Un autre sanglot me traverse le corps. Mes mains parcourent le tricot grossier et un peu rêche de la couverture qui est posée sur le divan près de moi. C'est Molly qui l'a fait, sans doute. C'est un salon dans lequel je me suis senti bien, chez moi. Mais il me semble à présent étranger. Les photos sur les murs, le roman que lit Ginny posé sur la table à café, le coin ébréché de la table basse, tout me crie que je n'appartiens à rien de tout ceci.

-Je… c'est juste… c'est trop. Ok? Y'a rien de précis. C'est… c'est juste trop. Je peux pas rester ici. C'est sûr. Ok? Je peux pas. C'est sûr. Ok? Ok?

-Je comprends, essaies de respirer, de te calmer. Peux-tu attendre le retour de Molly et lui demander de venir te reconduire?

Je soupire. J'aurais préféré ne pas attendre. Mais je suis capable de me maîtriser, j'inspire lentement. Je reprends le contrôle, doucement. Je suis capable.

-Ouais, je réponds en hochant la tête comme s'il pouvait me voir.

-Je vais l'appeler et l'informer de la situation, ok?

-Ok.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, Harry. Tu peux ramasser tes choses en attendant et ça va nous faire plaisir de t'accueillir ici pour le weekend ou jusqu'à demain, si tu as envie de retourner dans ta famille d'accueil dimanche. Ça ne pose pas de problème. On va y aller à ton rythme et Molly et Arthur comprendront.

-Ok.

-Es-tu seul à la maison? il demande patiemment.

-Non.

En rentrant au terrier, Molly s'approche doucement de moi, un sourire plein de sollicitude sur les lèvres et je détourne le regard, incapable de supporter la pitié qui émane de chacun de ses gestes. Je sais que j'ai échoué, d'une manière ou d'une autre et je suis bien conscient que malgré ses gestes soudains remplis d'attentions à mon endroit, elle ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne peux pas la blâmer. Moi-même, parfois, je ne me comprends pas.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis de retour au centre. Assis dans le couloir en attendant que Molly termine de rencontrer Remus, j'entends des mots que j'ai entendu mille fois auparavant : trouble de l'attachement, passé, carences, intervention dépersonnalisée, souffrance, temps, patience. Le vide en moi s'agrandit et en aspire chacune des lettres, une à une jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans le néant elles aussi.

Molly quitte en posant doucement une main sur mon épaule, je vois qu'elle voudrait faire plus, mais Remus l'en décourage d'un regard. Je me sens absent.

Je l'ai déjà dit, assez peu de jeunes passent leurs weekends à l'unité et ce pas en arrière me fait ressentir encore plus cruellement mon échec. En sortant du bureau de Remus, je n'ai envie de rien. Je vais m'étendre dans ma chambre et contemple le plafond, comme si je cherchais à me punir moi-même de ma faute. Je ne parviens pas à demeurer ainsi longtemps, c'est trop pénible de jongler avec mes pensées sans avoir rien à faire pour les oublier. Je saisis mon télescope qui repose sur le dessus de ma commode et l'examine tendrement.

-Tu vas encore perdre ton temps à regarder le ciel ce soir?

Draco Malfoy est là, dans l'encadrement de ma porte et m'observe, son visage dépourvu de la moindre expression. Une mince ligne rouge traverse sa lèvre là où elle a été fendue et une ecchymose marque sa mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Son regard balaie ma chambre, puis se pose de nouveau sur moi.

-Franchement, toi, on peut dire que t'as le don pour faire la conversation.

-Je croyais qu'on n'était pas amis, je réponds en tentant d'imiter son petit ton arrogant, mais je ne crois pas que c'est vraiment réussi.

-On ne l'est pas.

-Bien.

-Bien, il répète.

Et pourtant, il reste là à m'observer, comme s'il ne comprenait pas que cet échange est terminé et qu'il devrait s'en aller. Mon visage se contorsionne, je n'en ai cure. Je vois le regard curieux qu'il me jette, mais je l'ignore.

-Harry, est-ce que… commence Remus en arrivant devant ma porte, mais il s'interrompt en voyant Draco qui se tient toujours là, comme un imbécile.

-Bonsoir Draco, j'ignorais que vous étiez amis. Après vos débuts plutôt houleux, ça fait plaisir à voir!

-Nous ne sommes pas…

-Ouais, tout le monde change, faut croire, me coupe Draco en adressant un sourire que je sais faux à l'éducateur.

Ce dernier ne semble pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il m'indique que Tonks sera là demain si j'ai envie de lui parler, puis il s'en va en disant qu'il ne va pas nous déranger plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? je demande aussitôt qu'il est parti, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, le sourire sur les lèvres de Draco n'a rien de faux.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça alors je ne dis rien.

-Descends, il n'y a que des tarés qui restent ici le weekend et j'ai envie de faire une partie de dames, il ajoute.

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, je me lève et le suis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Chapitre plutôt houleux pour Harry. Mon bras me ralentit toujours, mais je survis. En espérant que la direction que prend cette histoire vous plaît.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter, c'est important pour moi d'avoir votre avis et c'est motivant pour continuer,

Harley


	5. Chapitre 5: Déviation

**Chapitre 5** **: Déviation**

 **Déviation** : n.f. Action de dévier ; fait de s'écarter d'une direction normale ou déterminée à l'avance.

* * *

La maison de la mère de Lee est impeccablement décorée. On se croirait entre les pages de l'un de ces magazines de décoration hyper branché aux meubles hors de prix. Difficile de croire qu'on puisse vivre dans une telle ambiance. Impossible d'imaginer un tel décor chez les Weasley et franchement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Cho semble être déjà venue, car elle va directement à la salle de bain en entrant sans demander où ça se trouve.

Cédric et moi suivons Lee jusque dans une pièce qui fait office de bureau et de petit salon. Cédric prend place dans le fauteuil en cuir écru ultra-moderne qui se trouve près de la fenêtre. Je m'assois sur le canapé à côté de Lee. Quand Cho nous rejoint, on se met à plancher aussitôt. Deux jours plus tôt, on a eu une rencontre avec Snape et ce dernier n'a pas manqué de nous dire qu'il trouvait notre niveau insuffisant et qu'à ce rythme, nous allions nous faire humilier à Boston. Lee pense qu'il a profité de l'absence du professeur Flitwick pour être exécrable. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que Snape soit du genre à se sentir gêné par la présence de quiconque pour être horrible. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses commentaires ont visé juste et depuis, nous redoublons d'ardeur.

Lorsque j'ai demandé à Remus s'il était possible que je me rende chez Lee pour étudier après les cours, il a aussitôt accepté. J'ai trouvé son empressement à dire oui presque suspect. Je me demande si ça a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé chez les Weasley le weekend dernier. Nous en avons reparlé et il m'a assuré que Molly et Arthur comprenaient et que je n'avais pas à me sentir mal par rapport à cela. Bien sûr, c'est toujours ce qu'ils disent, mais je sais très bien que c'est faux. J'ai bien vu le regard de Molly lorsqu'elle est revenue de faire les courses ce jour-là, après avoir reçu l'appel de Remus. Je sais bien ce qu'ils pensent de moi, comment pourrait-il en être autrement?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que Remus ait accepté, ça aurait été gênant de devoir expliquer à mes coéquipiers que je ne pourrais me joindre à eux parce que mon éducateur jugeais que je n'en serais pas capable.

Nous bossons depuis environ une heure quand la mère de Lee cogne contre le cadre de la porte pour annoncer sa présence. C'est une grande femme élancée et son sourire dégage une sincérité que l'on voit rarement. Elle semble réellement contente de nous voir là. À l'image de sa demeure, son apparence est impeccable et rien n'est laissé au hasard. Elle porte un tailleur rouge vif, ses cheveux sont courts et stylés. Elle dégage une assurance que je n'aurai jamais.

-Je pensais commander des pizzas, est-ce que tout le monde aime ça? elle demande.

Tout le monde acquiesce et la remercie. Je comprends pourquoi Lee est un aussi chic type s'il a été élevé par une femme aussi aimable. Nous avons terminé de réviser depuis un moment déjà et nous discutons de tout et de rien lorsque Cédric regarde son cellulaire et se rend compte qu'il est déjà vingt heures. Lui et Cho doivent partir et quittent dans la voiture de ce dernier. Je me retrouve seul avec Lee. Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis à l'aise avec lui, mais je ne veux pas non plus m'imposer. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en faire davantage puisqu'il prend la parole sitôt que la voiture de Cédric quitte l'entrée.

-On peut aller dans ma chambre, si tu veux, j'ai une PS4 si tu veux jouer, à moins que tu doives retourner…euh… chez toi.

Chez moi. Une façon de ne pas mentionner le centre et d'éviter de me rendre mal à l'aise. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Non, je peux encore rester, le couvre-feu est à vingt-et-une heures.

-Ok, cool.

Et comme avec sa mère un peu plus tôt, je sens qu'il est réellement content que je reste et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Sa chambre est différente du reste de la maison, plus chaleureuse. Elle doit bien être le double de celle que j'occupe au Terrier et ne parlons même pas celle du centre. Sur les murs, des affiches de diverses équipes de soccer sont accrochées ainsi que des croquis et des dessins de personnages de bandes dessinées.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça?

-Oui, j'aime bien dessiner, surtout des bd, ce genre de truc.

Je vois alors sur le mur une série de courtes bandes dessinées à teneur humoristique, c'est plutôt réussi. Je n'ai pas ce genre de talent, ça c'est certain. Je savais que la famille de Lee était aisée, mais pas à ce point-là. C'est quelque chose dont il ne parle jamais et rien chez lui ne le laisserait paraître dans son attitude ou son apparence, contrairement à Draco, par exemple.

Lee fouille dans l'immense bibliothèque qui prend le mur au complet et dont le centre est occupé par un écran de télévision gigantesque. L'instant d'après, il ouvre une boîte qui y était dissimulée.

-T'en veux? il me demande en me tendant un joint.

-Euh…

-C'est pas grave si tu n'en veux pas, je ne veux surtout pas te forcer ou je ne sais pas quoi.

-Non! Non… c'est…euh, ouais, je veux bien, je réponds en regardant vers la porte de sa chambre comme si à tout moment, elle allait s'ouvrir pour révéler sa mère.

Il a dû capter mon regard, puisqu'il me répond de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle est toujours en train de réviser ses dossiers à cette heure-là et que rien ne pourrait la détourner de cela. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je n'ai jamais pris de drogue, j'ai peur que cela lui rappelle que j'ai un an de moins que lui et qu'il pourrait passer cette soirée avec des tas d'autres personnes plus cools que moi. Je sens un tic poindre le bout de son nez, mais le retient juste à temps.

J'observe la multitude de livres dans la bibliothèque et je peine à croire qu'il ait lu tout ça. Mon attention se pose sur un pan de bandes-dessinées.

-Tu peux les regarder si t'en as envie, je peux t'en prêter, ça ne me dérange pas, il dit en allumant le joint et en le portant à ses lèvres.

-C'est gentil, merci.

Il me tend le joint et mon cœur s'emballe. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et la seconde suivante, je m'étouffe comme un imbécile. Les yeux me brûlent et je les ferme pendant quelques instants. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il va me prendre pour un con, c'est sûr. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il me sourit avec gentillesse, il ne se moque pas de moi.

-C'est ma première fois, je marmonne même si je m'étais juré la seconde d'avant de ne pas le lui dire.

-Ouais, j'avais deviné, il sourit.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal, il continue en voyant sans doute mon air gêné.

Il ressemble à sa mère dans cette façon qu'il a de nous faire sentir immédiatement à l'aise. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien avoir de son père, mais jamais je n'aborderai le sujet. Comme tout le reste de l'école, je sais qu'après le divorce, il est parti rejoindre sa copine de vingt ans en Floride et qu'il ne donne plus de signe de vie depuis. Cette histoire a fait le tour de la ville il y a deux ans, lorsque c'est arrivé.

La deuxième bouffée est plus facile et je sens la fumée âcre et chaude se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé ressentir, mais pour l'instant j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien.

-J'espère que Cho et Cédric resteront en couple au moins jusqu'à la finale du concours, tu imagines le malaise sinon, il dit en pouffant.

Je ris à mon tour sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je suis bien ici. Je me sens détendu comme jamais et je n'ai plus à lutter constamment contre mes tics, ils semblent m'avoir oublié, pour une fois.

-Crois-tu que nous ayons une chance de remporter ce concours? je demande au bout d'un moment en lui tendant le joint dont je viens de prendre une énième bouffée.

Il me regarde attentivement, comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment à la question et je remarque que ses prunelles ont exactement la même teinte que sa peau.

-Oui. Je pense que oui. Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère.

-Ne soit pas aussi défaitiste. Ne me dis pas que ce sont les mots de ce connard de Snape qui te sont montés à la tête! il réplique sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Le mot « connard » sonne étrange dans sa bouche, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler ainsi depuis que je le connais. Il est habituellement si posé.

-Non… enfin… c'est juste que je n'ai jamais rien gagné de ma vie, en fait, c'est même plutôt le contraire.

-Eh bien, il est temps que ça change, alors!

Tout est si facile pour lui. J'aimerais avoir ce genre d'attitude envers la vie. Je lui envie cette assurance qu'il projette, cette confiance en lui et surtout, cette certitude que tout va bien se terminer, au final.

-Ouais, je vais essayer, je réponds presque dans un murmure.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans de la ouate, c'est plutôt agréable. Le divan me semble encore plus confortable que lorsque je m'y suis assis un peu plus tôt. Les coussins sont les plus moelleux que j'ai touché de ma vie.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que la mari était aussi agréable, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Je suis tellement bien.

Il rit et je le pousse mollement pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi. Il rit encore plus et se laisse glisser sur le tapis. Je l'imite et le pousse encore, mais il retient mon bras. Puis, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je sens un frisson me traverser de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il appuie un peu plus fermement sa bouche contre la mienne en glissant une main sur ma joue. Un frisson me traverse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? je cris en le repoussant sans la moindre douceur, cette fois.

-Je t'embrasse, il répond, simplement.

J'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible enserre mon estomac, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

-Mais ça va pas non?! je continue de crier.

-Je suis désolé, je croyais que…

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Mon visage se tord, mais je n'en ai cure.

-Que quoi? Que je suis pédé? Je ne suis pas comme ça! Je suis avec Ginny, putain.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère.

Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne veux plus être ici. Je voudrais disparaître.

Je me lève et quitte la chambre sans écouter ce qu'il me dit. Je dévale les escaliers pour me rendre compte que je dois appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. Lee habite trop loin pour que je puisse marcher jusqu'à l'unité. Lee vient me rejoindre, il garde une certaine distance, comme s'il tentait de m'apaiser. Sa mère n'est nulle part en vue. Est-ce possible qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu crier, ça semble peu probable. Mon visage grimace encore. Et encore.

-Je dois faire un appel.

Il me prête son cellulaire sans prononcer un mot. Mon cœur bat si rapidement que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait s'arrêter à tout moment, j'ai mal au cœur. J'hésite avant de composer. Puis, je fais mon choix. Arthur répond à la troisième sonnerie et me dit qu'il sera là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je mets mon manteau et sort de la maison. Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus avec Lee.

Il me suit à l'extérieur, inquiet et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se protéger du froid.

-Tu pourrais l'attendre à l'intérieur, tu sais.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai tellement honte, mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi. Du baiser. De moi. De refuser de rentrer. Des tics qui m'assaillent de nouveau. Du centre. D'avoir crié. De savoir que sa mère a sûrement tout entendu. De m'enfuir. D'avoir fumé. D'avoir tout gâché. J'ai envie de frapper dans quelque chose, de tout briser. De disparaître.

-C'est ridicule, il dit.

-PUTAIN, LAISSE-MOI!

Des bruits de pas. J'entends la porte se refermer. Il est rentré.

Quand Arthur arrive, je suis frigorifié et la voiture est à peine immobilisée que je me faufile rapidement à l'intérieur. Soudain, je me sens affreusement coupable. Coupable d'avoir dérangé Arthur ainsi, de la réaction que j'ai eu envers mon ami et surtout, d'avoir pris de la drogue. J'empeste, c'est certain, il va s'en apercevoir. Merde. Merde. MERDE!

-Je me suis disputé avec mon ami, je marmonne en guise d'explication, mais je vois bien dans son regard que cela est loin de le satisfaire.

L'effet apaisant de la marijuana semble s'être volatilisé d'un seul coup. J'aimerais qu'il démarre la voiture et qu'on s'en aille. Je suis certain que Lee est à l'intérieur et qu'il nous regarde subtilement par une fenêtre et je déteste cela. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler Arthur. Mon dos se couvre d'une sueur froide et la panique m'envahit. Tout va de travers. Tout va toujours de travers avec moi!

-Harry, je ne suis pas fâché et je ne me fâcherai pas non plus, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité.

Son ton est calme, mais je peine à croire qu'il n'est pas en colère. Moi, je le serais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si c'était Ron à ma place, il serait fâché. Que s'il est si patient, c'est parce que ce n'est pas si important pour lui, finalement. Je tente de chasser cette idée parce qu'elle m'est trop douloureuse.

-S'il te plaît, il ajoute et j'ai envie de hurler.

Mais voilà plutôt l'occasion d'arranger les choses, de dire la vérité. Et je me retiens. Plutôt que d'exploser, je m'enfonce dans mon siège et détourne le regard.

-J'ai fumé... je murmure.

Un silence s'ensuit, mais je fais comme si ça ne m'affectait pas. J'attends des cris qui ne viennent toujours pas et mon cœur se fend.

-Du cannabis?

Je ne ressens rien. Je ne veux rien ressentir. Je veux juste qu'il démarre et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense de moi. Il n'est rien pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je m'en fous. De toute façon je suis capable de me débrouiller seul. Je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne suis pas son fils. Je ne suis rien. Il ne me doit rien et je ne lui dois rien. De toute manière, je ne ressens rien. Rien. Rien. Rien.

-J'aimerais que tu me répondes, il insiste.

J'hausse les épaules et c'est délibéré, j'espère qu'il le sait.

-Ouais… Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame! je réplique en employant le ton le plus arrogant dont je sois capable.

-Tu sais que je devrai le dire à ton éducateur, me répond Arthur avec calme.

J'ai menti. J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je ne ressentais rien. Je ressens tout. Tout et bien plus. Et rien n'est plus insupportable que ce calme. J'aimerais le lui arracher et le lui jeter à la figure. J'aimerais qu'il me dise combien je le déçois, qu'il me punisse et m'empêche de sortir pour le reste de mes jours. J'aimerais qu'il me crie dessus et qu'il me gifle, j'aimerais qu'il perde les pédales, qu'il aille trop loin. J'aimerais pleurer et lui demander de me pardonner. J'aimerais qu'il ne m'excuse pas tout de suite, qu'il me boude pendant un temps, puis qu'on se retrouve et que ça soit ce grand moment de réconciliation entre nous. J'aimerais sentir que tout cela l'affecte.

-Tu t'en fous, c'est ça? je crache.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Il sait trop bien ce que je veux dire.

-Que je doive rester au centre, que je ne puisse pas aller chez toi, que tout soit gâché!

-Non, tu te trompes, je ne m'en fous pas du tout, comme tu dis. Au contraire, je veux que ce projet marche, tout comme toi.

Menteur.

-Non. Vous dites ça, toi et Molly, mais je sais ce que c'est. Vous ne vous attendiez pas à tout ça, c'est pas comme si j'étais normal.

Un silence lourd de sens s'étire entre nous. Même si la voiture n'est toujours pas en mouvement, ses yeux sont fixés droit devant sur le pare-brise. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il démarre le moteur.

-Je vais te ramener au centre pour ce soir, mais je t'assure que tu as tort et que tu as ta place chez nous, même si c'est parfois difficile pour toi de le réaliser.

-Si c'est vrai, alors ne le dis pas à Remus pour la mari. Si tu le dis, ils ne voudront plus que je continue à aller chez vous. Ça va tout gâcher. C'était juste une fois, la seule fois. Tout le monde a déjà essayé au moins une fois et je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus. Mais il ne faut pas que tu le leur dises!

Lentement, il sort du stationnement et s'engage dans la rue déserte à cette heure. Je rêve de vivre dans un endroit où les rues ne sont jamais désertes et où personne ne me connaît.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais, il me répond.

Son ton a quelque chose de définitif.

-Alors, c'est que tu t'en fous.

Étrangement, depuis que j'ai fumé, mes tics se sont calmés. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient endormis.

-Je ne crois pas que tu es vraiment en état d'avoir une discussion posée, Harry.

-Je suis en état de faire ce que je veux! je réplique, mais je ne prononce plus un mot du trajet, parce que je n'ai plus envie de lui parler ou pas à cause de sa remarque.

Remus nous salue lorsque nous pénétrons dans l'unité, mais je l'ignore. Je n'ai plus envie de collaborer, je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix. De toute manière ça ne donne rien, quoi que je fasse, je suis toujours de retour ici et tout est gâché. Les deux hommes s'engouffrent directement dans son bureau en me demandant d'attendre dans le couloir. Par défiance je décide plutôt de sortir à l'extérieur un moment, j'ai atrocement chaud dans mon manteau et je n'ai pas envie de l'enlever.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis, dit Draco en levant un sourcil alors que je me retrouve dehors.

Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il est appuyé contre le mur extérieur. Il n'a plus besoin qu'on le surveille constamment, désormais. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Dire que je croyais que cette soirée ne pouvait être pire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors en plein hiver? je demande en essayant de lui retourner son regard inquisiteur.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc boivent la lumière de la lune et il n'a pas de manteau, seulement une veste. Essaie-t-il de se donner un genre? Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, profitant du calme qui règne sur mon visage. Si ce n'était pas de lui, tout serait calme et silencieux dans le jardin du centre et je pourrais enfin être seul. J'ai envie de lui dire de décamper, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le ferait et je n'ai pas l'énergie de me quereller. Pas maintenant.

-Je pourrais aisément te retourner la question, mais disons que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

J'essaie de trouver dans sa voix une once d'arrogance, de moquerie, n'importe quoi pour me donner raison de le détester. Mais il n'y a rien de tout cela. Sa voix est froide comme le reste de sa personne, mais sincère. Normale, presque.

Il me regarde et je vois ses pâles sourcils se froncer, soudainement, comme s'il venait de repérer quelque chose.

-T'as fumé?

Je me crispe aussitôt. Son ton sonne plus comme une question que comme une accusation, mais tout de même.

-C'est pas de tes affaires!

-T'es vraiment plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que personne ne s'en rendrait compte? Tu sens l'herbe à dix mètres! Et puis… c'est pas dangereux avec… euh… ce que tu as?

Ce que j'ai. De quoi quel droit me parle-t-il ainsi? Pour qui se prend-il? Il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle!

Il doit voir la colère sur mon visage puisqu'il se reprend.

\- Enfin, tu vois quoi…

-Je ne suis pas schizo ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre que tu t'es imaginé! Je suis pas fou! Ce n'est pas moi qui a essayé de m'ouvrir les veines à ce que je sache.

Je regrette mes paroles dès qu'elles franchissent mes lèvres. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'envoie paître et qu'il s'en aille ou encore à ce qu'il me foute son poing sur la gueule. Mais non. Il se contente de me fixer de ce regard impénétrable et j'ai envie de lui présenter mes excuses, mais il parle avant moi.

-Je n'ai jamais essayé de m'ouvrir les veines, il me répond et sa voix est dépourvue de colère ou de toute autre émotion, d'ailleurs.

-Je…

-J'ai pris les cachets de ma mère.

-Ah.

C'est vrai alors. Qu'il a essayé de se tuer. Vraiment. Je savais qu'il était suicidaire, bien sûr. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche me glace le sang. Je le crois. Je sais qu'il dit la vérité et je me trouve incroyablement stupide d'avoir pensé que c'était un jeu pour lui, une manière d'attirer l'attention.

Je n'ai pas pitié, je suis simplement figé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise une telle chose. À ce qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le fait. Pourquoi il m'avoue ça. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Et c'est peut-être pour ça, en fin de compte. Parce que je ne suis rien pour lui, que c'est plus facile. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de lui, à présent, comme si je cherchais les traces de ce qu'il a fait. Un indice. Quelque chose. Mais il est toujours le même. Et dans ses yeux, rien ne laisse penser qu'il pourrait avoir envie de mourir, qu'il a essayé de mourir. Pour de vrai.

-Il paraît que ce sont les femmes qui essaient de se tuer de cette façon, encore là, j'ai dû bien décevoir mon père, il continue.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Un silence étrange s'installe entre nous. Déjà que je ne suis pas doué pour décoder, en temps normal, là c'est pire que tout. Il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

-Je ne savais pas, je dis et me trouve immédiatement con, tant qu'à dire une phrase aussi vide, autant se taire.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense, il ne me regarde pas. Mais je me sens obligé de combler ce silence, de parler à mon tour. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas tolérer ce silence lourd qui menace de s'installer entre nous. Celui qui autoriserait mon esprit à me remettre sous le nez, sans relâche toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites et dites ce soir. Une partie de moi ne veut pas non plus qu'il rentre et me laisse seul dehors, celle qui redoute le moment, inévitable, où Remus viendra me chercher. La présence de Draco n'est peut-être pas celle que j'aurais choisie, mais c'est une présence tout de même.

-C'est con de dire ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'ajoute.

Draco ne dit toujours rien, mais pour une fois, mon cerveau ne s'emballe pas. Il ne se fait pas d'histoires, n'essaie pas de trouver une raison qui serait inévitablement ma propre maladresse. C'est juste un constat et c'est correct.

-J'ai le syndrome de Gilles de la Tourette, je dis au bout d'un moment et je pense que c'est la première fois de ma vie que c'est moi qui l'annonce à quelqu'un, habituellement ce sont toujours les professionnels qui m'entourent qui le murmurent rapidement à un autre adulte.

Les yeux gris se tournent alors vers moi, étonnés et… curieux. C'est la première fois que je vois cette expression sur son visage.

-Putain, alors, tout ça…

Il fait mine de grimacer, pour m'imiter, et je fais mine de ne pas être offusqué par son manque de tact.

-Tout ça, c'est ça?

-Ouais, je réponds.

Il m'observe plus attentivement. Essaie-t-il lui aussi de relever sur mon visage un quelconque indice de ma condition, comme moi je l'ai fait quelques minutes auparavant?

-Et le truc des insultes, c'est vrai? il demande après quelques secondes.

-Je savais que t'allais me demander ça. Ouais, c'est vrai, pour certains, mais moi ça ne fait pas partie de mes tics. Et puis, en vieillissant, je les contrôle plutôt bien, presque entièrement en fait.

On se tait un moment. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais moi je me demande pourquoi je viens de lui dire tout ça. On ne parle pas de nos diagnostics entre nous, au centre. C'est une sorte de règle tacite et là, nous venons tous les deux de la briser. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec les informations qu'il m'a données. Draco Malfoy n'est pas mon ami. Ça été clair depuis le départ entre nous. Et pourtant, maintenant, il n'est plus un étranger non plus. J'ai longtemps cru qu'il était le dernier des connards et, à dire vrai, il ne faisait rien pour me faire changer d'avis. Mais je ne sens à présent aucun jugement, aucune moquerie de sa part. Son regard sur moi n'a pas changé.

J'ai froid, mais je n'ose bouger, de peur de rompre ce qui s'est doucement installé entre nous deux. J'ai aussi peur de retourner à l'intérieur, de faire face à Remus qui doit avoir fini de discuter avec Arthur. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que je sais qu'il va me dire. J'aimerais traverser la cour arrière du centre, franchir la haie et disparaître.

Le temps a beau être relatif, il passe tout de même et ben vite, Remus m'appelle depuis le seuil de la porte patio. Je vois qu'Arthur est encore là.

-Bonne chance, me murmure Draco.

Je suis surpris de constater qu'Arthur nous suit dans le bureau de Remus. Normalement, mon éducateur me rencontre seul. Ça ne peut pas être bon signe. Draco a-t-il dit la vérité, est-ce que c'est vrai que je sens l'herbe à dix mètres? Arthur lui a-t-il raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture? Que je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire?

-Nous devons parler des évènements des dernières semaines, dit Remus en me désignant l'une des chaises devant son bureau et Arthur prend aussitôt place dans l'autre.

Leurs visages sont graves. Mes épaules s'haussent d'elles-mêmes, je n'essaie même pas de retenir ce tic, je suis trop fatigué pour ça et ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, nous avons été très souples avec toi, mais maintenant, on ne peut plus laisser aller tes comportements.

Mes comportements. C'est d'un ridicule.

-C'était juste un joint, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! je réponds, sur la défensive malgré moi.

Arthur bouge sur sa chaise, mais je ne lui accorde aucune attention. Mes bras se croisent fermement sur ma poitrine. Je n'ai que faire du regard désapprobateur que Remus dirige vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas seulement le joint, le problème, Harry, même si s'en est un et ne pense pas que je n'y accorde pas d'importance. Mais nous constatons que c'est plus difficile pour toi depuis quelque temps, dit l'éducateur.

-Ça fait sept mois que je suis ici, sept mois que je me conforme et là, il se passe deux ou trois trucs et c'est la fin du monde! je réponds en sentant la colère monter brusquement en moi comme si on venait d'ouvrir les vannes d'un barrage.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise, mais il me fait signe de me rassoir. Mon visage se tord. C'est n'importe quoi! Il y en pleins d'autres jeunes qui sont mille fois pires que moi! Et c'est moi qui est assis ici? Je n'ai rien fait de grave, rien qui justifie cela. Ils exagèrent!

-Depuis que les weekends chez Molly et Arthur ont commencé, on voit que les évènements se multiplient.

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'EMPÊCHER DE LES VOIR! je rugis en bondissant de ma chaise.

Je vois qu'Arthur s'est levé lui aussi et essaie de m'apaiser d'un geste, mais je n'en ai que faire. Il est du même bord qu'eux. Il ne dit rien. Il s'en fout.

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu te calmes pour que nous puissions continuer à discuter, dit calmement Remus.

\- Tu vas arrêter l'intégration progressive, c'est ça? je crache en fronçant le visage.

-Nous allons seulement la ralentir, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça comme un échec, au contraire, c'est pour être certain que ça fonctionne sur le long terme, il ajoute alors qu'Arthur tente de se faire apaisant par son sourire et j'ai envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule.

\- C'EST CON! C'EST TELLEMENT CON! TU NE CONNAIS RIEN! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN! JE M'EN FOUS DE TOUTE FAÇON! JE SAVAIS QUE ÇA MARCHERAIT PAS! JE LE SAVAIS!

-Rassieds-toi, calme-toi, m'intime Remus.

-JE SUIS CALME! je hurle en envoyant un coup de pieds dans le bureau.

Comble de l'humiliation, je sens des larmes se mettre à couler le long de mes joues et je les essuies hâtivement. Mon visage se crispe. Arthur semble bouleversé, il s'approche doucement de moi, sans doute pour tenter de me calmer et je perds le contrôle. Je le pousse violemment et il pousse un hoquet en tombant à la renverse sur la chaise dans un vacarme assourdissant, horrifié par ce que je viens de faire, je m'enfuis du bureau, puis à l'extérieur. Je sais que ce que je fais est stupide, inutile. Que je suis en train de m'enfoncer dans les problèmes, mais ça me passe cent mètres au-dessus de la tête. Je traverse la rue et continue à courir sans savoir où aller.

Ma trachée est en feu et mes joues sont brûlantes, mais je continue tout de même. Mon cerveau est embrumé et lorsqu'une idée claire me vient, elle ne fait que tourner le fer dans la plaie.

J'ai poussé Arthur. Mon dieu.

Jamais ils ne me reprendront chez eux. J'ai tout gâché, cette fois c'est vrai. Je suis inutile. Je ne suis qu'une nuisance. Un imbécile.

Je me frappe sauvagement le visage et la douleur me saisit. Les larmes redoublent.

J'ai agressé Arthur. Mon dieu. Mon dieu. Mon dieu.

Il va me détester. Ils vont tous me détester quand ils vont savoir. Arthur. Ron. Molly. Ginny. Fred. Georges. Percy. Bill. Charlie. Lavande. Hermione. Remus.

Cette idée m'est tout bonnement insupportable et tout cela est de ma faute. Parce qu'encore une fois, je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Encore et encore et encore. Et pourtant, je suis censé savoir comment, après toutes ces années. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je devrais être plus fort que ça. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute.

J'ai poussé Arthur.

Devant moi se dresse une haie gigantesque, mal taillée. Je suis chez Luna. Je ralentis ma course et m'assied sur leur perron, ne sachant que faire. Je ne peux pas courir pour le restant de mes jours. Les lumières sont allumées à l'intérieur, mais jamais je n'oserais sonner. J'ai juste envie d'être seul.

-Harry?

Merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demande Luna en s'approchant de moi, elle revient de prendre une marche avec son chien.

Le teckel me saute dessus comme un fou, il est surexcité, il lèche les larmes sur mes joues et je le prends contre moi en tentant de l'empêcher de me sauter au visage. Il est bien le seul à être content de me voir ce soir.

La boule qui s'est logée dans ma gorge m'empêche de parler, mais ça ne semble pas poser problème à Luna puisqu'elle s'assoit à mes côtés sans exiger de réponse.

-Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras? elle demande après quelques secondes.

-Oui.

Très lentement, elle m'étreint et aussitôt, je me laisse fondre entre ses bras, m'appuyant de tout mon poids contre elle et un sanglot secoue mon corps en entier, suivi d'un autre et puis d'un autre.

-C'est pas grave si tu pleures, c'est juste de la poussière d'étoile, ça aussi, comme tout le reste.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

Un autre chapitre difficile pour Harry. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	6. Chapitre 6: Occultation

**Chapitre 6** **: Occultation**

 **Occultation** : n.f. Astron. Disparition momentanée d'un astre derrière un autre de diamètre apparent supérieur.

* * *

C'est le père de Luna qui me reconduit au centre de réadaptation. Je ne sais pas ce que Luna lui a dit, mais en sortant de chez lui, ses clés de voiture à la main, il se contente de me sourire sans me poser de questions. Juste pour ça, je lui suis immensément reconnaissant. Le regard qu'il pose sur moi est dénué de tout jugement. Je détourne les yeux, incapable de faire face plus longtemps à quiconque, et je prends place dans la berline grise. Je regrette toutes les fois où j'ai pensé qu'il était bizarre ou un peu fou.

Le trajet se déroule en silence. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps avec lui que lors de ce voyage en voiture de même pas deux minutes. Ses doigts tapent à intervalles réguliers le volant comme s'il bat la mesure d'une chanson que lui seul entend. Il porte une sorte de tunique orientale dans les tons de bleus et d'orange et ses longs cheveux blancs sont lâches sur ses épaules. Je n'ai jamais vu personne comme lui. Mis à part Luna, d'une certaine manière.

Je pense à dire quelque chose, mais je me ravise. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire? Je ne le connais même pas ou pas à proprement parler. Devrais-je me justifier? Lui raconter ce qui s'est passé? Le poids de tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir m'écrase la tête de tous les côtés, comme lorsque l'on plonge trop creux au fond d'un lac.

Lorsqu'il arrête la voiture dans le stationnement de l'unité, je me dépêche à sortir en le remerciant. Il me fait un signe de la main pour me saluer. Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Pourtant, je suis ami avec Luna depuis au moins deux ans.

Arthur est parti et Remus me dit seulement de regagner ma chambre et qu'on se parlera le lendemain matin. Il est tard. Je préfère ne pas décrire le regard qu'il m'adresse quand je passe la porte du centre ni la déception qui transparait dans son visage. Tout comme je choisis de ne pas m'attarder sur la foule de sentiments qui m'assaillent à la seconde où je referme la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je ressens quelque chose que j'ai l'obligation de le dévoiler. Certaines choses ne regardent que moi.

Les conséquences sont celles auxquelles je m'attendais. Après l'école, je dois rentrer directement au centre. Pas d'amis. Pas de sorties. Sauf pour travailler sur le concours et ça, c'est seulement sur le terrain de l'école. J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'interdisent ça aussi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire de nouveau face à Lee sans mourir de honte. Je regrette tout. Le joint. Le baiser. Mais surtout, ma réaction.

Je vais passer le prochain weekend au centre et ensuite, pour les séjours dans ma famille d'accueil, ce sera réévalué. Je sais ce que ça signifie, je vais rester ici plus longtemps que prévu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait. J'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

Ce matin, j'ai appelé Arthur pour lui présenter mes excuses, le fait qu'il les accepte m'a fait encore plus de mal que s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire à Ron ce qui s'est passé avec son père, dès que je le vois à l'école le lendemain. Il est visiblement mal à l'aise et je suis soulagé que Lavande ne soit pas dans les parages pour entendre ça. La main d'Hermione sur mon épaule me donne l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol. Luna est égale à elle-même, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle ne se préoccupe de rien, elle est ailleurs. Je ne sais pas comment réagira Ginny lorsqu'elle l'apprendra, ce matin, elle est restée à la maison, elle est malade.

Je réprime un bâillement. La nuit a été longue. Incapable de trouver le sommeil après tout ce qui s'est passé, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit en me fustigeant mentalement de tout ce que j'avais fait, de tout ce que je n'avais pas fait, de tout ce que j'avais dit et de tout ce que je n'avais pas dit.

J'aimerais dire que j'ai passé la nuit à penser à Arthur et à mes regrets, parce que c'est ce qui serait certainement le plus approprié ou du moins, ce qui me ferait le mieux paraître. Mais ce serait un mensonge et, en prenant le risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas un menteur. Je n'ai de cesse de penser au baiser. Et à Lee.

Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite et qui a mille fois plus d'importance que ce stupide baiser, c'est ce que mon esprit s'acharne à me ramener perpétuellement en tête.

Plus jamais je ne pourrai le regarder en face.

Même si c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Même si je l'ai repoussé. Même si nous avions pris de la drogue, même si un baiser, ça ne veut rien dire et même si c'était une erreur, ça ne me sort pas de la tête. Et même si ça fait des heures que ça dure, je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser. Est-il fâché contre moi? Va-t-il le dire aux autres? Et s'il en parle, que va-t-il dire? Que nous nous sommes embrassés? Que je l'ai repoussé? Que je me suis sauvé comme un imbécile?

Ce n'est qu'un baiser. Ce n'est rien du tout. Ça ne fait pas de moi un homo, ça ne s'attrape pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis homophobe non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette pour ça. Je veux juste retourner à comme c'était avant, être son ami, si possible, encore, et oublier ce qui s'est passé.

J'essaie de me dire que je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne suis pas certain que c'est ce que je ressens. J'ai honte, néanmoins, de la manière dont je me suis comporté et des mots qui ont franchi mes lèvres. Une partie de moi se dit que c'était à lui de ne pas tenter de m'embrasser, que c'était justifié, mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à y adhérer.

En Histoire, je suis assis près de Luna et nous passons le cours à nous échanger des messages sur un morceau de papier. Le professeur Binns, qui, comme toujours, se contente de lire le manuel d'un ton monotone, sans jamais se lever de son bureau, ne se rend compte de rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je lui parle du baiser. Elle ne semble pas choquée. Je lui dis de n'en parler à personne, elle me le promet et je sais qu'elle tiendra parole.

« C'était comment? » elle griffonne dans une écriture presque illisible.

« Bizarre » je réponds.

« Ginny le sait? »

« NON! » j'écris en lui jetant un regard comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Tu vas faire quoi? Le concours? »

« Rien. »

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre que de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Je me vois assez mal revenir sur le sujet. Je pense que lui aussi préférerait oublier, d'ailleurs.

« Tu devrais t'excuser. » elle écrit.

J'hausse les épaules. Je sais qu'elle a raison, mais en même temps, c'est lui qui a décidé de m'embrasser, ce n'est pas moi. C'est normal que j'aie réagi. Je connais beaucoup de monde qui aurait eu une réaction bien pire que la mienne. Ron, par exemple…

« Je sais que tu le feras, tu es une bonne personne. » elle ajoute.

Je soupire. Moi, je n'en suis pas si convaincu.

 _Jeudi_. C'est la troisième fois que je tente d'expliquer à Neville un problème de trigonométrie et je vois bien que ça ne lui rentre pas dans la tête. Pourtant, ça m'apparaît si évident. Difficile de comprendre que, pour certains, les mathématiques sont une matière si complexe alors que ce n'est que de la logique. Le salon de l'unité n'est occupé que par nous et Zabini qui révise de son côté, seul et en silence, comme toujours.

L'écriture de Neville est brouillonne, encore pire que celle de Ron. J'observe la pointe de son crayon griffonner la page couverte de ratures et mon esprit s'égare. Je n'ai pas encore présenté mes excuses à Lee. Je l'ai évité toute la semaine, en vérité. Nous avons une rencontre d'équipe demain et rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal au cœur. Luna n'est pas revenu sur ce que je lui avais dit et je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'en ai assez de ma propre culpabilité lorsque je le vois au loin dans un couloir et que je change sciemment de direction pour qu'il ne me voie pas ou, du moins, qu'il croit que moi je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est ridicule, je le sais.

-Harry, tu m'écoutes?

Neville me fixe et je réalise qu'il a dû me poser une question qui m'a passé cent mètres au-dessus de la tête. Que dirait-il, lui, de toute cette histoire? Je ne le saurai jamais, car je n'ai aucune intention de lui parler de ça. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi j'en ai même parlé à Luna. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, chose avec laquelle j'ai habituellement de la facilité, pourtant.

Quand le premier cri nous parvient, je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. La seconde d'après, Neville et moi sommes déjà dans le couloir et Colin est par terre à se débattre comme un diable. Un éducateur, Troy, tente de le calmer, mais il n'écoute plus rien. Soudain, Colin se lève et pousse l'adulte qui tombe à la renverse avant de s'enfuir vers l'étage du haut en pleurant et en criant. Un grand fracas provenant du premier et laisse deviner qu'il a dû jeter un meuble par terre. Nous nous précipitons à l'étage à la suite de Troy. Plusieurs résidents sont sortis de leurs chambres et regardent la scène. Colin a jeté une petite bibliothèque par terre et les livres ont été projetés un peu partout sur le sol.

L'éducateur s'approche doucement de lui et Colin recule en poussant un cri à glacer le sang, puis il porte ses mains à son visage et se met à se frapper furieusement. Sans hésiter, Troy se rue sur lui pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal et essaie de l'immobiliser. Colin cri et pleure à s'en fendre l'âme, ses paroles sont inintelligibles, mais sa détresse, elle, est clairement perceptible. Il envoie un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'éducateur qui pousse une sorte de gémissement étouffé.

Remus arrive alors d'on ne sait où et vient à son aide. Même à deux, ils peinent à maîtriser l'enfant qui se libère pendant une seconde et recommence à se frapper furieusement. Mais, les deux adultes parviennent finalement à le maîtriser et à l'amener vers la salle d'isolement. Les cris continuent longtemps, c'est le seul son qu'on peut entendre dans toute l'unité. Tout le monde a la mine grave et personne n'ose parler. Près de moi, je sens que Neville est au bord des larmes. Pour ce soir, je crois que c'est fini les maths.

 _Vendredi_. Revoir Lee lors de notre rencontre de groupe est beaucoup moins bizarre que ce que je redoutais. Moi qui aie passé la semaine à l'éviter, je me rends compte qu'encore une fois, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Il me sourit et nous discutons normalement, comme avant, même. Rien dans son regard ou dans sa manière de se comporter avec moi ne laisse penser qu'il est fâché contre moi ou qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre nous deux. Il serait tentant de laisser ça ainsi, de faire comme si, effectivement, la soirée de vendredi dernier n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais les paroles de Luna me reviennent et je me sens encore plus mal de la manière dont j'ai réagi. Lee est un chic type, il mérite des excuses de ma part. Et puis, être dans le déni n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé. Je dois lui présenter des excuses.

Lorsque je lui dis que je voudrais lui parler après la rencontre, je vois l'ombre d'un doute traverser son visage, mais il me répond tout de même « ok » avec un sourire, bon joueur. Encore une fois, je lui envie cette facilité avec laquelle il traverse la vie, moi qui me heurte à tout et à rien.

Cho et Cédric passent presque toute la pratique à parler de ce qu'ils feront durant la semaine de relâche. C'est inexplicablement irritant et plus encore. Les professeurs Snape et Flitwick nous ont remis une liste interminable de choses à réviser puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient disponibles aujourd'hui pour la rencontre. Impossible de se concentrer alors qu'ils ne cessent de jacasser et Lee ne dit rien, au contraire, il acquiesce. Chaque mot supplémentaire qui s'échappe de leur bouche me donne envie de soupirer pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils me dérangent. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on va gagner. Ils devraient plutôt se concentrer là-dessus à la place de bavasser. On s'en fout de leurs projets de vacances et le fait que moi, je ne fais rien pour ce congé n'y est pour rien! C'est juste…c'est juste tannant. Mes yeux lisent et relisent la même question sans pour autant que je ne retienne un seul mot.

-Avez-vous fini, oui? je soupire avec impatience lorsqu'après un moment de silence, Cédric se remet encore à parler.

Les mots sortent plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu et mes yeux clignent fortement d'eux-mêmes.

Il se tait, surpris, sans doute, par cet accès de colère qui m'a échappé. Lee et Cho restent interdits.

-C'est juste… c'est… j'aimerais me concentrer et là, c'est pas possible, j'ajoute, plus doucement, mal à l'aise de m'être laissé emporter pour rien.

Ils laissent filer et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est parce qu'ils savent pour moi. On leur a dit que des choses comme ça pouvaient se produire et de juste les ignorer. Le professeur Flitwick a dû leur parler. Pas de doute. Cette idée me tourne en boucle dans la tête, si bien que, malgré le fait qu'ils aient interrompu leurs discussions, je ne parviens pas plus à me concentrer. Ils savent, c'est certain. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si gentils depuis le début avec moi. Ils ont pitié. Ils me jugent, c'est sûr.

-C'est sûr, je murmure sans m'en rendre compte.

-Quoi? demande Cédric avec une pointe d'agacement, cette fois.

Il se croise les bras en me dévisageant. Les deux autres me regardent aussi. C'est la première fois qu'un tic verbal m'échappe en leur présence. Normalement, je les contrôle bien. Mais parfois, ça m'échappe.

-Rien, je réponds sans les regarder, espérant qu'il laisse tomber.

-Tu as marmonné quelque chose, pourtant, il insiste.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il pense sans doute que j'ai marmonné quelque chose contre lui, mais ça n'a rien à voir.

-C'est rien, je réponds.

-S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je préférerais le savoir! réplique Cédric.

-Cédric… intervient Lee pour calmer le jeu, mais son regard est toujours fixé sur moi.

Je ne peux plus m'en sortir. Je dois m'expliquer, mais je n'en ai nulle envie.

-C'est rien, je te dis, c'est juste… mon truc, ok? C'est pas…ça veut rien dire. C'est juste… c'est un tic, ok? je dis à voix basse, sans les regarder, parce que je n'ai pas envie de lire dans leurs yeux ce que je sais que j'y verrai.

Silence. Évidemment. Comme toujours.

-Ah… ok. Y'a pas de problème, c'est cool, balbutie Cédric en retour, c'est lui qui est mal à l'aise désormais.

J'ai envie de lui répondre qu'il n'y a rien de « cool » dans ça, mais je m'abstiens. La main chaude et visqueuse de la honte se presse contre mon front, m'écrase. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais l'impression que c'était différent avec eux. Ils ne me connaissaient pas vraiment et je parvenais à me contenir en leur présence, leur donnant l'illusion que j'étais comme eux. Mais c'était illusoire de penser que j'y arriverais toujours, il faut croire. Et maintenant qu'ils ont vu, je sais que les choses vont changer. Elles ont déjà changé. Même s'ils savaient, avant, ils n'avaient pas vu, c'est bien différent.

Et Lee?

Le reste de la rencontre passe douloureusement lentement et mon esprit est trop occupé à me repasser en boucle l'échange qui a eu lieu entre Cédric et moi pour que je parvienne à retenir quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'analyser encore et encore ce qui s'est passé, les paroles que j'ai dites et de me torturer l'esprit à me dire que je n'aurais pas dû dire telle chose ou alors que j'aurais dû dire telle autre à la place. Si bien que je remarque à peine lorsque Cho et Cédric quittent et que je suis de nouveau seul avec Lee.

-Tu voulais me parler? il demande avec un sourire une peu plus timide cette fois.

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté Luna? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux lui présenter des excuses. De toute manière après aujourd'hui, il doit regretter ce qui s'est passé. Et c'est tant mieux. Mais, alors que j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais reparler de ce soir-là, ma bouche semble être d'un autre avis.

-Euh, ouais. C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé mardi soir, je voulais…

La porte de la classe s'ouvre en grand, m'interrompant brusquement.

-Je suis arrivé trop tôt? dit alors une voix que je reconnais aussitôt.

Draco se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils. Que fait-il ici? Comment savait-il où j'étais? M'a-t-il attendu tout ce temps? Nous marchons parfois ensemble lorsqu'il décide de ne pas prendre le bus, mais pas quand j'ai des réunions pour le concours. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Non, pas du tout, nous avions terminé, répond Lee et je comprends alors que Draco n'est pas ici pour moi, mais pour lui.

Mes sourcils se froncent malgré moi. Depuis quand ces deux-là se connaissent-ils?

-Ok, dit Draco en m'accordant un bref signe de tête, même pas un « bonjour », craint-il de dire qu'il me connaît devant son nouvel ami?

-Harry, tu voulais me parler de… commence Lee, mais je l'interromps, hors de question que je parle de ça maintenant que Malfoy est ici, plutôt mourir.

-Non, c'est rien. On se revoit lundi, bon weekend.

Il semble étrangement déçu, mais je ne le laisse pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que je suis déjà sorti du local, profondément agacé sans savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Colin a quitté le centre. C'est la première chose que me dit Neville en pénétrant dans ma chambre. Il semble secoué. Il était proche de lui. Je le comprends, la nouvelle m'atteint aussi, même si je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle le ferait autant. Les éducateurs ne nous diront pas où il est parti, mais c'est clair, ils l'ont amené dans une unité plus sécurisée. C'était la crise de trop.

-Les gars, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans vos chambres à cette heure-ci, ça fait deux fois que je te le dis, Harry, dit Anna, une des éducatrices en poste en passant devant ma chambre.

-Ouais, je descends, je réponds.

-Tout de suite, sinon c'est un avis.

Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et elle fronce les sourcils.

-Je me passerais de ton attitude, on écoute un film ce soir, tu aimes ça habituellement.

J'hausse les épaules en sortant de ma chambre et elle se détourne pour intervenir auprès de Theodore Nott qui dont le ton de la conversation qu'il a avec Blaise Zabini commence dangereusement à monter.

-Ça va toi? Neville me demande.

J'hésite encore une fois à lui déballer mon sac, mais quelque chose me retient.

-Longue semaine, c'est tout et rester ici ce weekend me donne envie de me pendre.

-Ne dit pas ça ou tu passeras le weekend avec un éducateur à deux mètres à te regarder dormir et faire pipi.

Il a raison, de telles paroles ne sont pas prises à la légère, ici. Même si c'est juste une façon de parler. Quelques instants plus tard, il me dit qu'il doit y aller, que sa grand-mère doit être arrivée.

-Tu y vas le vendredi, maintenant? je demande.

-C'est la première fois, nous allons à Londres pour le weekend, il répond en détournant le regard.

-C'est génial!

-Ouais, répond-il sans aucune trace d'enthousiasme dans sa voix, au contraire, il semble étrangement triste.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, pourtant.

Il hausse les épaules, son regard se pose partout dans ma chambre sauf sur moi. Il hésite à me dire quelque chose.

-C'est juste que… on va voir mes parents.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ses parents? J'ignorais qu'ils étaient encore en vie, comme il n'en parle jamais. J'étais persuadé que c'était sa grand-mère qui l'élevait puisqu'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est la première fois qu'il les mentionne.

-Tes parents? je dis sans trop savoir qu'elle attitude adopter.

-Ils sont dans un hôpital.

-Ok, je réponds, interdit, n'osant pas poser de questions de peur de briser ce moment.

-Un hôpital psychiatrique.

-Oh.

Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi. Comme si le tabou concernant les raisons faisant que nous sommes ici s'étendait aussi à ses parents. Comment cela est-il possible? Les deux? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Neville est comme il est à cause d'eux. Est-ce génétique?

-Bon, je dois y aller, il dit sans jamais croiser mon regard et il quitte la pièce avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il n'est déjà plus dans mon champ de vision quand je lui cris un « À dimanche! », je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu.

Comme tous les vendredis, après le dîner, c'est la soirée cinéma. En m'y dirigeant, je vois que Draco est de retour, il a dû souper avec Lee à ce que j'en déduis. Il s'est installé dans la dernière rangée et je prends place à ses côtés. Il me jette un regard en biais, mais ne dit rien. Je suis bizarrement irrité contre lui, mais je n'en montre rien. Je n'ai pas de raison de ressentir ça.

L'idée qu'en ce moment même, je pourrais être dans le salon confortable des Weasley plutôt qu'ici me traverse la tête, mais je la chasse aussitôt. Remus a suggéré que je les appelle demain, peut-être que je le ferai.

C'est ce moment que choisit mon corps pour me faire don d'un nouveau tic. Génial. Cette fois-ci, c'est ma tête qui se secoue brusquement de gauche à droite. Particulièrement pénible celui-là. C'est toujours comme ça. Il y a une sorte de rotation dans mes tics. Certains me durent des mois, voire de années, d'autres quelques semaines ou quelques jours à peine. C'est complètement imprévisible et je ne sais jamais quel nouveau tic peut apparaître ou disparaître. Certaines m'horripilent plus que d'autres.

Draco se tourne en me voyant faire, mais il ne dit rien et son regard est vide de tout jugement. Il ne me donne aucune raison de continuer à être irrité contre lui et je ne lui en veux que davantage. Cela aurait donné une justification à mon agacement. Tant pis.

Il ne me dit toujours rien. Il ne m'a rien dit depuis que je me suis assis ici. Et ça ne fait qu'accentuer ma contrariété.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais le droit d'aller chez des amis, maintenant, je murmure après un moment tandis que le film débute.

Il hausse un sourcil et me toise.

-Pour qui tu te prends, ma titulaire? il répond à voix basse.

Bon, voilà! Là, je le reconnais bien.

-Non. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu te tenais avec Lee, je chuchote.

Son regard se fait glacial et je suis surpris lorsqu'il me répond finalement, au bon d'un inconfortable silence.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a discuté deux minutes l'autre soir que tu sais tout de moi, Potter, il rétorque d'un ton aussi froid que le reste.

Devant nous, Zabini se retourne et nous jette un regard noir en nous faisant signe de nous taire. Je ne peux croire qu'il porte un véritable intérêt à ce film débile.

-C'était plus que deux minutes, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

Il ne répond pas et fait mine de reporter son attention sur le film. Ce qui s'est passé entre Lee et moi ne cesse de me tourner dans la tête et je me demande s'il est au courant pour lui. De ses… préférences. Et si? Les paroles de Goyle me reviennent en tête, lorsqu'il a traité Draco de pédé. Était-ce seulement une insulte comme une autre ou est-ce que c'était basé sur la réalité? Lee a-t-il essayé de l'embrasser lui aussi?

Le film continue, mais je ne l'écoute pas, bien trop perdu dans mes pensées. Et cette amitié entre Lee et Draco me perturbe et m'énerve sans que je sache pourquoi. Une partie de moi est contrariée qu'ils puissent être amis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi je ressens une telle chose. Je préférerais qu'ils ne se côtoient pas, même si c'est absurde. Draco n'est même pas mon ami et Lee… je ne saurais trop dire s'il l'est toujours après ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

-Vous vous connaissez comment? je demande sans délicatesse.

-Quoi? il dit en se tournant vers moi sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son agacement.

-Lee et toi?

-Vous allez la fermer, oui? s'impatiente Blaise Zabini en se tournant cette fois franchement vers nous.

-Blaise, rassieds-toi, Draco, Harry, taisez-vous, vous dérangez les autres, intervient Anna.

Je me lève sans faire attention à minimiser le bruit des pattes de la chaise qui raclent sur le sol. Cette fois, le regard de Blaise est assassin, mais je m'en fous. Il ne me fait pas peur.

-Harry, où vas-tu?

-Appeler ma famille d'accueil.

-Ok, c'est bon, mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais que tu me le demandes.

-Je te le demande, là, je rétorque, à la limite de l'arrogance.

À ma grande surprise, elle ne répond rien, mais me fait signe d'y aller avec impatience. Pour sûr, elle va noter ça à mon dossier. Qu'importe. Il y a un téléphone près de la salle à manger, c'est là que je me rends, comme il est interdit de monter seul à l'étage à cette heure-ci.

C'est Fred qui répond. Il semble content de me parler.

-J'aimerais parler à Ginny, je dis lorsque la conversation s'essouffle un peu.

Je l'entends l'appeler et je colle le combiné un peu plus fort sur mon oreille.

-Harry?

-Ouais.

-Je suis contente que tu m'appelles. Tu fais quoi?

J'hausse les épaules même si elle ne peut pas me voir. Je l'imagine, en pyjamas, sûrement, ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval, un sourire sur les lèvres. La douleur de ne pas être avec eux se fait plus poignante.

-On écoute un film.

-Nous aussi! Quel film?

Quelque chose m'étreint la gorge, m'empêche de répondre. Nous sommes sur deux planètes différentes à des années-lumière l'une de l'autre. Je me situe à proximité d'un trou noir qui menace jour après jour de m'avaler et des débris, attirés par son champ gravitationnel, me percutent sauvagement et sans relâche, arrachant à chaque fois des morceaux de qui je suis, de qui je pourrais être alors que pour eux, la vie continue, tout simplement. Sans moi.

-Jurassic World, je réponds.

-Cool.

-Ouais...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** :

Chers lecteurs,

J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


	7. Chapitre 7: Supernova

**Chapitre 7** : **Supernova**

 **Supernova** : n.f. Astron. Étoile massive qui se manifeste lors de son explosion en devenant momentanément très lumineuse.

* * *

Tout est insupportable. Le mois de mars est le pire mois de l'année, j'en suis désormais convaincu. Remus a dit que les couchers dans ma famille d'accueil reprendraient à la fin du mois. Ça fait deux semaines que je passe mes weekends au centre. Ça fait deux semaines que je me retrouve seul ici, comme un imbécile. Et ce qui me fâche le plus, dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que je suis le seul responsable de mon malheur.

Ron n'est plus avec Lavande, fallait s'y attendre. Quand il a appelé, samedi soir, pour me dire comment il n'avait, au fonds, jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle, ma seule surprise a été qu'il ait été capable de lui annoncer en personne que c'était fini. Le connaissant, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il la larguerait par texto ou au téléphone. Mais non, faut croire que les gens changent. Évidemment, pour elle, c'était la fin du monde, ce l'est toujours d'ailleurs, si je me fie à ce qu'en disaient Parvati et Padma dans le couloir ce matin. Pas que j'écoutais leur conversation, c'est juste qu'elles bavassaient à deux pas de mon casier. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Lavande, mais de la voir les yeux rouges et bouffis, l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux jours, je ne peux pas dire que ça me fait plaisir non plus.

Mais, comme je disais, tout est insupportable. Et quand je dis tout, je parle surtout du professeur Snape qui m'a encore filé une retenue parce que, soi-disant, je parlais dans son cours, comme si j'étais le seul. Quand je dis tout, je veux aussi parler de Remus qui ne comprend pas, malgré mes explications, que de m'interdire de me rendre chez Cho, Cédric ou Lee pour la préparation du concours les empêche eux-aussi de faire des rencontres en dehors de l'école et les oblige à rester un vendredi soir à l'école. Ils n'ont rien dit, mais je sais bien ce qu'ils en pensent et je commence à regretter toute cette maudite histoire de concours.

Quand je dis tout, je fais aussi référence à Ginny qui me rabat sans cesse les oreilles avec le fait que c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas dormir chez elle, que je lui manque, qu'un mois, c'est vraiment trop long. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est que chacune de ses plaintes, je le reçois comme un reproche qui me serait adressé personnellement. Parce que toute cette situation, c'est de ma faute. Parce que c'est moi qui, encore une fois, n'a pas su agir comme une personne normale. Parce que je ne suis pas une personne normale. Et chaque mot qui s'échappe de sa bouche ne fait que me le rappeler, encore et encore et encore.

Quand je dis tout, je parle aussi de mes tics qui ont augmenté de manière fulgurante depuis quelque temps. Ça a déjà été pire, quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ça n'avait pas atteint un tel niveau depuis des années. Je suis habitué de sentir le regard des autres sur moi, mais là je donnerais presque n'importe quoi pour avoir une cape d'invisibilité. Et Seamus qui a osé me suggérer de tenter de me relaxer parce que ça l'énervait de me voir faire. Comme si c'était aussi simple, quel con.

Et finalement, quand je dis tout, je parle aussi de ce qui se passe entre Draco et Lee. Pas que ça m'atteigne personnellement, mais de les voir ainsi, toujours ensemble, comme si personne d'autre n'existait dans cette foutue école, ça m'énerve. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame entre eux, pas que ça me concerne ou me touche particulièrement, mais c'est juste… lourd. Et son éducatrice qui permet qui lui permet d'aller chez lui alors que c'est avec lui que j'ai fumé de l'herbe, je trouve ça illogique. Non pas que Lee ne soit pas une bonne fréquentation ou un truc du genre, mais tout de même. Moi, j'aurais des réserves. Et puis, de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. Pas du tout. Alors je vais simplement l'enlever de cette liste, voilà. Je ne fous de ce que Lee et Draco peuvent bien faire ensemble, je me fous qu'ils soient amis ou je ne sais pas quoi.

* * *

Quand on m'appelle à l'intercom au bureau du Directeur, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Celui du professeur Snape en premier. Si j'étais plus parano, je dirais que ses yeux noirs brillent avec une lueur de victoire, comme si on avait plutôt annoncé qu'il a remporté un prix particulièrement alléchant. Bien entendu, le reste de son facies ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion et l'instant suivant, son regard non plus, si bien que je pense que j'ai peut-être imaginé ce que j'y ai perçu.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a fait? Me murmure Ron en se tournant vers moi.

Je fronce les sourcils en haussant les épaules, je peux presque entendre le « encore » au bout de sa question. Je prends mon sac en évitant de regarder les autres élèves qui chuchotent et sort de la classe sans même un regard pour mon professeur. Mon cœur bat juste un peu plus rapidement, même si c'est ridicule. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire? Les couloirs sont vides et je prends mon temps, profitant de ce moment de calme avant de devoir subir Dieu sait quelles accusations, encore.

Arthur se tient près du bureau de l'adjointe du Directeur et un poids me tombe dans l'estomac en le voyant là. Mais le sourire qui éclaire son visage me laisse perplexe. Est-ce le moment où il va me dire que je ne peux pas aller chez lui samedi tel que prévu? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi interrompre mon cours pour ça? En quoi est-ce urgent? Megan, l'adjointe du professeur Dumbledore m'adresse un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Bonjour Harry, me dit Arthur en faisant un pas vers moi.

Il est vêtu d'un jeans et d'un pullover, c'est étrange, il porte toujours un habit pour le travail. A-t-il pris une journée de congé?

-Salut, je m'entends répondre d'une voix remplie d'incertitude.

-Je sais que tu as ton vendredi après-midi de congé aujourd'hui, c'est une belle journée…

-Ouais, mais je dois rentrer au centre, j'ai pas le droit de sortir après…erh… ce qui s'est passé, je réponds avec gêne.

Bien que nous sommes revenus plus que pas assez sur l'évènement d'il y a deux semaines où je l'ai poussé, je suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise d'en parler avec lui. Il le sait et se contente d'hausser la tête, ne voulant pas tourner le fer dans la plaie.

-Oui, je sais, il répond. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être profiter de ce temps pour faire quelque chose ensemble.

Je suis sous le choc.

-À moins que tu aies déjà prévu de faire autre chose, il ajoute, incertain, devant mon silence.

-Juste tous les deux? je demande, encore abasourdi.

Nous n'avons jamais fait quelque chose seulement tous les deux et après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il me proposerait cela. Une grimace tord mon visage et je détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

-Oui. Si tu veux bien, il répond.

-Ouais.

-Alors, on y va? Il m'indique la porte avec un sourire.

-C'est que… c'est juste cet après-midi qu'on a pas d'école, il me reste un cours et…

Il sourit.

-J'ai déjà avisé le directeur, ça ne posera pas problème. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Londres, au musée et prendre un déjeuner ensemble dans un resto avant, le temps de faire la route, on ferait mieux de partir maintenant si on veut avoir le temps.

-Ouais… ok, je réponds en souriant à mon tour, incapable de soutenir son regard et le cœur battant la chamade.

Durant le trajet en voiture, c'est surtout Arthur qui anime la conversation, moi, mon cerveau tourne à une vitesse folle et je suis un peu étourdi par tout ça. Je suis content. Vraiment. Mais je suis aussi surpris et un peu chamboulé. Je souhaiterais pouvoir mettre mes émotions à pause jusqu'à la fin de la journée et juste profiter du moment présent, mais je les sens qui se bousculent en moi, se poussant les unes les autres à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Arthur avait raison lorsqu'il a dit qu'on devrait partir tôt si on voulait être arrivé à Londres pour le déjeuner, car il y a un trafic monstre, mais ça ne semble pas l'impatienter. Au contraire, par moment, il chantonne une chanson à la radio, sinon il se tourne vers moi en souriant et en me racontant une anecdote qui se veut drôle. Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres pour lui signifier que j'apprécie le moment, je repousse à l'intérieur de moi tout le brouhaha qui emplit ma tête.

Je commence à vraiment relaxer lorsque nous sommes assis tous les deux au restaurant. C'est un tout petit restaurant indien et lorsque je l'entends dire à la serveuse que nous avons une réservation, un sourire s'étale de lui-même sur mes lèvres parce que je réalise que tout cela, c'était prévu. Qu'Arthur a réellement planifié cette journée avec moi. Je le sais aussi parce que l'indien est ma cuisine préférée et qu'il le sait. Quand les plats sont posés devant nous, je me surprends à lui parler de ma semaine à l'école, puis du départ d'Olivier du centre, puis du concours. Il sourit et hoche la tête, me pose des questions et j'y réponds et tout ça me semble naturel, aisé. Je crois que je n'ai pas échangé autant de mots avec lui dans les derniers mois que lors de ce déjeuner. La nourriture est excellente et rien ne peut venir gâcher ce moment. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est bel et bien réel.

Le musée est peu achalandé. Il faut croire que ce ne sont pas toutes les écoles qui ont une journée pédagogique aujourd'hui. De plus, le mois de mars est loin d'être la haute saison pour le tourisme. C'est une exposition sur l'astronomie et l'art et encore une fois, cela me rappelle que cette journée était prévue uniquement pour moi et encore une fois, mon cœur se serre. Les œuvres sont belles, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens au British Museum, mais à chaque fois, ils sont capables de transformées les installations selon les expositions, si bien que c'est comme si les lieux n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Nous marchons un moment, lisant les descriptions sous les tableaux, nous attardant à une œuvre ou à une autre en murmurant. Puis, Arthur voit un banc et demande de s'y assoir un moment. J'aurais continué, mais je m'assois à ses côtés pour lui permettre de se reposer.

-Merci, je dis après un moment de silence, sans le regarder.

Je le vois hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

-Ça me fait plaisir, Harry.

Le silence retombe entre nous, mais il n'est pas inconfortable, au contraire. Un couple passe près de nous et l'homme glisse sa main dans celle de sa conjointe en pointant une œuvre du doigt. Mes épaules se crispent et ma tête donne un coup sur la droite, heureusement, le couple n'a rien vu, ils regardaient ailleurs.

-Je voulais juste te dire que… que je pense ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Concernant le fait que je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous. Je veux dire, entre toi et notre famille. Je sais que c'est difficile, parfois, mais j'aimerais que tu me crois quand je te dis que tu as ta place avec nous.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

-Ok, je réponds sans le regarder, incapable de lui dire que j'aimerais ça, moi aussi, être capable de le croire, mais que c'est juste impossible.

Mes yeux clignent d'eux-mêmes, je reporte mon regard sur la toile sur le mur devant nous, on peut y voir un scientifique de la renaissance tenant un appareil astronomique entre ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas pareil à la maison depuis deux semaines, Molly, Ginny, les garçons et moi, on a hâte que tu reviennes pour plus longtemps que seulement le samedi.

-Ok, je dis, du bout de lèvres, parce que sinon je sens que je vais craquer.

Je sais qu'il aimerait que je dise autre chose, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le veux pas. Un tic me traverse le corps et il claque ses mains sur ses cuisses avec énergie en se levant avec enthousiasme, faisant comme si mon attitude ne l'atteignait pas. À moins qu'il comprenne que je ne fais pas ça pour le blesser, que dans mon silence, il ne doit rien lire d'autre qu'un merci silencieux. Est-ce possible qu'il comprenne?

-On continue? il entonne.

-Moi aussi, je dis soudain.

Il semble perplexe.

-Moi aussi je m'ennuie de vous.

Il me sourit et nous continuons à visiter l'exposition.

* * *

-Tu me dis que les tics ont empiré dans les dernières semaines, on pourrait toujours essayé une médication pour ça, suggère Tonks en notant quelque chose dans le dossier ouvert devant elle.

J'hausse les épaules.

-La médication a jamais fonctionné par le passé pour mes tics.

-Il existe des molécules qu'on a pas essayé, mais c'est sûr qu'il y a des effets secondaires. Sinon on peut aussi attendre, voir si ça passe, tu sais comment c'est, ça peut disparaître comme c'est venu. Normalement, en vieillissant, les tics diminuent et sont plus faciles à contrôler, mais je ne t'apprends rien. La décision finale te revient, je peux demander à Remus de prendre rendez-vous avec ton médecin pour ça si c'est ce que tu veux.

Nymphadora Tonks est ma psychologue depuis que je suis au centre. Je l'aime bien, elle est plutôt cool pour une psy avec ses cheveux mauves et ses vêtements tout aussi colorés.

-Est-ce juste des tics physiques ou tu en as aussi des vocaux?

-Presque uniquement physiques, les tics vocaux c'est plus par moment, quand je suis anxieux et souvent je n'en ai pas pendant plusieurs jours et c'est rien de trop... humiliant. Au moins j'ai pas l'air complètement débile.

Elle me jette un regard et elle n'a pas besoin de me dire qu'elle n'aime pas m'entendre parler de cette façon, je le sais. Je détourne les yeux.

-Alors, as-tu encore de la difficulté à dormir? elle demande.

-Pas vraiment, ça va, juste parfois des cauchemars, mais ça n'a jamais tué personne. Je gère.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Avec les Weasley, comment ça va depuis ce qui s'est passé?

Je lui raconte la sortie au musée, combien ça m'a surpris, combien ça m'a fait plaisir. Je lui dis ce qu'Arthur m'a dit et que ça m'a bouleversé.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que ça t'a bouleversé? elle demande.

Je lui jette une regard, ses techniques de psy pour me faire parler, je le connais. J'hausse les épaules pour éviter la question, mais elle insiste. Mes yeux clignent d'eux-mêmes fortement.

-Je sais pas, je finis par répondre, du bout des lèvres.

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de me regarder. On entend un cri provenant du couloir et une série de bruits de pas, puis la voix d'Ariane, l'une des éducatrices qui crie quelque chose, le bruit s'estompe. Elle me fixe toujours, imperturbable, mais rassurante.

-C'est juste... je sais pas quoi répondre quand il me dit des choses comme ça. Je préférerais qu'il ne parle par de ça. C'est...

Mes yeux clignent de nouveau.

-Je vois pas pourquoi on doit parler de ça, je sais pas, je finis.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Arthur t'a dit que tu avais ta place chez eux et qu'il s'ennuie de toi?

-Pour me faire plaisir, je pense.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Penses-tu qu'il est sincère quand il te dit ça? la psychologue demande.

-Oui. Je pense qu'il croit qu'il est sincère, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, ça donne rien de dire des choses comme ça, c'est juste... c'est inutile.

-Pourquoi c'est inutile selon toi?

-Parce qu'on peut pas tout contrôler. On sait pas ce qui va arriver. Tu dis des choses, les gens disent des choses et ensuite la situation change et tu es déçu.

Je jette un regard vers l'horloge murale, espérant que l'heure se termine bientôt. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de tout ça. Comme si elle le sentait, Tonks change de sujet.

-Et avec ta copine, comment ça va? elle me demande en souriant.

Ginny. Elle m'a encore dit combien elle a hâte que je revienne passer les weekends chez elle aujourd'hui et comme à chaque fois que le sujet est abordé, j'ai senti un poids se poser sur mes épaules.

-Bien.

-Tu veux m'en parler.

-Y'a rien à dire, ça va bien, je réponds.

* * *

Molly pénètre dans le salon alors que Ginny et moi écoutons la saison trois de la série _Murder_ sur _Netflix_ dans le salon.

-Je vais prendre le thé chez madame Collins, je serai de retour pour le diner, elle dit avant de quitter.

On entend la porte se refermer dans un bruit sec. L'épisode se termine et le décompte de vingt secondes avant que le prochain ne débute commence.

-Un autre? je suggère en me penchant pour prendre la télé me prend la télécommande des mains et ferme plutôt le téléviseur en m'adressant un sourire espiègle.

-J'aurais plutôt une autre suggestion, elle me dit, puisque nous avons la maison à nous seuls, je pensais que peut-être…

Ron est aller au cinéma avec Fred et Georges et Percy est au travail, nous sommes tous les deux seuls maintenant que Molly est partie.

-Euh… ok, je balbutie.

Elle se penche lentement vers moi et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Elle prend mes mains et les pose sur ses hanches, je glisse mes doigts sur le tissu de son t-shirt, sentant la chaleur de son corps sous l'étoffe. Les minutes s'enchaînent et les baisers, puis elle me repousse doucement.

-Ça va? je demande, le souffle rapide.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Ouais, on pourrait aller dans ma chambre, elle murmure comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre et je prends la main qu'elle me tend sans répondre, la suivant au premier étage jusque dans sa chambre.

Quand elle s'assied sur son lit et m'encourage à en faire de même, je me sens soudainement nerveux. Le souvenir de la danse me revient en tête et mes mains deviennent moites, je tente de les essuyer sur mon jeans en espérant que ça se calme. Bien vite, ses lèvres son de nouveau sur les miennes et sa langue se faufile dans ma bouche. Elle glisse ses mains sous mon chandail et je frissonne. Je tente de l'imiter et pose mes mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Il fait incroyablement chaud dans sa chambre et l'odeur de son parfum est entêtante. Un tic me fait grimacer et automatiquement, je m'excuse, mais elle me pousse sur le dos et m'embrasse de plus bel en prenant place sur mes cuisses. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage et je dois me rappeler de la caresser et de ne pas seulement laisser mes mains posées sur elle, immobiles. Le temps passe incroyablement lentement et, en même temps, trop rapidement. Quand elle enlève son chandail, d'un coup, comme si soudainement, elle ne pouvait plus tolérer le contact du tissu sur sa peau, je ne sais plus où poser mon regard. Elle me sourit et j'en fais de même, l'imitant.

-Me trouves-tu jolie? elle demande.

-Oui.

Elle rit.

-T'es pas trop mal non plus.

Ginny appuie son corps contre le mien et en tremblant, je glisse une main vers son sein droit. Elle m'encourage en frottant son corps contre moi. Je me sens durcir dans mon pantalon et une sorte de soupir franchit mes lèvres. Je grimace, mais ne pense pas à avoir honte parce que la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit c'est cette friction entre nos deux bassins et ses mains qui se glissent vers ma fermeture éclair.

Quand se main se faufile dans mon pantalon et s'enroule autour de mon sexe, son nom franchit mes lèvres. À moitié pour lui signifier qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça et à moitié pour lui dire de ne pas arrêter. Mais elle arrête rapidement, se levant pour se débarrasser de son propre pantalon et me dire d'enlever le mien. Je le fais en tremblant, horriblement conscient de tout ce qui se passe, trop peut-être. Elle s'étend sur le dos et sachant que c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi, je m'étend sur elle.

-As-tu envie de moi? elle me demande.

Je l'embrasse pour toute réponse, ne sachant que dire d'autre que le mot « oui » et sachant que dans une telle situation, je devrais dire plus.

-On peut arrêter, je dis à la place sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Tu veux arrêter? elle demande avec incertitude et je sais que j'ai gaffé.

-Non, non, c'est juste que… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes…obligée.

Elle me scrute du regard, puis un sourire étire ses lèvres.

-Non, j'ai envie de partager ma première fois avec toi.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, en cet instant je pense à Lee, au baiser qu'on a échangé, au fait que c'est Ginny ma petite amie, que c'est elle que je désire, qui est avec moi, que c'est la bonne chose que je suis en train de faire. Que c'est comme ça que ça doit se dérouler.

-J'ai pas de… je commence.

-Premier tiroir, elle dit en me pointant sa table de chevet et je fouille avant de trouver une boîte pas encore ouverte.

Nous finissons de nous déshabiller et je sens une angoisse me vriller l'estomac, mais elle m'embrasse de nouveau et je ferme les yeux. Mes mains sont maladroites et enfiler le condom est plus périlleux que je ne l'aurais cru. Un tic me traverse.

-Désolé, je murmure, gêné.

-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, allez viens, je suis prête.

Je m'allonge sur elle et attend qu'elle me confirme d'un signe de tête, encore une fois, que c'est ce qu'elle désire, qu'elle est bien certaine. Nos gestes sont imprécis, les miens encore plus. Pendant un moment, son visage se crispe et je m'apprête à tout arrêter, mais elle m'encourage à continuer. Elle m'embrasse et je me demande si je fais bien, réalisant avec horreur que déjà je suis sur le point de jouir, que je ne tiendrai pas parce que ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai ressenti jusque-là. Je ralentis, je me concentre, mais l'instant suivant, il est déjà trop tard et je m'enfouis en elle une dernière fois alors que l'orgasme me prend à la gorge.

-Je t'aime.

C'est un murmure, la fin d'un soupir qu'elle me souffle à l'oreille. Des mots inconnus. Si mes lèvres n'en ont jamais goûté la saveur, mais oreilles n'en ont jamais entendu la sonorité non plus. Je t'aime. Quoi dire?

-Je t'aime, elle répète, plus fort, comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu la première fois.

Mais je l'avais entendu. Mon corps se retire du sien maladroitement et je retire avec encore plus d'inexpérience le préservatif. Les secondes s'égrènent et son regard habituellement pétillant ne cesse de guetter le mien. Je dois dire quelque chose.

-Tu ne dis rien.

Je sais.

-Ok.

-Pardon?

-Merci.

-Je te dis que je t'aime et tu me remercies?

Elle est furieuse. Elle remonte brusquement la couverture sur elle comme si sa nudité était dorénavant insupportable. J'aimerais dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-RÉPONDS! elle crie.

Et elle a raison. C'est alors qu'avec horreur, je vois des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et dévaler ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Ma respiration se bloque. Ma main tente de la retenir, mais elle me repousse en jurant, elle enfile ses vêtemens sans me regarder et l'instant d'après, elle quitte la chambre en claquant la porte. Je reste là sans bouger, comme un idiot. Le lit est sens dessus-dessous et mon cœur l'est aussi. Même si c'est moi qui a mal agi et que je ne mérite pas cette émotion-là. Inutile de réfléchir sur ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre. Je le sais trop bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Ce n'est pas que je ne lui porte pas de sentiments. C'est juste que je ne saurais les nommer et encore moins les dire. C'est ma petite-amie. C'est la sœur de Ron. C'est la fille de ma famille d'accueil. C'est mon amie.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas éprouvé de désir ou de plaisir lorsque nous avons fait l'amour. Je mentirais si je disais que j'éprouve une quelconque certitude quant à la nature de ces sentiments. Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser et de savoir que je l'ai fait me ravage le cœur. Mais lui mentir serait encore bien pire. Je souhaite pouvoir retourner en arrière, effacer ce qui vient de se passer. Est-ce normal? Suis-je normal? Aurais-je dû lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime? C'est ce qu'elle attendait de moi, à n'en pas douter.

Comment est-ce possible d'avoir tout à la fois l'impression d'avoir bien agi et mal agi?

Je me laisse retomber contre les oreillers, son odeur est partout dans le lit et j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne veux pas la perdre, mais j'ai la certitude qu'il est déjà trop tard.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, dans le prochain, on va retrouver Draco, si jamais il vous a manqué. J'espère avoir vos commentaires.

Merci,

Harley


	8. Chapitre 8: Éclipse

**Chapitre 8** : **Éclipse**

 **Éclipse** : n.f. Astron. Disparition temporaire complète ou non d'un astre, due à son passage dans l'ombre ou la pénombre d'un autre.

* * *

-Donc, vous êtes encore ensemble ou pas? me demande Hermione sans quitter Cédric Diggory des yeux alors qu'il coure avec le ballon avant de faire une passe à Seamus qui tente de marquer dans le but gardé par Ron, je la sens se tendre près de moi, mais ce dernier parvient à l'intercepter et elle pousse une sorte de soupir de soulagement.

Certains spectateurs poussent des sifflements et des cris, d'autres une sorte de gémissement de déception. Tout cela se réverbère dans le gymnase et me donne mal à la tête.

Je détourne mon attention du terrain, déjà que je n'ai pas un grand intérêt pour le foot, c'est encore pire quand c'est à l'intérieur. Mais puisque Ron fait partie de l'équipe, Hermione et moi venons assister à ses matchs et parfois à ses pratiques. En fait, il serait plus exact de dire que Hermione y assiste et qu'elle insiste pour que je l'y accompagne. Il n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passe entre eux.

-Je ne sais pas, je réponds.

-Hum… c'est plutôt mauvais signe, elle commente en me jetant un regard. Et Ron t'a-t-il réadressé la parole depuis samedi?

-Non.

-Ça va venir, laisse-lui le temps, c'est sa petite sœur, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Sinon, toi, ça va?

-Ouais.

-Ouais?

Et soudain je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça. Mais je connais trop bien Hermione pour penser qu'elle se satisferait de mon silence ou accepterait de changer de sujet sans que j'aie répondu à sa convenance à toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait avoir et notamment, celles visant à savoir comment je me porte. La vérité, c'est que je l'ignore.

Samedi, un sentiment désagréable, presque physique tant il était suffocant m'avait habité pour le reste de la journée. Alimenté, en plus, par la colère de Ron dont j'ignorais exactement ce que Ginny lui avait dit, mais qui m'accusait d'avoir fait de la peine à sa petite sœur et de n'être qu'un imbécile. J'avais pris le coup sans broncher, pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas complètement tort. C'est avec soulagement que, samedi soir, je suis retourné au centre. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle émotion en passant la porte d'entrée de cet endroit. Une constatation en soi inquiétante.

Le dimanche, cependant, les émotions négatives de la veille semblaient s'être émoussées en moi et je parvins à penser à autre chose, occupé par Neville qui était rentré plus tôt de chez sa grand-mère, en proie à une montée de son anxiété. Il me raconta comment madame Londubat avait fait redécorer sa chambre en son absence, disant que cela faisait trop longtemps que la pièce n'avait pas été peinturée. Elle avait choisi un vert pâle qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Neville les murs d'un hôpital, il avait aussitôt détesté la nouvelle décoration, mais savait qu'il était inutile d'en faire la remarque à sa grand-mère qui ne s'émouvrait pas de son opinion sur la question.

En soirée, je m'étais mis à repenser à Ginny et à la dispute que j'avais eu la veille avec Ron et cela dû paraître dans mon facies, car Neville me demanda si tout allait bien. Pendant une seconde, je pensai lui dire ce qui s'était passé, mais je changeai d'avis presqu'aussitôt, me disant que je n'avais pas envie de l'importuner avec ça, mais, au fonds, craignant surtout son jugement.

Et ce matin, en arrivant à l'école, Hermione m'avait intercepté avant même que je franchisse le portail du collège. Mettant ainsi fin, sans le savoir, aux questionnements qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, à savoir, si je me rendrais ou pas à notre lieu de rassemblement, sachant que Ron et Ginny s'y trouvaient assurément, mais n'ayant jamais dû les éviter auparavant.

Elle m'avait entraîné un peu plus loin, disant à Luna et à Neville qui m'accompagnaient comme chaque qu'elle devait me parler en privé. Luna n'avait même pas semblé l'écouter, l'esprit déjà ailleurs et n'ayant pas l'habitude de questionner ce que faisaient les autres. Neville, lui, m'avait jeté un regard inquisiteur, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas sans pouvoir mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était, puis il avait acquiescé en suivant Luna qui avait remise ses écouteurs sur sa tête.

Il était clair qu'Hermione savait déjà tout ou presque. Elle était proche de Ginny et cette dernière avait dû l'appeler ou la texter. Néanmoins, elle me laissa lui dire ce qui s'était passé samedi sans m'interrompre ou faire mine qu'elle savait déjà ce que je lui racontais. Son silence avait quelque chose de troublant, elle qui, normalement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vous couper sans vous laisser le temps de finir ce que vous avez à dire, désirant obtenir immédiatement les informations qui l'intéressaient. Mais pas cette fois. je vous fais grâce de la description des tics qui m'avaient assailli pendant ce récit, mais, comme depuis un moment déjà, ils ne m'avaient pas épargnés.

Le silence avait persisté même après que j'eus fini de parler et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à mon incertitude, mais après quelques secondes, elle posa une main sur mon bras et me fit un demi-sourire. « C'est pas simple. » avait-elle dit. Et j'avais haussé un sourcil vers elle, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas. À ce moment, j'ignorais encore que je n'aurais droit à LA conversation qu'en fin d'après-midi, pendant la pratique de soccer de Ron à laquelle elle m'entraîna sans me demander mon avis, m'y tirant presque de force.

Après le déjeuner qui s'était déroulé dans une tension presque insupportable malgré l'absence de Ginny à notre table et même, dans la cafétéria, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de côtoyer Ron plus qu'il ne le fallait. Mais Hermione ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai perdu deux amis, je réponds au bout d'un moment.

-Tu ne les as pas perdus, ils ont simplement besoin de temps. Ne t'en fais pas, on est tous amis depuis si longtemps, ça ne se brise pas si facilement un telle amitié.

J'hausse les épaules.

-Si Ron me reparle, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de Ginny.

-Tu verras, ça va aller. C'est ta première copine, c'est sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous alliez vous disputer, rompre même.

-Tu penses que je devrais lui parler? je demande en cherchant son regard.

Elle pince les lèvres.

-Éventuellement, mais… Harry, ça dépend de ce que toi tu désires. Si tu penses que tu… as des sentiments amoureux pour elle ou pas, ça va changer la tenue de la conversation que tu auras avec elle. Tu comprends?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, bien sûr que je comprends, je rétorque un peu sèchement.

Elle me jette un regard peu amène, puis se tourne vers la partie, je me sens aussitôt mal.

Et si je n'en sais rien? Si je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que ressens pour elle et que lorsque je me rends compte que finalement, je l'aime et qu'il est trop tard? Pourquoi est-ce si simple pour les autres alors que pour moi c'est si compliqué? C'est impossible que tout le monde ressente une telle confusion, ce serait invivable.

Je me sens horriblement coupable d'avoir fait de la peine à Ginny, mais surtout, j'ai l'horrible sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec elle, ça c'est sûr. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir volé quelque chose même si au moment de le faire, je n'en avais nullement l'intention. Je ne cesse de me demander si, au vu de comment toute cette histoire s'est terminée, elle regrette ce qui s'est passé.

-Excuse-moi… je… j'en ai juste marre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et d'être le dernier des salops, mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il fallu que je fasse? Que je lui mente? Que je lui réponde que je l'aime alors que je n'en sais rien?

Hermione pousse un soupir et pose une main sur mon avant-bras.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, je ne suis pas la meilleure dans ce domaine, comme tu le sais, mais il me semble qu'effectivement, tu as bien fait de ne pas lui mentir. Même si tu es dans une position inconfortable maintenant. Laisse la poussière retomber, peut-être que ça t'éclaircira les idées aussi.

-Ouais…

Mon attention se porte sur la partie. Je remarque alors que Draco est sur le terrain, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe, en fait, j'ignorais qu'il jouait au soccer. Il me semble que ce n'est pas son genre. Mais rapidement, je constate qu'il est doué, très doué, même. Peut-être jouait-il pour l'équipe de son ancienne école? En tout cas, il parvient sans difficulté à éviter Cédric qui tente de lui prendre le ballon, fait une passe à un de ses coéquipiers qui fait quatre enjambées et marque un but. Draco se tourne vers les gradins et son regard se pose sur moi un moment et alors que je m'apprête à lui faire un salut de la main, il détourne le regard. Ok, sympa, un autre qui m'en veut, on dirait.

-Wow, il est plutôt bon, commente Hermione en voyant que le regarde.

J'hausse les épaules, l'air faussement désintéressé.

-Je déteste le soccer, je réponds froidement.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me dit que je devrais être heureux, dans ce cas, car la partie est terminée. Ron vient vers elle, mais en me voyant, il fronce les sourcils et fait volteface. Génial.

Hermione pousse un soupir près de moi, agacée par l'attitude de Ron. Je lui fais signe d'y aller, de toute manière, la journée est terminée et nous allons dans des directions opposées, comme elle prend le bus jusque chez elle et pas moi.

Pas de réunion d'équipe pour le concours ce soir et ça fait bien mon affaire. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne et surtout pas à Lee. Il ne m'a rien fait, c'est vrai, mais son enthousiasme me porte parfois sur les nerfs. En fait, depuis quelque temps, tout ce qu'il fait m'énerve sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer pourquoi.

Je cherche Luna du regard dans le but de marcher avec elle sur le chemin du retour, puis je me rappelle que les lundis soir, elle a une pratique avec l'harmonie de l'école. Tant pis. Demain nous travaillons tous les deux, nous aurons le temps de discuter s'il n'y a pas trop de clients et si l'apprenti-gérant qui a à peine un an de plus que moi et qui se prend au moins autant au sérieux que le premier ministre nous laisse échanger plus de trois mots.

-Harry! Harry, attends! appelle une voix et je me retourne pour voir Lavande à quelques pas de moi.

-Euh… salut, je dis en me demandant pourquoi elle m'a interpellé, nous n'avons jamais été proches ni même amis et depuis qu'elle et Ron ont rompu, j'ai encore moins de raisons de lui parler.

-J'ai entendu dire que Ginny et toi, c'était terminé, est-ce que c'est vrai?

Mes sourcils se froncent aussitôt devant son manque de tact. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle une telle chose?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, je réponds en la dévisageant sans prendre la peine de dissimuler mon agacement.

-Euh… je voulais juste savoir, c'est que j'aurais une amie qui…

Stupéfait, je l'interromps sans même lui laisser le temps de placer un autre mot.

-Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé et j'apprécierais que tu ne te mêles plus de mes affaires!

Elle me jette un regard outré avant de virer les talons, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles qui doivent être une série d'insultes m'étant adressées. Je n'en ai que faire. Je ne parviens pas à croire à ce qui vient de se passer. Non seulement ce n'est pas officiellement fini entre Ginny et moi, du moins, à ce que j'en sais, mais, en plus, nous sommes lundi et c'est seulement depuis samedi que nous sommes en froid. Qui a pu répandre une telle nouvelle aussi rapidement? Ginny? Ron? Si c'est Ginny, ça signifierait que c'est bel et bien terminé entre nous.

Je marche seul pour revenir au centre, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aimerais être capable de cesser de tourner et retourner dans ma tête ce qui vient de se passer avec Lavande, mais surtout, ce qui est arrivé avec Ginny le weekend dernier. Plutôt que de me libérer l'esprit, en avoir discuté avec Hermione n'a fait que mettre ces pensées au premier plan.

Dans moins de dix minutes de marche, je serai au centre, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y être aussi tôt. Je pourrais traverser par le parc, ça me rallongerait d'une bonne demie heure et je pourrais toujours dire à Remus que je discutais et que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je rentre toujours à l'heure, alors même si pour une fois j'étais un peu en retard, ça ne serait pas la fin du monde.

Je tourne à droite au coin de la rue et marche jusqu'au bout de la rue, la tête ailleurs. C'est un cul-de-sac, mais au bout, entre deux blocs de béton, un sentier traverse le boisé qui s'y trouve. Il n'est évidemment pas déblayé durant l'hiver et une certaine épaisseur de neige s'y trouve, mais cette dernière a été chauffée par le soleil et s'est solidifiée, en plus des gens qui y sont passés avant moi et qui l'ont tapée.

Je me demande si Hermione a raison, si les choses vont réellement s'améliorer ou redevenir comme elles étaient avant. Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû sortir avec Ginny pour commencer. La sœur de mon meilleur ami, ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ça changera la donne pour mon placement en famille d'accueil chez eux. En a-t-elle parlé à ses parents? C'est certain qu'il est impossible qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué la tension qui régnait chez eux samedi soir, même s'ils n'en ont pas parlé.

« Je te dis que je t'aime et tu me remercies? »

Cette phrase. Je l'entends encore. Elle se répète encore et encore et je n'as pas à fermer les yeux pour revoir son air à la fois incrédule et furieux.

Quel imbécile.

La neige cède sous mon pied et je manque de tomber à genoux, mais je me reprends juste à temps. À l'ombre des arbres, la neige n'a pas encore subi les rayons du soleil et elle est plus épaisse, mais je continue.

Lorsque je suis seul, ainsi, je n'ai pas à tenter de retenir mes tics, et pourtant, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils me laissent tranquille, la plupart du temps. J'ai commencé la nouvelle médication et, à vrai dire, je ne vois pas de différences, mais le médecin a dit que cela pouvait prendre plusieurs semaines. Je n'ai pas grand espoir, la médication n'a jamais fonctionnée pour mes tics. Comme pour me donner raison, ma tête donne un violent coup vers la droite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai ce tic, mais il avait disparu dans les dernières années, je pense que c'est l'un des pires, je ne vous dis pas les torticolis…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'image de Draco durant la pratique de soccer s'impose à moi. Mais aussitôt, je repense à la manière dont il m'a ignoré, dont il m'ignore depuis quelque temps, depuis qu'il semble être devenu le nouveau meilleur ami de Lee. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Peut-être ne me parlait-il que pas dépit et que maintenant qu'il s'est fait un ami « normal », il n'a plus besoin de moi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas être associé à moi, le débile.

Ou alors, Lee lui a raconté des trucs sur moi, sur ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être a-t-il dit que j'étais…

Stop. Quelle importance de toute manière? S'il est assez con pour ne plus vouloir me parler sans raison ou parce qu'il me juge à cause de ma condition, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dans ma vie!

Le sentier débouche finalement sur le par cet je ne suis que trop heureux de pouvoir marcher dans autre chose que de la neige à moitié fondue, mais le mal est fait, mes bottes sont trempées. La lumière du jour commence à décliner tranquillement et, à contre-jour, je vois un petit groupe de jeunes hommes autour d'une voiture qui joue de la musique très fort. Je n'ai pas le choix de passer près d'eux pour sortir du parc et prendre le trottoir.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de leur jeter furtivement un coup d'œil. Je vois que certains ont une bouteille de bière à la main et j'accélère instinctivement le pas. Puis je le vois. Dudley, mon cousin.

C'est comme si on venait de me verser un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Un frisson me parcoure de part en part. Au même moment, il lève les yeux vers moi.

-Harry? il dit de cette voix trop familière et je recule en trébuchant. Hey, les mecs, c'est mon retardé de cousin dont je vous avais parlé…

Mais je n'entends jamais la suite. Je me mets alors à courir. Comme un fou. Comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses et c'est un peu ça, au fonds. Je n'enjambe pas la haie entourant le parc, je saute littéralement par-dessus. Je n'ai jamais été du genre athlétique, mais, en cet instant, mon corps n'en a que faire, je courre encore et encore, je suis un sprinter, un marathonien, un coureur de fonds.

Mon cousin. Que fait-il ici? Il est censé être partit étudier à Londres et de toute manière, la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante est à au moins dix minutes de voiture.

Une voiture manque de me happer lorsque je traverse la rue sans regarder et me klaxonne furieusement. Le centre est à encore au moins deux kilomètres et je courre sans jamais m'arrêter. Puis, en traversant le stationnement du centre, mon corps semble se rappeler d'un coup que je n'ai rien d'un athlète et la tête me tourne alors qu'un goût de sang se propage dans ma bouche et que ma gorge prend feu. Je me plie en deux, me demandant pendant un instant si je vais vomir, le corps tremblant et secoué par mon souffle erratique. Je réalise que je suis en sueur, complètement trempé jusqu'à mon manteau. Mon souffle ne semble pas près de reprendre son rythme normal et je me demande s'il le fera un jour. Mon cœur bat contre mes oreilles et en levant les yeux, pour rendre le tout encore plus humiliant, je vois que Draco se tient près de la porte d'entrée et m'observe, impassible.

Si jusque-là, j'avais l'impression que Draco m'évitait sans pour autant en avoir la certitude, lorsque je le vois s'apprêter à me tourner le dos pour entrer à l'intérieur, j'en ai la certitude.

-Attends! je l'interpelle, sans trop savoir pourquoi, surpris d'être encore capable de prononcer quelque parole que ce fut dans mon état.

Il s'arrête en m'entendant, mais ne se retourne pas immédiatement, si bien que je pense pendant un instant qu'il va se remettre à marcher et me laisser seul. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, tout au plus, il se retourne. Son visage est froid, critique. Je reste figé, toujours à bout de souffle. Je réalise combien je dois avoir l'air ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai interpelé que je sais quoi lui dire, je n'avais pas réfléchi jusque-là ou plutôt, je n'avais pas réfléchi du tout.

-Oui? il demande d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Puis les mots coulent d'eux-mêmes.

-Tu m'évites.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais plutôt un constat. Son regard d'acier me jauge sans pour autant que je sois en mesure de déterminer ce à quoi il pense en cet instant. La tête me tourne une seconde fois et je prie tous les dieux pour ne pas vomir devant lui, il y a une limite aux humiliations que l'on peu subir dans une même journée.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules. Il n'essaie même pas de nier?

-Pourquoi? je demande en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Son ton dépourvu d'émotion, mais quelque chose transparaît dans son visage pendant un fraction de seconde…de l'incertitude?

-Oui.

Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas savoir? C'est quoi cette question?

-Lee m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

Je me sens blêmir.

-Ce… il ne s'est rien passé! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais… mais ce n'est pas… je ne suis pas comme ça! Je n'ai rien fait, quoi qu'il ait pu dire, c'est un mensonge, je…

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait embrassé et que tu l'avais repoussé, puis que tu avais mal réagi.

-Oh.

Je me sens soudain mal d'avoir été si prompt à dénigrer Lee. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait prétendu que c'est moi qui l'avait embrassé ou encore que j'y avais répondu d'une quelconque manière. Je croyais qu'il se serait servi de ça pour se moquer de moi face à Draco, se doutant que ce dernier serait repoussé par une telle chose, sans aucun doute. Mais non, Lee n'avait rien fait de tel, au contraire, il avait dit la vérité. Non, c'est plutôt moi, qui à la première occasion, essayait d'accuser Lee.

Pourquoi agir de la sorte? Pour prouver à Draco que je n'étais surtout pas homo? De peur qu'il me rejette s'il croyait que j'étais gay? Et quelle importance qu'il croit que je sois gay ou pas?

Ma tête donne un brusque coup sur la droite.

-Donc, j'ai pris mes distances, répond le blond en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué mon tic.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi prendre ses distances si c'est Lee qui a admis m'avoir embrassé? Moi, je suis toujours le même, ça ne change absolument rien me concernant.

-Tu sais que Lee est… euh… comme ça, alors? je dis, maladroitement en ayant envie de disparaître et fur et à mesure que je m'entends prononcer ces mots.

Ses sourcils se froncent et son regard se fait encore plus glacial, si possible.

-Oui, je sais, il répond entre ses dents serrées.

Un nouveau tic s'empare de moi pendant une fraction de seconde et je sens mes mains devenir moites. Je ne comprends rien.

-Ok… Je ne suis pas certain que… Je pensais que c'était à cause de mon…

Mais il me coupe, cette fois, la colère qu'il semblait contenir jusque-là s'échappe d'un coup.

-Je suis « comme ça »! Tu ne comprends donc rien? Je suis gay! Et je n'ai pas besoin, mais alors, vraiment pas besoin d'être entouré d'un intolérant de plus, j'ai déjà mon père et la moitié de cette foutue école, alors merci bien! Donc, c'est pour ça que je t'évite, parce que je n'ai plus rien à te dire!

Et soudain je comprends tout et toutes les insultes dont il pourrait m'abreuver ne sont rien en comparaison avec celles dont je m'invective moi-même, mentalement. Et je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours rien répondu et qu'à chaque seconde qui s'égrène, je passe pour le dernier des homophobes et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne peux pas dire non plus que je sois totalement surpris, pas après ce qui s'est passé avec Crabbe et Goyle, mais en même temps je le suis. Parce qu'il y a une différence entre des insultes creuses balancées par des connards qui s'imagine que d'être pédé c'est la pire chose dont ils peuvent taxer quelqu'un et d'avouer qu'on aime réellement les hommes.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder avec plus d'attention que je ne l'ai fait jusqu'à présent et de repenser à nos échanges, comme si j'essayais d'y trouver des indices qui m'auraient permis de savoir. Et je sais que c'est con, que c'est ridicule, que de penser qu'à simplement regarder une personne on peut deviner son orientation sexuelle est aussi une forme de perpétuer les préjugés, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Il pousse un soupir et je sais qu'il va partir, me laisser là. Mais, il n'a pas le temps de me tourner le dos que je le retiens d'une main, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok, je répète sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, puis j'inspire en perdant patience contre moi-même face à mon incapacité à me contrôler.

Il me regarde, impassible et j'apprécie le fait qu'il attende que mon tic se termine sans en faire de cas, comme si c'était une publicité avant un vidéo qu'il désirait voir et qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de la passer.

-Je suis désolé, Draco. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je dis lorsque je reprends le contrôle de ma voix.

Il semble loin d'être convaincu, mais je continue.

-Ok. Ok? Je suis con. OK! C'est sûr. Ok. Je ne suis pas homophobe, je te jure! J'ai juste… c'est sûr… mal réagit. Je ne savais pas. Je voulais juste… c'est con, je pensais que ce serait ce que tu voudrais entendre, ce que je devais dire… excuse-moi.

Je le regarde en espérant qu'il comprenne quelque chose dans ce charabia prononcé à toute vitesse et entrecoupé de tous ces mots qui s'échappent d'eux-mêmes, parce que je veux désespérément qu'il me croit.

-Je ne suis pas certain de tout saisir, mais je pense que j'en comprends l'idée générale, il intervient et je me demande si c'est uniquement pour me faire taire et mettre un terme à cette conversation constituée de malaises posés les uns sur les autres en un échafaudage qui menace à tout instant de s'écrouler sur nous.

-Alors, on est…ok?

-On devrait rentrer, tu es trempé.

-Dis-moi si on est ok, avant.

-Sinon quoi, tu vas passer la nuit dans ce stationnement? il rétorque, goguenard et si cette attitude me portait sur les nerfs auparavant, j'y vois désormais le signe que quelque chose s'est réparé entre nous.

Ma tête donne un nouveau grand coup sur le côté et il pince les lèvres en me voyant faire.

-Évidemment, je réponds en tentant d'imiter son ton de voix.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais juste avant qu'il ne se tourne pour ouvrir la porte, je vois un sourire passer sus ses lèvres.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es arrivé ici en courant comme un forcené.

Je réalise alors qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais plus pensé à la rencontre que je venais de faire avec mon cousin depuis le début de notre échange.

-C'est…

-Laisse-moi deviner, un autre mec a essayé de t'embrasser et tu as voulu lui échapper? il se moque en se tournant vers moi alors que nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment.

Un faible sourire traverse mon visage, mais un poids s'est réinstallé dans mon estomac. Il semble le remarquer puisque quelque chose ressemblant à de l'inquiétude s'installe dans son regard.

-Je… mes vêtements sont trempés, je ferais bien d'aller me changer, je réponds en évitant la question, parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou comment lui expliquer que c'est de mon cousin honnit que je courrais parce que pendant toutes les années que j'ai passé chez mon oncle et ma tante, il me maltraitait, me battait, m'humiliait et qu'encore aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur **:

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous avez apprécié de chapitre, si c'est le cas, vous pouvez m'encourager et me le signifier en me laissant un commentaire auquel je répondrai assurément. C'est la seule manière pour moi de savoir que mon histoire vous plaît et qu'avoir la suite vous intéresse.

Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,

Harley


End file.
